


Our New World. •Reincarnation AU - ERERI•

by Heichou_Anna



Category: Ereri - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Act like they're speaking Japanese, Detailed rape scene, Eventual Smut, Eventual rape scene, F/M, Female Levi, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Levi is now a girl, Levi is scared to death, Levi misses his male parts, M/M, Reincarnated as a girl, Reincarnation, Small bit of angst, Smut, Suicidal Mentions, They don't know what a toilet is, They don't speak english, They learn English, Trans!Levi, Transgender, Transsexual, bottom! Eren, dom! levi, ereri, eruri - Freeform, eventual dom and sub, fem body parts, gender fluid, only one or two chapters with Eruri, rape scene, reincarnated, self hatred, so you're free to skip the scene, sub! eren, there are warnings before and after it happens though, theyre so cute aw, top! eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 70,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichou_Anna/pseuds/Heichou_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>•Reincarnation AU - ERERI•</p><p>Levi and Eren show up in a new atmosphere, and a complete, new century. They don't know what a car is, or a cellular device.</p><p>Hell, they don't even know English. </p><p>The two of them set out in the new world, trying to live in America, learning English, learning how to drive, and learning how to get along. </p><p>But what happens when Levi sees something different.  Something physical. Something in his pants maybe? Something that is almost impossible to change?</p><p>Created: June 2nd, 2015.<br/>Ended:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that Eren and Levi speak Japanese, and not English in this story. I do know Japanese, but not enough to write everything they say in Japanese. So their quotes will be English, but picture them speaking Japanese. Hahah.  
> Also, I chose for them to be in the state of Indiana, because I actually currently live there, and I know more about this state than any other, aha.  
> Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!

Levi's POV.

Never have I ever thought that I could sleep so good, and long. I feel like I've been sleeping for years, the way my back needed a good popping. My neck felt stiff as hell, and I'm surprised I could even move it to the side. But as I moved my neck, I didn't feel the familiar feeling of my pillow or the feeling of my comfortable chair I often fell asleep on. I felt something hard, and crunchy. It almost sounded like leaves. 

But why the hell would I be laying on leaves? 

But then it struck me. Aren't I dead? Is this what hell feels like, or is this what heaven feels like? I thought people said heaven was supposed to be magical; I'm not feeling anything magical. And isn't hell supposed to be a burning fire pit? It's not even hot, I'm a actually pretty cold. 

I didn't feel dead, but I didn't feel all too alive either. I still had my eyes shut, and I was almost a bit afraid to open them. What would I see? Would I see a deep pitch of blackness? Or would I see something beautiful, begging to amaze me? I wasn't exactly wanting to see the latter, so I didn't want to take the chance and seeing that instead of something beautiful. But I couldn't just lay here with my eyes shut, and keep on thinking that I'm dead.

I then began to try my best to pry my eyelids open. It felt like 30 pounds to lift, due to having them close for what seemed like years now. As soon as they opened not even a half an inch, I wanted to claw my eyes out and scream in pain. A bright, blinding light struck my eyes. It felt like my eyes were being stabbed by millions of needles, just begging to blind me. 

Was that the sun? No way; the sun has never been that bright. If it wasn't the sun, then what was it? Was it heaven, and supposed to be something pretty? Then why was I feeling so much pain? Maybe I was in hell.

I felt my fingernails dig deep into my palms as I tried once more to open my eyes, but with much pain again. The bright light struck my eyes again, but I tried my best to over come the pain. It's just a little eye pain, I know I have been through much more pain than this. 

Finally, my eyes adjusted to the horrible light, and I discovered that it was in fact a sun. It was trying it's very best to shine through the trees and get to me, but alas, no avail. I silently made fun of the sun, as it couldn't get to me and blind me.

I then discovered that I was in a huge area of woods. I could hear the settling sound of flowing water close by, and the nice sound of the wind blowing the leaves on the trees. All of these relaxing sounds would have just about made me lie down and rest again, but I couldn't. I was laying in the middle of the woods, and I could be in much danger right now. It wouldn't take but a second for a Titan to run over and eat me in one snap.

I could feel my heart slightly start to pound in my chest at the thought of a Titan stomping towards me, and attacking behind my back. I knew then that I had to stand up.

I slowly stood up, and finally succeeded. I got to take another quick look around, and saw no sign of a Titan. But that didn't mean they weren't around. I sighed, and looked down at my attire. I was in the survey corps uniform, but no 3DMG gear. I huffed; looks like I have nothing to defend myself with.

I decided to try and get out of the woods. Maybe I could then find out where I really am that way. But just as I started walking, something caught my eye. Or maybe I should say someone.

There was a body laying not too far from me. They were wearing the survey corps uniform as well, but without the gear, too. Their face was covered with the cloak's hood, hiding their face from me. I kneeled beside the body, first checking to see if there was a pulse. Luckily, there was. Slowly, I slid the hood down from the face, and my eyes widened once I saw it was the face of Eren. I thought for damn sure he had died...

 

"Jaeger." I said sternly, shaking his shoulder. "Idiot, get up."

His eyes began to flutter open, but quickly shut once he saw the sun; just as I had. I decided to kneel in front of him, blocking the sun from his view. 

"Open your eyes, Jaeger." 

He groaned, scrunching his nose up. "Too bright." I rolled my eyes, raising my hand up and smacking him across the face. He squealed, sitting up quickly, rubbing his cheek. "What was that for?!"

I scoffed and stood up. He shielded his eyes with his hands from the sun, trying to get used to the brightness. "We need to get out of the woods."

"Where are we?" He asked, looking around him.

"Maybe if you got up and walked with me, we'll find out." I said, rolling my eyes.

Eren quickly stood up, standing beside me. "Yes, sir."

We started walking south, hoping this could be a direction where we could quickly get out of the woods. It was all quiet, besides the annoying sounds of leaves and sticks breaking under our boots. 

"Corporal, what happened?" Eren asked.

"What do you mean, Jaeger?" 

"I don't remember even going into the woods..." 

I clenched my teeth, trying to remember what the hell happened as well. From what I remember, everyone died. Everyone as in Eren and I as well. But we obviously weren't dead, which is what I was so confused about. 

"I don't know." I answered honestly. I wasn't going to lie to the kid and sugarcoat it. "We may be in big shit, Jaeger."

I saw him hold in his breath, but nodded. "Can I just say, Corporal," he started, glancing at my face. "You look a lot different than what I remember you looking like."

I looked at him, furrowing my eyebrows. "Nonsense. Nothing has changed. Except maybe you're a little more annoying." 

"No, I mean it. I don't know, you just look different."

"That's enough, Jaeger. Let's focus on getting out of here." I ordered him. I was getting uncomfortable with the topic of me looking different. Why would I look different? Do I look dead? Because I could understand that, since I remember getting chewed on from a 50 meter Titan. I sure didn't feel dead, though. Actually, I felt more alive than I ever had. I don't have that annoying cramp in my leg that I've had for months now, back when I saved Eren from that stupid, annoying female Titan. He still owes me for that. 

"Sir, do you hear that?" He asked suddenly, shaking me from my thoughts.

I had the two of us stop walking. I listened carefully, and heard an annoying buzzing noise coming from at least half a mile away. "Come on."

I had us jog towards the noise, and finally found the end of the woods, but was greeted with something I definitely wasn't expecting.

"What are those?" Eren asked, looking amazed with the view.

I furrowed my eyebrows, and stared at the view. I wasn't sure if it a good view, or a disgusting one. "I have know idea..." There were objects with wheels riding on pavement. They reminded me of carriages that I've ridden in before, but these looked completely different; they were bright colors, and some dull colors and they were quiet, but had an annoying beeping noise coming from them every now and then. They're some odd transportation object. Why aren't they just riding horses? They're so much easier to ride, instead of these creepy looking things. "Some kind of transportation object." I attempted to answer Eren's question. I was asking myself the same thing.

Eren scoffed. "I'd rather ride horses." Me too, Eren. Me too. "What the hell are those big things?"

He was pointing to huge buildings. But they didn't look anything like the buildings we had back in the walls. These buildings were taller, and had multiple windows, and odd designs on them. They were eye catching to say the least, but for me, not in a good way. They were taking up a huge amount of good land. They probably had to take down multiple amounts of trees to make this ugly city. 

I shook my head, not liking this. "Nothing good." 

"Let's go check it out!" He said excitingly, pulling at my cloak. When I didn't move, he looked back at me and dropped his grip on my cloak. "If that's okay, corporal." 

Sighing, I gave in and nodded and started walking to the loud area of the bright city. As much as I liked the woods better, with the pretty autumn leaves, we couldn't stay there forever. Even though there seems to be no sign of Titans anywhere, I'd rather be safe than sorry. 

As we got closer, I started to see other people walking on sidewalks. But they looked different. Their hair was styled weird, and they dressed completely different. They looked like freaks. Some of them wore bright, eye annoying colors of clothing, while I saw others wearing all black, with hair about 2 feet tall. Now that's ugly. 

As we got to the sidewalk, we decided to just follow them and see where it would take us. After hearing other people talk, I noticed something different. "Jaeger."

"Hmm?" He responded, happily. He looked happy to be in such a weird place. 

"They aren't speaking Japanese. They're speaking a different language..." 

Eren furrowed his eyebrows, and focused on hearing someone talk. "You're right."

"Where the hell are we." I muttered, not liking this. This doesn't feel right at all. 

"Maybe we can find someone who speaks Japanese?" He suggested. 

"Do you see anyone who even looks like they speak Japanese? Everyone here looks like freaks." I hissed, looking all over the place, just in case this was a trap. I felt like someone was going to pounce right behind us and catch us by surprise. 

"Corporal." Eren said, putting his hands on my shoulders, making me stop moving. "Calm down. Nothing bad is happening. Look, I think I saw something like this in Armin's book. The language, anyway. I think they're speaking English or something."

"English? The fuck is that?" I asked, glaring at some boy as he looked at Eren and I oddly.

"It's a different language. Some people speak differently than Japanese. Now can you do me a huge favor and stop moving and shaking?" He said, looking at me sternly. It was then when I realized I was in fact shaking. I took a deep breath, and slowly started to stop shaking. I needed to step up and get back into control, and be the stronger one out the two of us.

I nodded towards Eren, my way of thanking him. "If they speak... English or whatever, where are the Japanese speakers?"

He shrugged. "Maybe we'll find someone who speaks it. Come on, we can't stand here for ever and expect someone to just step up to us and just start speaking Japanese." 

I slowly agreed, and walked with him farther up the sidewalk. Even though I felt everything but comfortable here, everything was neat to look at. Everything just looked different. Though, the annoying sound of the objects on the pavement was agitating and made me want to stop everyone of them from moving. 

"Gross, something smells awful." I said, scrunching my nose up. 

"It's food." Eren said, pointing to a cart that was on the sidewalk. A tall man was messing around with food. 

"That looks like a dick." I muttered, motioning towards the food he was cooking. It was brown and long. I watched as he put it in a long piece of bread, squirting white and red liquid on it. "Oh my god, what is that?"

Eren chuckled, stepping up towards the man. The man smiled at Eren and gave him the breaded dick. I heard the man mutter a word that sounded something like "hot dog." What an odd title. Eren bowed his head towards the man, a way of thanking him. The tall man gave Eren an odd look but shrugged it off. What was so weird about that? 

"Taste it." Eren said, after he took a small bite from it. "It's actually really good."

I glared at this... Hot dog, thinking not twice about this, but at least six times. After a minute, and no sign of foam bubbling out from Eren's mouth, I decided it might be safe to eat, and I grabbed it from Eren's hands. I took a bite from it, and chewed it. My eyebrows raised slightly at the taste. After I finished my bite, I answered Eren's impatient look. "Not bad."

"See? No danger here, sir." Eren said, looking smug. He finished off the hot dog. 

Rolling my eyes, I continued to walk down the side walk. A girl with black, short hair was walking towards us, in front of us. "Hey, she looks like she could speak Japanese." I said, motioning towards the tall woman. 

"I'll try." Eren said, stoping the lady with a smile. "Anata ga Nihongo o hanasu nodesu ka？" He asked if she spoke Japanese, and her eyes lit up, and she nodded.

Eren looked back at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes. He now thinks he's cool shit because he found someone. The three of us decided to go in a building and talk. I heard the lady saying this place was called Starbucks, and they were famous for selling coffee. 

We sat down at a booth, Eren beside me and the girl in front of me. I had a cup of what she called Mocha Cappuccino in front of me, waiting to be sipped at. I was more of a tea guy...

"This is going to sound weird, but where are we?" I asked the girl. She smiled sweetly. She folded her hands together on the table.

"America. You're in Indianapolis in Indiana." She answered. "Never been to America before, I assume?"

I shook my head, looking at my cup of coffee. The steam was coming from the small hole in the cap, and it felt great on my freezing face. What was so special about Indiana? Looks like it's nothing but hills, fields and tall buildings.

"We don't know how we got here." Eren put in, sipping at his Carmel latte. "We woke up in the woods."

She looked at Eren for a moment, thinking of a response. Maybe she didn't believe Eren? "How old are you two? Neither of you look a day over 16 or so." Eren nodded and smiled. 

Wait, 16? I knew Eren was a young kid, but this girl said both of us. I've always had people say I looked young for 34 years old, but not as young as 16. I gave Eren a look from the side of my eyes, and raised an eyebrow. He gave me a look, as if telling me not to say anything. Normally, I would have pushed him to the side and get to the point, but something told me not to do that. And I didn't, and I kept my mouth closed, and waited for the girl to continue.

"Did you two drink a lot last night or something?" She whispered, and that's when I got pissed off.

"Do we look like we could just go into the woods and get so drunk, we don't even know what country we're in?" I asked, raising an eyebrow towards her. 

She raised her hands up in defense. "It's a possibility that, that could be the case. Now days, I've seen people get so drunk they don't even remember who they are, and ended up spending the night in a house that didn't even belong to them, claiming that it's their house."

Was alcohol that strong? I haven't had a glass of alcohol in forever, yet it never even effected me that much. 

"Who are you?" I finally asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"My name is Kira." She answered, smiling. "What's your names?"

"Eren Jaeger." Eren replied.

She looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"Levi." I muttered. "Just Levi."

She clapped her hands suddenly, making me jump. Why was this girl so happy all the time? "Well then Eren, and Just Levi! Looks like we're going to be great friends. Would you guys like my phone number?"

Eren and I stared at Kira for the longest moment, not even knowing how to reply to such a question. What the flying hell is a phone number?

"What?" Eren asked, dryly chuckling. 

"Phone number...?" She said, confused. "You've never heard of a phone number?" Eren and I shook our heads and she sighed. "Oh well. You guys seem like you need somewhere to stay. Why don't you two come stay at my place? I have a guest room that has never even once had one guest stay in! Come on!" She exclaimed, happily as she threw our coffee cups into the waste basket. Eren and I slowly stood up from the seat, cautiously following behind Kira. 

She suddenly stopped as she looked back at up. "Actually, question. What are you two wearing?" She giggled, looking at our attire.

I furrowed my eyebrows, getting annoyed with that damn giggle of hers. "What are you wearing?" I shot back. She was wearing a bright blue sweater, a short black skirt, with stockings that had a creepy cat on them below the knee, and wearing black combat boots. What kind of style is that?

She rolled her eyes. "Clothes. You guys look like you're wearing a dress with that huge cost thing on. And what's those straps for? Some kind of link you two have?" She laughed, gesturing towards the leather harness Eren and I wore. Why was this such a weird style for these people to see? They're the ones that look like freaks. They're showing off way too much skin.

"Our survey corps uniform." Eren answered, opening his cloak a bit to let her see the tan jacket and the green shirt he wore. He showed her the two wings, and pointed towards them. "That's the Wings Of Freedom. Ever heard of it...?" He wondered, and made a confused face when she muttered a no. "Well that's a first." He muttered.

"Wait." I said suddenly, two and two coming together in my mind. "What year is this?"

Kira smirked, laughing. "It's 2015, silly." And with that, she turned around and accidentally knocked a coffee down from a guy who holding the cup. She quickly helped clean it up. 

My eyes widened as far as they could possibly go, and I turned to Eren who wore a similar expression. We both had the same response. "What the fuck..."


	2. Chapter Two。

unedit, sorry; I'll edit it later on. 

Levi's POV.

Kira's house was nice. I knew it couldn't be the nicest house out there, but compared to the rooms we stayed at back in the walls, this was beautiful. She showed us around, and I noted with a mental groan, that there were only one bed in the guest room. Meaning Eren and I would have to come up with a plan and share a bed. Maybe I could get him to sleep on the floor, because I knew very well I wasn't sleeping beside him. He kicks in his sleep, and I definitely don't want him to injure himself and shift right beside me. That would be hell. 

 

"Anyway, make yourselves at home and help yourself to any food in the fridge. My shift starts in half an hour, so I should get going. I'll be back tonight, and tomorrow we will get better outfits for you two!" And with that, Kira was gone. Not even giving us the chance to even say goodbye. She's strange.

Eren sighed, and threw himself onto the couch. "Comfortable."

"Good, you'll be sleeping there then." I said, rolling my eyes.

Eren's smiled disappeared. "It's not that comfortable, sir." He muttered.

I ignored him, and wandered into a room what Kira called the Kitchen. I opened the white refrigerator. I saw a good amount of food, but most of it was food I've never even seen before. All I ate back in the walls was mostly soup and bread. It was nice to finally an option of food now. 

After a moment, I decided on an apple. I haven't had one in what seemed like forever. Actually, remembering that it's been over 2,000 years, I guess I could say almost forever ago.

"Jaeger." I muttered, walking back into the living room he was in. I leaned against the door frame, looking at him as fumbled around with a lamp. He looked amazed at how something could produce light without having to light it with a match. I couldn't blame the kid. "You do realize that we basically slept for 2,000 years, right?"

He turned to me, eyes wide like they usually were. "Yeah, I realize that, sir. It just doesn't make much sense. I remember a lot of bad things happening..."

I nodded, taking a bite from the green apple. "Something's happened, and I'm about 100% it's not good."

Eren shrugged. "I don't know, Corporal. With all due respect, sir, I don't think it's bad. Nothing bad has seemed to be happening since we arrived here. We may be safe." 

I thought about his response for a moment. Maybe the kid was right, and maybe he was wrong. I didn't exactly want to stand around, and wait to find out. If I were to relax, and get comfortable with this new world, the both of us run into danger without even noticing. "Just be aware of anything. Understand?"

His hand quickly went to his heart, saluting me. "Yes, sir."

I waved him off, "Don't salute around me anymore. We aren't in the walls anymore, Jaeger."

He nodded, removing his hand. He turned back to the lamp, switching it off and back on s few times. 

I threw the core of my apple in the waste basket after I decided I was done with it, and made my way back to the room Kira had called the bathroom. After an awkward conversation of Eren asking what a bathroom was, she finally explained and told us that's it where we empty ourself. Disgusting, but it was better than pissing in a bucket.

Sighing, I locked the door behind me, even though I didn't care if anyone saw me pissing. I was used to having 5 men or girls around while pissing. I'm not sure why privacy is such a big deal these days. We all piss. 

I walked by the glass mirror, and stopped. My head went to the side in confusion as I touched my face as I looked at myself in the mirror. Eren was right; I do look a little different. I didn't have those two annoying wrinkles forming on my forehead and under my eyes any more, and that horrid patch of acne by my nose. My skin was soft, and my eyes angled a bit more. My lips were just a little more thicker than they used to be. To say the least, I did looked younger, at least 16 or 17 just as Kira had said. You'd think I'd look ancient from me sleeping for over 2,000 years. Maybe sleeping makes you look younger?

I scoffed, walking away from the mirror and to the white bowl I heard Kira call a toilet. I unbuckled the straps I needed unbuckled to get to my pants, and unbuttoned them. But I could have screamed in panic when I went to go grab myself out of my pants. I didn't feel anything, I didn't feel it. I just felt soft skin, despite the annoying poking from wiry hair.

I slowly looked down, and realized there was nothing there. At least, not what used to be there. I recognized what was now there, but it had never been there. I remember seeing this on woman, when I had gotten fresh with a few girls. But I wasn't a girl, at least I wasn't last time checked. But now, I was second guessing. I suddenly lost the erg to piss, and I quickly pulled my pants up and zipped them and buckle all the straps back, and quickly exited the bathroom and jogged towards the living room once again.

"Jaeger." I breathed out. I then realized I was panting, and my hands were shaking. He spun towards me, asking what I needed and what was wrong. I ignored his questions and went straight to my question. "Have you noticed anything, I'm, physically different about you?"

His eyebrows furrowed, and his head titled to the side. "What do you mean, sir?"

I stomped my foot lightly in frustration. "Have you seen anything different about you since you've awoken?" 

He slowly shook his head. "No, sir. Well, I think I grew a few inches taller, but that's about it from what I've noticed." 

I didn't exactly want to tell him to drop his pants and check, so I nodded and dropped the subject and went back into the bathroom. Only one way to check that this is actually happening. 

I stood in front of the mirror, lights on, and door locked. I gritted my teeth before removing my cloak and brown jacket, folding them both on the purple marble counter. I slowly removed the straps from my upper torso, and stared at my white button shirt's buttons. I felt my heart begin to pound in my chest, and I was about to back out of this and get dressed again and walk out, acting like I've seen nothing different about me. 

I mentally slapped myself before quickly tearing open my shirt. Once I did, I instantly wanted to punch the mirror and scream. But instead, I stared at myself through the mirror. Or should I say at my chest.

I had a pair of breasts sitting on my chest, woman's breast, silently laughing at me. 

A hand of mine ran through my hair, and I signed in frustration. This isn't supposed to be happening. This is all just a huge dream. No, a nightmare. I was going to wake up soon, and I would see that I don't have woman's breasts, or a vagina in my pants. Everything would be back to normal once I wake up. But when am I going to wake up?

I caught my breath after many minutes of staring at my chest. I buttoned my shirt back up. I got angry when I saw my shirt had two small, new bulges. I clenched my teeth together. How did girls cover these up? I remember them wearing some kind weird brassière. I refused to sneak into Kira's room to get one, and just settled on covering up with the jacket I've been wearing. After I was dressed, I slowly exited the bathroom I never wanted to go back in. I don't care, I'll piss and shit in a bucket if I have to. I'm not going back in there.

"Oh, there you are. I was calling for you for like 20 minutes." I heard Eren say, once I returned back to the living room. "Everything okay, corporal?"

I nodded, hiding my shaky hands behind my back. "Yes. Don't mind me, Jaeger."

He looked at me, disbelieving me, but changed the subject. "Anyway, look at this weird thing. I think Kira called it a TV, or something. Help me turn it on." I raised an eyebrow at Eren, thinking he was liking these new days much better than the older days. He cleared his throat, "Sorry. I meant, if you'd like to, sir." I about rolled my eyes. I wasn't giving him an odd look because he didn't call me sir. He's too proper.

I gave in, and helped him with the TV, later finding out that there was a button on the side, that made the screen come alive and some motion picture appeared, and it was two girls fighting. If you call slapping each other's hands gently fighting. I scoffed, "Tch. I could end those two fillies in one cut with my swords." 

Eren looked at me with dead eyes. "Don't be so violent, corporal." I raised my eyebrows at him, making him stutter. "I-I mean, if you want to be violent, go ahead!"

I shook my head, hiding my light chuckling. He's an idiot.

He got me to sit beside him and watch some stupid motion picture with him, even though we didn't understand a word they were saying. They were speaking that weird sounding language, English. The language sounded just like a bunch of noises put into one, and sounded lazy. 

I tuned out the picture, and went to my own thoughts, trying to figure things out.

So. I woke up in the middle of the woods, apparently in a place called Indiana, in America. Which I've never even heard of. Were there more places similar to Indiana, or this the only place? I've no idea. And then apparently, I lost my... Male parts, and ended up with these gross female parts. I don't even know how to care for these types of parts, and I no nothing about them. I've only seen them a few times back years ago, when I got sexual with random girls. I remembered always having the urge to throw up when I saw their vagina. Now here I am, cursed with it. 

I was curious if Eren had anything odd change with him. Obviously, as I said before, I was going to have him strip and check. But I hoped he'd tell me when he saw something different. And from what he said, all that's changed is maybe his height. And I noticed his hair was a little darker than it used to be, and his eyes were brighter. The whole height thing didn't help me at all, as I think I actually shrunk more. I'm at least down to 149 centimeters. Which means I could probably now call myself an actual midget. 149 centimeters is short as shit.

I sighed, resting my head back on the couch. Today's been such a long day for me to think so much, I'm starting to get a head ache.

"Sir, you're not looking too good." Eren muttered, looking at me with worried eyes.

"I'm fine, brat. It's just been an eventful day." I mumbled, closing my eyes halfway, images becoming blurry from being so tired.

"You can sleep on the bed in the guest room, if you want, sir." Eren suggested, "I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

I almost felt bad for making him lay on this couch. It was comfortable to sit on, but I doubt it would be to sleep on. But hey, he's the one who suggested it, so I'll leave it at that. I nodded, standing up from sitting position. "Wake me when Kira arrives." I said and wandered into the guest room, as I heard Eren say okay to my order. 

I switched the light on, using the switch that was on the wall. If I hadn't seen Kira switch it on by that, I'd have no idea what the hell it would be used for. 

I glanced around the room, and saw a big bed that was nicely made with a blue blanket, and had 4 pillows on top. There was two big floor windows on the other side of the room, giving me a horrible view of just another house. I huffed out a big sigh, landing on the side of the bed, tugging my boots of my sore feet. I then realized even my feet shrunk, and I had a random, new freckle on the middle of my foot, as I took off my socks. It made me angry that I had body parts taken away from me, and then I was given these annoying other little parts. Why the hell did I need this damn freckle? 

I clenched my teeth, angrily, as I removed the jacket from my shoulders, placing it on the side table after I had folded it. I then tugged off all the straps of my harness, and threw them at the wall, having them land on the floor in a big mess. Normally, I would have unattached them all, and folded them nicely on a shelf, but that took effort and time and I didn't feel like giving any of that at the moment.

I was too grossed out with myself to strip out of anymore clothing, besides the pointless, ugly leather wrap I had around my hips, and I threw that at the wall as well. I angrily threw myself back on the bed, sitting on the edge, with my elbows resting on my knees. I bit at my nails, which was a habit that I just seem grow since I've been here in Indiana. Really a disgusting habit.

I looked over at the wall, and saw a desk with a laptop sitting on it, and a chair pulled up in front of the desk. I had asked Kira what it was earlier, and she explained what it was called, and what it did, and briefly explained how to use it and such. I was hesitant, but ended up getting up from the bed, and sitting myself at the desk chair, pulling myself up closer to the desk, and folding my legs underneath me.

I found the button that I saw Kira press to give the device life, and I felt accomplished when I saw the screen's light appear and had familiar Japanese on it. I had asked Kira earlier, if it would be a problem if she had set the language to Japanese, as I still have no idea of this odd language, called English. Though, I have learned a tiny amount of English words, I didn't feel like sitting down and learning the entire language. 

Once the device completely turned on, I found the application that had the Internet appear, and I found the search bar Kira had showed me. I stared at the screen for a long moment, biting at my thumb nail. I was really regretting this, but I was curious. 

My hands lifted, above the keyboard. My fingers moved as I typed one word into the search bar. 

"Reincarnation." 

My eyes glanced around the screen as many options came up, all written in beautiful, nice Japanese which I had missed dearly. I found the definition of the word.

"Reincarnation - the rebirth of a soul in a new body. - a new version of something from the past."

My eyes lit up at this. This is what I was looking for. And this is what was, no- What did happen to Eren and I. We were reincarnated. 

Of course, this was a big thing to find out. But another big question was,

Was the rest of us reincarnated? Of was it just Eren and I?

-~-

"Sir?" I heard Eren's voice, as his hands knocked at the door of the room. "Kira is here." 

My eyes slowly opened, and I groaned as I sat up from laying down. "Okay, Jaeger." I popped my neck, as I stood up from the bed. I switched on the light, closing my eyes momentarily as the light hurt my eyes. After a second, just before I reached for the door handle, I saw myself in the mirror. I was wearing my white, tight button up shirt, and white pants that hugged my legs tightly. They were tight so they wouldn't get in the way as we killed Titans. The only probably I had with the view was how the pants hugged my new looking ass, giving it a more feminine look. My thighs were slightly thicker, giving me a small curvy look. And of course, the shirt hugged my breasts. I almost decided to not even leave the room, but I couldn't just stay in the room and never leave. I about banged my head on the wall, wanting to get these thoughts out of my head, or maybe even to wake myself up from this horrible nightmare. But I resisted from doing so, and instead opened the door, switching the light off as I left, and shut the door. 

I wandered through the dark rooms and found both Eren and Kira talking in the kitchen, sitting at the bar. I made sure I had my arms folded against my chest, hoping they wouldn't look at my new, big chest. 

Squinting my eyes as I entered the kitchen, my eyes not being adjusted to the ceiling light. I stood in front of the bar where Eren and Kira were sitting.

"Ah, hey, Levi." She greeted, while smiling. "Looks like you slept well!"

I shrugged, suddenly not in the mood to have a conversation. 

Kira giggled, slightly sitting up in her seat, reaching to me, and grabbing at my hair. I instantly pushed my head back, and grabbed at her wrist, glaring at her intently.

Her eyes widened and motioned towards her fingers. "S-Sorry, you had fuzz in your hair, that's it." 

I saw a white fuzz in between her fingers. I relaxed myself from my stuff structure, sighing as letting go of her small wrist. I then realized my wrist was extremely small and thin, similar to hers. I really did have some feminine features... "Sorry. Just not used to people touching me."

"Nah, I get it, I get it! You're that type of person who doesn't want people to touch your hair, and get in your personal bubble. Totally cool, dude." She said, and laughed.

I ignored her strange use of the word 'dude.' I remember using that word for an insult towards weird men. I had a feeling she wasn't trying to insult me, though. 

I shrugged at her statement, crossing a leg over the other as I stood and leaned against the bar. I made sure my chest was pushed up against the marble, so it wouldn't look as big. 

She suddenly clapped her hands together again, and once again, I jumped. She really needs to quit doing that. "Tomorrow is going to be so amazing! We'll run to the mall and get some awesome clothes for the two of you! I can't wait to see what style you're going to get into. Shopping is always so much fun." She smiled brightly, looking so happy. I couldn't just sit here and insult every little thing she did, (although that clapping was making me want to kill fetus') because I did love seeing people happy. Even though I don't usually look happy.

"Tomorrow should be interesting." Eren replied, sipping at his drink he had setting in front of him. 

Though, I wasn't a big fan of the attire these days, I wasn't going to wear my uniform every day that I was here. I would need something so I could fit in with the crowd a bit while I was here. Getting weird looks from people while k walk down the side walk wasn't my favorite. I hated too much attention, especially now that I have two new little hills sitting on my chest, but I still sported my undercut that was definitely masculine.

"Jaeger. You should head to bed." I muttered, wanting him to exit the room. He gave me an odd look, with a raised eyebrow.

"B-But, sir, I-I'm not tired-" I cut him off with a glare, that shut him right up and he was off to the couch. "Goodnight guys."

After he left, Kira's eyes widened at me. "Why does he obey you so much? I noticed he calls you 'Sir', 'Corporal' and 'Captian' a lot, also."

I sighed, looking away from her gaze. "Not important. He just respects me." It wasn't a lie. I hope it wasn't; that brat better damn respect me, even if we're in a other country and that we're basically the same age now. I wonder which of us is the older? When's his birthday, again?

"Damn. Wish I had someone that respected me that much." 

I resisted the urge to make a rude comeback. "Gotta earn it." Was all I decided to reply with. "Anyway. How long are you letting us stay here?"

She folded her hands together and placed them on the table, smiling gently towards me. "I'm having a room mate moving in with me in two weeks; maybe less. You two are welcome to stay until then. If you need any help with finding a place to stay, I will be glad to help!" That was a kind offer, but I could already hear her starting to name off the catch of the deal. "But," there is was. "In return, I want some answers!"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Answers? Such as?"

She smirked, leaning forward against the bar. "Like, where you came from? Why do you two wear such weird looking uniforms? Why you don't even know what a toilet or phone is? Things like that! Shouldn't be too difficult, right?"

Pft, if I told her the truth, she'd think I'm crazy. Maybe I am crazy... "Deal." I muttered.

She clapped her hands together, and of course, making me jump again. Next time she does that, I swear to god- "Awesome sauce!"

What...?

"Well! I am heading to bed. And you should do the same. We have a busy day ahead of us, and I want you both rested up and full of energy!" She said, excitingly. Damn girl needs to settle down. "Good night Just Levi!"

Have a bad night. "Good night."


	3. Chapter Three

Unedited. Sorry.

Levi's POV.

 

"Ah, how about this?" 

"Too tight."

"Okay. How about this?"

"Too flashy." I didn't want anything that would bring anymore attention to me, or my chest.

"Oh, well, I don't what else to tell you then." Kira muttered, sighing as she put the tops back on the rack. What a quitter.

"I'll just go look around myself, and you can help Eren." Eren seems like he would be much easier to shop for. Kira agreed, and pulled Eren behind her, Eren giving me a glare.

We were currently at the mall, as Kira called it. We had ended up walking the whole way here, which was a good mile of a walk. Kira had wanted to take her vehicle, but I quickly refuses to even get near that thing. Frankly, it scared me. It was too noisy for my liking. Besides, I was fine with walking. Eren and I both were, we used to do nothing but walk back in the day. A mile walk was nothing. I would have to remember to either get used to the weird vehicles, or buy myself a horse to ride around with. But, that may make myself stick out even more if I were to ever ride the horse in the city, while everyone is in those... Creepy contraptions.

There were so many clothing items around. They were either too flashy, had a weird design, or looked like they would fit oddly. So I just decided to walk around myself. Just because I had new body parts, doesn't mean I needed the help from a woman. Besides, I don't even want female clothing. I'll stick to baggy male clothing, thank you very much. 

I walked past many different clothing compartments, and I saw the sign that said 'Female.' I didn't know how to pronounce it, but I knew that it meant female clothing. I glared at the sign angrily. But my walking stopped when I came upon brassière, what girls wore. Of course I wasn't going to get one. But I knew I had to do something about my new problem. I may have to look that up on the laptop...

I sighed, continuing my trail towards male clothing. Once I found them, I walked past the flashy colors, and was happy when I found darker colors. 

"Hello, sir. Need any help?" I heard a woman's voice come from behind me, making me jump a bit in surprise. I had no idea what she said, which angered me.

I furrowed my eyebrows, and put a finger to my mouth, trying to signal that I didn't understand English. Seeing that she didn't even understand my signals, only frustrated me more.

"Rikai dekimasen." I mumbled, knowing she couldn't understand what I was saying, but hopes that she would understand what I'm trying to tell her. 

Her eyebrows rose, and she wore a shy smile. "Sorry, sorry!" She said and backed away, laughing. I didn't know what she said, but I guessed it was some kind of apology. 

I rolled my eyes, and continued to stroll down the rack of dark tops. I found a plain black top, that had the color a shape of a V, short sleeves, and best of all, baggy. I was sure it was at least twice my size, which was great. It didn't look too long, but yet not too short. I grabbed a few of the same shirts, along with some that looked similar. I was used to having clothes that looked either exactly the same, or somewhat the same. After all, our uniforms always looked the same. It's going to be weird having a new attire. The only other I really got to look different back in the day, was when I was off duty, wearing a nice tuxedo, and when I was relaxing off duty, wearing a white long sleeved shirt along with large lounge pants. 

I'd love to have those lounge pants again...

I strolled down another rack of jackets, and found the perfect plain, leather jacket. There wasn't anything flashy on it, and it wasn't tight. It was perfect. I gladly grabbed that off the rack, and went to find some other clothes, such as pants and I even glanced at some shoes. I couldn't go around wearing my knee high, brown boots all the time. Brown and black clash.

Since when has I been so into fashion? Damn, this body is affecting me.

-~-

"Levi, all of the shirts look alike." Kira pointed out, after I had found them in another part of the male clothing. Eren had a whole arm full of clothes wrapped around it. I knew he'd be a shit ton easier to shop for; as he isn't too picky.

I shrugged, "I don't care about that."

Kira sighed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, okay. They're not awful looking, at least."

Eren glanced at my hands. "Those are nice boots." He said, looking at some combat boots that I found. 

"I don't know if they fit, though, so I just kinda guessed." I muttered. 

Kira chuckled. "Levi, you can try them on, silly. Sit down on that bench."

I sighed, giving in and sitting down where she had pointed to. She bent down in front of my, pointing to the boot I was wearing. 

"Go ahead and take one off, and you can try this one on." She said, smiling.

Sighing, I tied off the boot, and sat it beside the bench, and slipped on the new combat boot, making sure it was the correct foot. She assisted me with making sure it was a correct fit, and I was relieved when it fit well.

Kira paid for everything, and I had to remind myself to thank her. I didn't understand the whole money thing, but I understood that it wasn't the most easiest thing to come by these days. Though, when I think about it, it was almost so rare back in the day, I had to steal it from people. 

Ah, those were the days.

After the clothes were bought, we walked out of the store. 

"I feel bad for you having to pay for everything. I would have done something... But I don't have any, uh, money." Eren muttered.

Kira shrugged her shoulders, wearing a smile. "No worries, Eren! I love helping people." 

I sighed, tilting my head to pop my neck. "We'll need to find jobs soon."

Eren let out an exaggerated groan, resulting in me rolling my eyes. 

Kira jumped up, happily. "I'll help you guys with that! Having a job is so great!" 

I wasn't really looking forward to getting a job. I had no idea where to even begin to get a job, start a job, or even what to do in a job. I've never been paid in my life, I've always stole the money. It's not like Survey Corps was giving me money to risk my life everyday. Money was almost impossible to come by back then, and now days the money goes around like its an STD. 

Never mind, that's gross.

"Levi, I could see you working at a coffee shop or something." Kira said, smiling in my direction.

Eh, I liked coffee and all, but that seems too cheesy. Maybe a calm setting would be nice, similar to a coffee shop. "Maybe." I shrugged.

"You two should get a job together! That'd be awesome." She replied, as we walked down the side walk. 

Eren's face changed into a small smile. "It would seem like it would be easier that way, sir." 

I glared at the kid, silently telling him to drop the 'Sir.' His mouth clamped shut quickly, as he began to blush and look away from my glare. Damn right. 

I could tell Kira was confused at why Eren kept addressing me with higher up titles, but she didn't say anything. Thank the gods. 

We finally arrived at Kira's house awhile later, and she took off to go to work again, leaving Eren and I at the house. Eren was wandering around the house again, glancing at lamps and the ceiling lights. 

"If only Armin was here to see all this." I heard him whisper. I clenched my teeth together, wishing he would stop with the annoying depressing comments. 

"Jaeger. Why don't you go change clothes? Your uniform is probably filthy." I ordered him. He quickly nodded, grabbing an outfit from the store bag, and rushed into the bedroom I slept in last night. 

I let out a tired sigh, throwing myself on the couch, resting my head on the arm rest, my legs propped up on the other arm rest. The air conditioner blew on my hot face, sweaty from the long walk. It wasn't too hot outside at all, due to it being autumn, but this uniform was way too fucking hot. I was ready to get out of these and into my new clothes.

I heard the door open, and saw Eren standing at the door frame, fingering the shirt's cloth. "It feels so weird." 

I sat up from my laying position, holding my weight by my two arms behind me. He wore a plain dark green, long sleeved shirt, with dark jeans. They use completely different fabric now days compared to back then, so I didn't blame him when he said it felt weird. 

"Definitely looks different, too." I commented. "Looks nice though. Go ahead and put your uniform by the laundry room. We'll have to ask Kira how to use it." 

He nodded, doing so. I grabbed my own outfit from the bag, and made my way into the bedroom. I put the clothing on the bed, staring at them as I but at my thumb nail. 

I was anxious that these didn't fit me right. I didn't have the smallest breasts, so the shirt would have to be pretty big. I sighed as I basically tore off my uniform, quickly getting redressed. I didn't like looking at my body longer than I had to. After getting dressed, I stood in front of the mirror, wanting to punch the glass. The clothes fit, but of course, the shirt made everything noticeable. I needed to cover these damn things up. I couldn't wear the leather jacket that I bought all day, it would way too hot. 

I glanced at the laptop, tapping my foot. I hated the Internet, but I was pretty sure I needed it. I sat myself down at the chair, and started up the Internet and went to the search bar.

My fingers hovered over the keyboard, but didn't move.

How was I to word this? 

I knew what I wanted to look up, but I had no idea what words to use. I knew what the term "Trans" meant, but I hated using that word for me. Because technically I'm not Trans, but at the same time I am.

I groaned, quickly tapping down words that I hated.

"What do Trans boys wear for breast" is what ended up in the search bar. Many options popped up, and I glanced through them. I ended up on one website, that had photos attached. One was a person wearing some kind of tan wrap. But the photo had a huge X through it, as in telling me that it's the wrong way. There was a photo that had a check mark through it, with a person that had something different on. It looked like a tank top, that had clamps on the side. It had a link to where I could order one, but I obviously couldn't do that. I didn't even want to. Seemed like a big process to get that one. I went back to other photo that had the X through it. It was labeled as "ACE bandage". I quickly read through the paragraphs, and it said that it was possible to bind, is the word they used, breast with the bandage, but it's not the safest route. 

I sighed, leaning back into the chair. I saw a similar wrap laying around Kira's house. There was nothing else to use, so I decided to get up and grab that. I found it in a drawer with other medic supplies. I quickly went back into the room, angrily taking my shirt off once again. I tried my best to wrap it around my chest without getting a glance at the same hills on my chest. I made the wrapping as tight as I could, wanting my chest be flat as I could get it. 

Once I finished, I slipped the black shirt on again, and glancing into the mirror. For once I didn't want to punch the glass, finally okay with the view. My chest was pretty flat, compared to how much they stuck out before. Damn, if I have to have breast, why do they have so big?

I grabbed my dirty uniform, and placed it on the clothing washer, and wandered into the living room where I saw Eren sitting down, playing around with his fingers and looking bored. 

"We should do something." I said, wanting to laugh at how he jumped from me startling him. 

"Like what?" He said, hiding a smile.

I shrugged. "Something we used to do, something we like to do, I don't know." 

He was quiet for a moment, and the. He rose from his seat while smiling. "I have an idea." I raised an eyebrow in his direction, asking what he was thinking. "Why not go ride horses?"

Well I definitely wasn't expecting that. Horse back riding is relaxing and all, but I know it would definitely remind me of when we went on expeditions. But I knew Eren really did enjoy riding horses. 

Sighing, I dropped my shoulders. "Alright, we can do that. I can't stand being in this house any longer." I hated being inside.

He jumped, smiling happily. "Awesome! I remember seeing a horse barn up the road." 

I knew it wouldn't be free, and I remembered Kira had left some money on the counter telling me I could use it if I needed it. I decided to grab the money, put it into my pants pocket and slipped on my leather jacket. Then Eren and I took off out of the house.

"Thanks for taking me." Eren muttered, playing around with his shirt, again. 

I pushed my hands into my jacket's pockets and shrugged. "No biggie. I just needed to get out of the house." 

Eren chuckled and agreed. "Have you shrunk?"

I could have ruined this whole trip and punched him in the face for asking me that, but I decided against it. "I think so." I muttered, not even liking my own answer. 

"Weird. I grew and you shrunk." Eren said and chuckled. Not funny.

"Has anything else changed with you?" I asked, curious if anything has changed with him as much as it had with me. 

"I haven't noticed much. But I think I'm a bit more muscular, heh." He replied. Unfortunately, he's right. I did notice his arms were a bit bigger than before. And of course, my body shrunk and I'm definitely not near as muscular as I was before. "What about you? You definitely look younger, and your features... are kind of defined?"

I got angry that he was focusing on my features too much, not liking people study me. "A few things have changed." I whispered, wanting this horse barn to appear already so I could stop talking about this.

"Like what?" 

"Just... Stuff."

"What? You grew another nipple?" 

I glared at him. "Something like that." 

His eyes widened, staring at me. "For real?! I wanna see it!"

"No, you idiot." I replied, rolling my eyes. "Is it even possible to grow another nipple? That'd be disgusting." 

"Damn, I thought you were being serious." 

"I wouldn't have even let you see if it did happen, brat." 

"Party pooper." He muttered, kicking a rock with his new converse. 

"Finally, we're here." I muttered, silently thanking the barn that it appeared quickly. 

"Jesus Christ, that horse looks like a giraffe." Eren said, staring at a brown horse with it's head up tall.

"Idiot." I whispered to myself. Eren's like a kid with candy with this kind of stuff.

We walked into the smelly barn and didn't see anyone, but a sign that said, "I'm not here," -fucking obviously, "pick a horse and go. Just don't take them away. Thanks. P.S: don't abuse the horses."

"Wow. What a great business they have going here." I muttered, keeping the money in my pocket. They weren't even asking for money anyway.

Eren shrugged, and took off to the side of the barn with the stables. Each stable had a horse in it, and I swear to god they were giving Eren the stinky eye. I would too.

"Aw, Levi look at this one." I raised my eyes at him, surprised that he actually used my first name for one of the first times in a long time. "Uh, I mean..-"

"It's fine... Eren." I muttered. I could tell he was surprised as well as I used his first name as well instead of his surname. "Just pick a horse and go." 

"I... I don't remember how to get the horse ready." 

I could have slapped him for forgetting such an easy task. "Get him on the damn halter and tie him up."

He did so, picking a horse that was covered in a grey coat, with dark white mane and tail. He put the horse on cross ties and looked at me, asking what next.

I glared at him, pointing to a bucket hanging on the stall. "Oh! You have to brush him, I remember that!" He said, grabbing a random brush and going straight for the horse's face, making it snap at his hand.

"Idiot, wrong brush and you don't just go straight for its face." I said, grabbing his arm away from the horse. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.. "Use this brush, and start at its neck, softly."

He did as I said, blushing. Jesus, it's like he remembers nothing from back in the day. I could hardly forget anything. 

As he was brushing the angry horse, I decided to grab a black horse. Matches perfectly with outfit. I hooked him up to cross ties just as Eren did, and quickly brushed the horse.

"Your hands shrunk, too." I heard Eren muttered to me, smirking while chuckling. I turned and glared at him.

"Nothing is wrong with that." I mumbled. "Why are you pointing so much stuff about me now?"

"Sorry, I'm just noticing a lot stuff that changed with you." He said, looking at my body. I then felt self conscious about the way I looked. I knew for a fact that my body had turned feminine looking, and I was afraid Eren would notice that. I quickly went to the other side of the tall horse, wanting to get away from Eren's glance. 

"Oh come on, nothing is wrong with talking about what all changed." Eren said, walking over to where I was. 

"I don't like talking about it, Jaeger." I muttered, grabbing a hoof pick. 

"Why not though? I've told you what's changed with me." He said, petting the horse.

"And I have as well." I muttered again, bending down and picking up the horse's front leg. "I've shrunk, my features are defined, I small hands. What else is there to talk about?"

"Well first off, that's definitely changed." He said while chucking. I looked back at him and saw he was looking at my ass. 

"Jaeger!" I yelled, putting the horse's leg back down and stood up. "That's enough!"

He put his arms up in defense, "Sorry, sorry! I just see things that has changed, that you may not see." 

"I've seen what has changed, Jaeger. I don't need you listing them off." I said, moving to the other side of the horse, and lifting it's leg and quickly picked out the hoof. 

"It's not even a big deal. Your ass is... Different. So what? You're making a big deal out of nothing." He said, finally going back to his horse.

"How would even know my ass is different?" I asked, moving to the horse's back leg.

I knew he was blushing and searching for an excuse. "Uh - the girls talked nonstop about you.. And your ass."

"So they explained in detail of what ass my looked like?" I asked, purposefully putting Eren in the spot. I moved back to the other side of the horse, quickly picking out the stones and dirt out of the hooves.

"Yep. Every curve and everything." 

"That's disgusting, Jaeger." 

"What? They're the ones who said it all, not me!" He defended himself. 

I knew he was lying, but I decided to leave him alone, and I went to the saddles. "There's two different types of saddles. Western and English..." I mumbled.

"Western. I can easily throw them over since I'm a more muscular." He said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed a saddle pad and a western saddle. Jesus Christ, have these gotten heavier? Pretty sure they have. People probably made them differently with all the damn leather; it's definitely not because I'm smaller. 

I held the saddle on my hip, as I threw the white saddle pad over the horse's back. 

"Need any help there?" Eren asked, as I saw he already had the saddle over the horse's back.

I glared at him, "No." 

He leaned against the horse, smirking at me. I threw the cinch and the stirrup over the seat, and gripped onto the saddle horn and the back of it, and tried my best to throw it over the tall horse. 

"You need help." He said, walking over to me. 

"He's just too tall." I muttered, glaring at the horse who was looking back at me. He's probably laughing at my shortness and my weakness.

"Mhm, it's okay." He grabbed the saddle out of my hands and easily threw it over and onto the withers of the horse. Eren patted my shoulder, silently chuckling at me.

I could have tore his arm off his shoulder if I was bit more stronger. 

I went over to the other side of the horse, pulling the cinch and the stirrup down. "I could have gotten it myself." I muttered, walking back over to the other side, pulling the cinch around the belly of the horse. 

"Suuuure." He said, doing the same as I was, tightening the latigo. 

"I could, brat." I grunted as I pulled the latigo tightly on the belly, making the saddle tight around the horse. 

"I also have a mole or something on my stomach. That's new, too." He said randomly. 

I remembered that I had a small freckle as well. "I have one on my foot..." I whispered, finishing up the cinch and latigo. 

"On your foot?" He said, laughing. "I bet your feet are smaller, too."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, there are, Jaeger." Not everything shrunk, though. My chest grew, my ass grew, and my thighs grew a bit. 

"Wittle captain is shrinking." He said in a baby voice, laughing.

"I hope that horse kicks you in the dick." I muttered, grabbing a western bridle. 

"I hope your horse kicks you in the dick, too." He said. Too bad I don't have a dick anymore... That's actually depressing, never mind.

We quickly got the bridles on the horses with no trouble, besides Eren's horse not wanting the bit at all. We lead the horse's out to the trail, quickly jumped on the saddle, with my struggling a bit due to the fact that I had to have the stirrups up a bit higher, and I couldn't get my foot up in it to pull myself up, so of course; Eren had to come and push me up. Damn brat.

"This is definitely bringing memories back." Eren said, as we went through the Forrest. 

"The big ass trees." I replied, hiding a chuckle.

"Yes, the big ass trees." He laughed. 

I sighed, putting the reins down, letting the horse walk on its own. I rested my head back, closing my eyes; enjoying the nice breeze. 

"This is so relaxing, thanks for agreeing to come here." Eren said, doing the same with his reins. 

"No problem, brat." 

"Am I actually a brat?" He asked after a moment. I turned back on the saddle, looking at him as he stared back at me.

"Sometimes you are." I answered truthfully, snorting a laugh. 

"You are sometimes, too!" 

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You're calling me a brat?"

"Well, you're mean sometimes." 

"I have my reasons to be mean." 

"Not anymore. We're in a whole new generation, with no Titans and we're not risking our lives anymore. We can finally sit down and relax, and not be scared everyday. And hey! We finally don't have to take a shit in a bucket!" He said, chuckling.

My lips twitched up in a smile, but I quickly hid it. "You've got a point. But that doesn't mean I have to change my personality."

"This is our chance to start over. We can change our personalities, we can change what we like and dislike, we can change everything." Eren said. 

"Okay, Reverend Jaeger." I replied sarcastically at his preaching. "Don't be like those wall worshippers." 

"Fuck, I'm so happy we don't have those damn walls anymore. I couldn't stand looking at them anymore." 

"Those walls were what was saving your damn life." 

"Well, I died so they obviously didn't do that good of a job." He said, nervously laughing. 

"It was my fault." I mumbled, thinking back to what happened.

"No, it wasn't Levi. It was my own fault for dying." 

I snorted, "It was obviously mine, dummy. I wasn't there fast enough."

"Your 3DMG can only got so fast, Levi." Eren mumbled, sighing.

I shook my head, disagreeing. "Whatever, let's just move on with the subject." 

He didn't reply for a moment, petting his horse's neck as he sighed. We rode the horses up a tall hill. 

"Hey, Eren," I mumbled, "I'll race you down the hill."

He looked up at the steep down going hill, and smirked. "You're on."

"Keep in mind, just because I'm shorter now, but I do have a much taller horse than you." I said, chuckling, gathering the reins in my hands, getting more control over the horse.

Eren scoffed. "As if. This horse here can hardly stay still." 

Ha, his horse looks like a damn pony.

"Whatever, horse face."

"Hey! Jean's the horse face!-"

I ignored his response, and kicked my horse in the correct way, and the horse took off in a gallop, quickly leaving Eren and his grey horse behind. It took him a minute to get his horse going after many kicks, but soon was on my tail.

Ha, no pun intended. 

"Cheater!" I heard him yell at me from behind. I could hear him furiously telling his horse to pick up the speed, whenever I looked back I could tell the poor horse was going as fast as his short legs would take him. 

We quickly raced down the hill, and ended up running back to the barn which wasn't far at all. It was good for horses. And good for Eren and I. We needed that, to just be around something familiar. Even though I wasn't all crazy about horse back riding, I know very well I did it a lot back in the walls. And I needed that, to get my mind off of... Certain things, such as my new body. 

After we untacked the worn out horses, and put them back in their stalls, Eren forced me to lay some money down for the barn owners. Even though they had an awful business going on... Brat.

Eren and I then began to walk back to the house, silently. Eren shoulder bumped mine, smiling. "Thanks."

"Yeah." I quietly replied, looking at my combat boots I wore. "You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update. Had some stuff going on, BUT IM ALL GOOD NOW. 
> 
> It seems like I say that a lot now recently.   
> cough.
> 
> ALSO, SORRY FOR MOST OF THE CHAPTER BEING ABOUT HORSES??? I JUST RLY ENJOY WRITING IN DETAIL ABOUT HORSEY STUFF. SORRYNOTSORRY. 
> 
> ANYWAY. This chapter was long as hell, and wasn't edited. So I apologize if there are many mistakes. I'll try to get around editing it tomorrow. :)
> 
> Tell me what you think!  
> -Kade


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Welcome to Chapter Four of Our New World!  
> I wanted to thank everyone for your kudos and feedback! You guys have been nothing but nice, and that's awesome!
> 
> This chapter has a little amount of Ereri moments. This story will have their relationship SLOWLY improving over time. All of my other stories, their relationship goes way too quickly so I'm trying to change my habits up.
> 
> Most of these first few chapters are just focusing on Levi, having a little bit of Eren in it, and then after awhile there will be more Ereri moments! :)

Levi's POV.

"Levi! Wake up!" 

Grunting, I buried my face into the pillow beneath my head. I folded the pillow in half, and covered my head with the other half, trying my best to block the annoying noises of Kira and Eren. 

"It's almost noon, you gotta wake up!"

"I don't have to. Therefore, I will stay right here." I grumbled, wishing they'd go away. 

"Aw, come on little Levi! Don't be so grumpy." Kira said, laughing as she left the room. "My new roommate is visiting today. Get your ass up before I get the water bucket." 

My response was just another grunt. I knew she wouldn't go as far as getting a fucking water bucket. "I'd get up, Levi. She seems pretty serious." Eren whispered, chucking.

I rolled my eyes, peaking out of the pillow to glare at him. "Why the fuck does she remind me so much of that fucking shitty glasses?"

"She kind of does act like her." Eren replied, laughing and then wore a frown and got quiet after thinking about the shitty four eyes. He soon put a teasing smile back on his face, and went back to poking me.

Groaning, I put my face right back into the pillow. And ignored Eren's teasing words. He seemed way too happy today. How are these people so happy in the mornings? Jesus Christ. 

"Here it comes!" Was all I heard before feeling an awfully huge amount of cold water splashing on me and the bed.

"What the fuck, Kira?!" I screamed, jumping out of the bed, getting away from the evil Raven who was currently laughing her ass off. "Can't a guy get some peace and quiet around here?!"

She snickered, "Not around here, no!" She slapped the bucket in Eren's direction forcing him to grab it which he looked awfully confused about. "Nice nips, there little Levi." She said, winking in my direction.

My eyes widened, and I quickly went to cover my chest up, remembering that my chest has grown since I've woken up in this town and was currently soaked, and of course I had to be wearing a white shirt. Thankfully, I didn't think they got a good view of the new size of my chest.

"Get out!" I yelled, glaring at the two of them.

Eren was the first to scramble out of the room while Kira slowly followed behind, laughing. But of course she didn't leave with an annoying ass side mark. "Nice man boobs ya got there." She said with a humorous smirk, and slammed the door behind her.

You've gotta be fucking kidding me. Tell me she didn't see.

I quickly got a shower, which was just about the worst experience I've ever had in my life. I'd be lying if I said I didn't even look down at my new body. I couldn't bare to look at the new parts, and wanted nothing to do with them. Stepping out, I changed into a black shirt and black pants. It was of course, the only outfit I really owned beside the uniform. But I didn't really feel like sticking out like a red thumb in the crowd wearing that thing. Kira told me if I wore those straps out in public around here, people would get the wrong idea and think I'm into bondage or some shit. 

So I thought it would be a better idea most definitely not to do that... 

I finished off the outfit with the uncomfortable ACE bandage around my chest under the shirt, making sure it covered enough that I could go out and not be noticed. 

"Levi! Come in the living room for a moment!" Kira called out. Groaning, I hoped that it had nothing to do with this man boob issue or whatever she had called me back there, and I took my time getting into the living room where Kira and Eren sat in. 

"What's that?" I mumbled, pointing to two boxes Kira had in her hands.

"It's a cell phone." She answered, placing them on the table. "One for each of you. Eren told me he had no idea what they are, so I'm assuming you don't exactly know either. These will help to stay in contact with me, between you two and other people you may meet. That way, if something were to happen, you could quickly get ahold of someone."

I furrowed my eyebrows. More god damn technology. There was too much technology these days, and it made my head want to explode.

"I feel like I could do just fine without it." I mumbled, sitting on the couch beside Eren, across from Kira. "I don't need to depend on some small, annoying contraption."

"It's actually a really helpful contraption, Mr. Levi! You can use the Internet, take photos, text, call... Look up some porn." Kira replied, winking at the last comment. 

Rolling my eyes, I rested my arm on the back of the couch, arm behind Eren's shoulders. "I think I can go without some porn in my life, thank you very much."

Kira scoffed, "Said no man ever." She sat up, handing Eren and I each a box. "Just give it a try. I know both of you could easily get a hang of it, and you'll both be addicted to the thing."

"Addicted to something so unimportant?" I mumbled, making an unimpressed noise at the box. 

"You'd be surprised with how many people can't stop using their phones." Kira commented, chuckling. "I've already got the phones started up for you. My number is in each of them, and you have each other's numbers in there as well. Just mess around with it, and you'll get it. Okay?" She smiled, before standing up from the seat. 

"Whatever." I muttered, not bothering to touch the thing. But of course, Eren was all over his with a huge smile on his face. 

"I think they're cool!" 

"You're a kid, you'd be all over something shiny." I commented, rolling my eyes. 

"Excuse me, but I think we're now around the same age." Eren muttered, for my ears only. 

I scoffed, "Not mentally." 

Eren grumbled something I couldn't hear, and something I couldn't care less about.

"My roommate is going to be here in about 5 minutes. I'll be in the kitchen, so answer the door for me when she arrives!" Kira yelled from another room. I didn't respond, but I would obey. 

I wasn't too fond of having another person here, mainly because I hated being around too many people especially new people. Plus, they probably only spoke English so I wouldn't even be able to talk to them. That should be fun.

"Whoa, look at this. You can use your finger to use it!" Eren exclaimed beside me, holding the phone. His finger drifted across the screen while he smiled brightly. 

I leaned over, and saw his finger just gliding across the screen back and forth, doing nothing special really. Rolling my eyes, I sat up straight and propped my feet up on the coffee table that was in front of me. "How awesome," I muttered. 

"Party pooper." He mumbled, messing around with the phone as he crossed his legs underneath him. 

"Excuse me, kid?" 

He quickly looked up, his eyes wide. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean that."

Chuckling, I rolled my eyes. "I'm joking. Calm down, brat." I pushed his shoulder playfully and watched as he physically relaxed and gave me a nervous smile.

"R-Right." He stammered, returning his gaze back to the phone. "Sweet, everything is in Japanese." He mused and went back to smiling.

Him being able to be so excited over the smallest of things was actually pretty amusing. These things weren't really even that important and yet he seemed so happy with everything. He was keeping a positive attitude about everything, and wasn't thinking about the negatives. Deep down, I envied him for that. Sure, I was keeping aware of everything just in case something wrong were to happen, but I would like to relax and not think about the bad things for once. But for me, it was hardly even possible.

A rapid knock on the door jerked me out of my thoughts and I stood to my feet, striding over to the door. Sighing, I opened it looked at the guest. My eyes widened as far as they could go and my mouth parted. 

"What the hell are you doing here!?" I asked, surprised.

"Oh my god! My little munchkin Levi!" She yelled, jumping up and grasping me into the tightest hug. "I've missed you so much! It's been soooo long!" 

"Hanji?" Eren asked, walking up to the door.

"My baby Titan!" She screamed, quickly grappling him and bringing him into the hug. "I thought you guys would never make it here!"

"I didn't think we'd ever see you again." Eren whispered, hugging her back.

As much as I had missed the annoying freak, I hated hugs and especially group hugs. I pried myself out of the tight arms and broke through them, gasping for air that they about took away from me. 

"Aw, my baby midget! Come back!~" Hanji cooed, frowning.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, ignoring her annoying protests.

"About 6 months now. Isn't this place so weird?" She replied, letting Eren free from the hug. "I love it!"

"That makes one of us." I grumbled, folding my arms.

"Still just as grumpy as you used to be!" Hanji said while laughing. "Aw, but you look so different Levi!" 

Her hands went towards my face, and I quickly swatted them away. I didn't need anyone else studying me and noticing different things. "Yeah, yeah, I have a younger face. No biggie, let's skip that." 

"You also got a different thing behind you." Eren chuckled, nudging my side. I slapped his shoulder, not wanting anymore ass talk. 

"Baby got back?" Hanji said while winking.

"It's just an ass." I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Can we stop talking about me? Eren's changed too!"

"Hell yeah he did! Levi, did you just shrink more or has he gotten taller?"

"More like both." Eren joked, laughing.

"Aww! Midget shrunk!" Hanji cooed again, smiling excitingly.

"I see you're just as annoying." I mocked her, returning to my seat at the couch. 

"Nah, just more fun!"

"I see you guys met the famous Hanji." Kira said, coming into the living room.

"You knew?" I asked, looking over at Kira.

She nodded. "I wanted to surprise you guys! That day I saw you two, wearing the same outfit Hanji was, I knew instantly." 

"Is there anyone else?" Eren asked the question that had been on the tip of my tongue. 

"I haven't seen anyone else yet." Hanji replied sadly. "I've looked, and found no one. They're either not here at all, or in a different state. Or maybe just hiding and going crazy in this new world." 

"Levi went a little crazy." Eren muttered to Hanji though I heard him. Hanji giggled and said something about she expected that from me.

After awhile, we talked more and ate lunch. Eren ended up spilling two glasses of juice and resulted in him slipping all over the floor. Idiot.   
Hanji kept looking at me oddly, studying my face. I had a feeling she was interested in the changes of my face. I did look younger, but it actually was a big difference. Parts of my face has changed, and gave me the horrid look of a feminine look on my face. Not that I had a probably with girls' looks, but I would rather myself not look like one. 

After lunch, Hanji had dragged me into the bedroom I had slept in for the part couple nights and shut the door behind her.

"What the hell are you doing?" I grumbled, furrowing my eyebrows at her.

"Why do you look so different? Eren's changed, I've changed, but not near as much as you." She pointed out, sounding concerned. "And I can tell you're not too happy about it."

Hanji is the only one who has always been able to read me like a book. I've known her the longest, and been around her the most. Even when I didn't want to be around her, she always found a way to force herself into my life and ended up finding a place there. She was around me for a long amount of time and had plenty of time to understand me. She knew what made me tick, made me happy and even knew how to make me laugh and smile. Even on my worst days, she knew what to do. As much as it pisses me off that she is able to do that, I never found myself angry at her. Sure, I got angry. But I was angry with myself, never at her.

"I'm not." I answered truthfully. "I'm not at all." 

"What all has changed? I know it isn't just your face, right?" I shook my head as I clenched my jaw. "Levi, you can trust me. You know that."

I looked away from her, sighing. I hated when she was right. She was always fucking right about everything about me. 

"Everything. Everything about me has changed. I feel like I'm in someone else's body." 

"Like whose body?"

I opened my mouth but I held the words back. I wanted to say something, but I was afraid. Not afraid of telling her, but afraid that it was so easy to tell someone. How it was so easy to get those words out. How something has so drastically changed my life in the short amount of time it's been, how easily I can just tell someone something so private and dear to me. It was then when I realized how much Hanji really meant to me. I could really tell her anything and that scared me. I just wasn't too sure why it did. 

"Like a girl's body." It came out in a whisper, and I had secretly wished she didn't hear it. But of course, she did. She hears everything.

Her eyes widened, and a look of surprise quickly showed on her face before she quickly masked it and nodded. "Oh wow."

"Hanji, I hate it. I've never felt so disgusted in myself. I just want my old self back. Why did I have to be the one that ended up like this?" I quickly said, just wanting to get everything off my chest. Hanji was the only one I felt comfortable telling all of this to. 

She quickly grabbed me and took me into a tight hug. I hesitated at wrapping my arms around her waist, breathing deeply as I tried to calm myself.

"We'll figure everything out. You're going to be okay, Levi." She whispered, patting my back. 

"I'm going to need help, Hanji. I don't know the first thing about female bodies besides the fact that my chest hurts a lot, fuck." I mumbled as she pulled back from the hug.

"Oh Hun, you're in for a real storm. Ever heard of a period?" She said while quietly chucking. 

I scrunched my face up, remembering the term. "Oh god, you're kidding."

She laughed some more, and smiled sadly. "You're going to be so disgusted." She patted my shoulder, comforting me as much as she could. "As awkward as it's going to be for you, I'll help you out. You've just gotta trust me with everything."

Sighing, I dropped my head. I hated everything about this body, and wanted nothing to do with it. But the fact that Hanji was going to help me out, and be here for me made me a bit happy and made me realize it may not be all too awful.

"Just promise me you won't go and have sex with a guy. You have a chance of getting prego now, and I'm sure you don't want that." She said, laughing.

"Gross. I hate babies."

She raised an eyebrow. "You didn't deny the guy part." 

I punched her shoulder. "Gross to that, too!"

"So you're lesbo?" 

"Hanji!" 

"Sorry, sorry!" She raised her hands up in defense. "I guess you'll be asexual now, my little munchkin!"

I rolled my eyes, swatting her hands away from my face as she tried to pinch my cheeks. "Can we just get out of the room now?" 

She nodded quickly before making sure I was okay now, and let me leave the room. Eren gave us an odd look, but quickly dropped it. I silently thanked him for that, not wanting to explain why Hanji had dragged me into the bedroom. 

"Have you told him?" Hanji whispered, meaning Eren. 

"Hell no, I haven't." I replied, looking at her like she was crazy. "Why the fuck would I tell him that?"

"Because he looks up to you and trusts you! You're with him all the time, and he could help with something." She's kidding right?

"Tch, god no. He already stares at my ass, I don't want to imagine what'd he do if he found out I'm basically a girl now." I replied, rolling my eyes. Eren was too busy messing around with his new phone to even hear a word we had been saying.

"Aw, he's got a little crushie on you?"

I pushed her shoulder, not wanting to hear another word from her. Hanji stayed for awhile more, chatting us up plenty. She didn't leave until around midnight, which was very tiring for us all being that she's got such a big ass mouth. As soon as she left, I wasted no time in changing clothes, changing the fucking wet bed sheets and dived into bed. 

Right before I could feel sleep taking over me, I heard the annoying noise of Eren knocking on my door.

"What do you want, kid?" I grumbled, sitting up as he stepped in, looking scared. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I feel like I did." He mumbled, messing around with his fingers.

"What is it, brat?" 

"I had a dream..."

"We all dream. It's nothing new." 

"No, it was a nightmare." He was blushing, looking down at his hands. "I saw all my friends dying, being eaten.."

I stared at him for a moment, not really knowing how he wanted me to react. Sighing, I scooted over and put the blanket back, having a feeling what he wanted. "Stay on that side of the bed. If you get too close to me, your new bed is the floor." 

He nodded quickly, shutting the door behind him and got into bed. He listened to me, and had his back turned towards myself and stayed at the very edge of the bed. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled, laying back as I took my spot on the other side of the bed. It was completely quiet besides the white noise of the ceiling fan blowing down on us. I could tell he was scared, and I knew how he felt. I knew exactly how he felt. Most people expect me to be a person not to be scared. Honestly, I've been scared many times. No, terrified. "Eren, if it helps; I've had dreams too." 

I felt the bed shift as he looked back at me over his shoulder. "The same kind?"

I nodded, even though I wasn't sure if he could see me nodding. "Yeah, it's like I'm reliving the deaths of everybody. Sometimes reliving my own death."

"You don't strike me as someone who has nightmares like that." He mumbled. 

I shrugged. "I don't strike people of a lot of things. But I'm human, Eren. I shit, piss, cry, I fuck up... I'm not a machine." 

"I look up to you."

Those words. Those fucking words. I hate them, I hate them so fucking much. It makes me feel like I'm in the spot. It makes me feel like shit, because I'm not someone who people should look up to. When I mess up, I feel like I've disappointed so many people. I don't like being on the spot, having so many young eyes on me, watching my every move and them wanting to be just like me. 

"Don't say that." I replied, sighing. "I'm not someone you should look up to."

He dropped the subject thankfully. I could tell he respected me, and thought of how I felt. I respected him for that. 

"Let's just go to sleep, and try to forget about the dreams. Okay?" I asked him, pulling the blankets up farther to my chin, closing my eyes. 

"Night." 

I quickly went to sleep, and I must say; that was the best sleep I've had that I could remember. I wasn't really sure why, until I opened my eyes the next morning. Eren had found his way over to my side in the middle of the night. His head rested on my chest and his hand wandered across my stomach, holding me tightly. I had to admit; I was comfortable. I couldn't say that I disliked this. Sure, I felt weird being cuddled by him, but I didn't at the same time. Nice logic there, huh?

Sighing, I attempted to remove his arms after a long enough moment of silently enjoying the comfort I was receiving. Me moving only resulted in him holding me tighter. Quietly groaning, I knew there was no chance of me getting out of bed without having to wake him up myself. I knew he'd be a flustered mess, constantly apologizing. After our little moment last night, I didn't want to do that to the kid, so I stuck it out for a few more minutes. 

"Levi?" Well never mind that. 

I hummed in response, wishing he'd get up.

"Your chest... Why does it feel like this?"

God fucking dammit.


	5. Chapter Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED; SORRY.
> 
> !!! Also !!!  
> There are small, brief mentions of suicide. They aren't detailed at all, and the topic doesn't stay but for one or two sentences. Just a warning, in case there are any people who don't like reading such things. !!!

Levi's POV. 

"Uh.." I stammered, searching for words. "I'm just cold. It's normal for nipples to get hard when I'm cold." Wow, great going Levi! Now we're getting into a conversation about nipples. Gold star for you!

"Oh." Was Eren's response, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. If I'm lucky, he may be too tired to process that he was just laying on a sack of female's breast as pillows. "Big ass nipples."

You're not fucking helping, Eren.

"Anyway!" I quickly said, sitting up and pulling the blanket up to my chest. "Can you get out? I need to change."

He looked at me funny, his eyes half way closed. "Since when have you been so private?"

"Eren." I glared at him, "Get out."

"Alright, alright." He muttered, slowly getting out of bed, stumbling on his way out. "Uh, sorry for invading your space. But thanks for last night."

"Don't mention it, kid." 

He exited the room and I made sure he closed the door behind him before I slammed myself back on the pillow behind me. 

That was a close one.

Groaning, I quickly changed clothes not wanting to even bother with another shower again. As dirty as I felt, I knew it wasn't worth looking at my awful new body again. Afterwards, I ran into a very excited Kira who was talking about us finally getting jobs.

"Can't wait." I muttered, sarcastically. 

"Ah, I've found so many, you're both going to be so happy!" She exclaimed, flapping her arms everywhere as she sat down at the computer in the living room. Eren and I took a seat at the couch, looking at the wild girl like she was crazy. "I found some book stores that had open positions, floral shops, movie theaters, cafés, and so much more! Levi, you could find a job at some kind of house cleaning thing too!" Eren snorted at the last comment, and I refrained myself from slapping the kid.

"Kira." I muttered, placing a foot on the coffee table.

She looked up at me, eyes wide with a huge smile on her face. "Wha?"

"We don't know English." 

I could have sworn I saw a huge ass light bulb appear at the top of her head and a look of realization flowed her face. "Oh. Shit, you're right."

"How the hell did you forget that? You've been speaking Japanese to us all this time." I replied, chuckling. 

"It completely went over my head." She giggled, closing the laptop's screen. 

"Might be a smart thing to learn English before we even think about getting a job." Eren muttered, yawning as he rested his head on the back of the couch.

"Fuck, I am not looking forward to learning a whole other language." I snarled, sighing.

Kira shrugged, "Could always work at a Japanese sushi restaurant." 

I scoffed. "I can't see myself even attempting to do that."

Eren laughed, "Those sushi knives would be larger than Levi himself."

I leaned over and slapped Eren's upper arm. "Excuse me?"

He rubbed at his arm, his smile instantly leaving. "Uh, nothing." 

Kira's eyes widened, slowly pushing the laptop off her lap. "Well... I can find some English classes for you, or you can try to learn online?"

Shrugging, I looked away the injured Eren. "I don't give a shit."

"Let's go to a class! We could meet new friends." Of course Eren said that. Of fucking course, he'd be the one too ecstatic about meeting new people.

"Gross. Friends." 

Eren rolled his eyes at me, "You're going to have to learn how to socialize sooner or later, Mr. Grump."

Raising my eyebrows at him, I raised my hand again. "Want another one?"

"Nope!" He leaned away from me with a pleading look in his eyes.

"That's what I thought." I replied as I smirked. Of course I was just playing around with him, I wouldn't just hit the brat for some stupid comment. Let's look at it as a kind of payback for earlier.

"Okay, well! I can look up some English classes for you guys and I'll let you know what I find!" Kira said happily, and stood to grab her keys off the counter. "I'm gonna run into town before I head to work. You know how to get ahold of me if you need me! Eren, get Levi to use his cell phone or you have permission to beat him if he doesn't." 

"Deal!" Eren replied almost too excitingly. 

"If you even so much as think of laying a finger on me, you're dead." I threatened, glaring at the brunette. "I refuse to use technology if I don't even need it." 

Kira rolled her eyes, slipping her sweater on. "You're like an old man." 

Well, considering the amount of time I had been asleep I should be ancient, so she's not wrong. 

"Don't die while I'm gone; I don't feel like getting questioned for your death." She joked as she jumped into her shoes. Okay, not jumped but she may as well have as hyper as she looked. 

"Don't look at me if you come back home with Eren's dead body on the floor." I replied, rolling my eyes. Kira left the house, laughing. 

"Ass." Eren muttered, snorting. Very Attractive.

"Dick head."

"Fuckwad."

"Ass butt."

"Big nipples."

"Eren Jaeger!" I yelled, pushing him on the floor with a loud thud when he hit the floor. I could feel my face heat up a bit. I had hoped he fucking forgot what happened this morning. "Don't ever repeat that!"

He groaned as he laid on the floor. "There goes my back."

"It's going to be more than your back if you bring that back up." 

"Sorry!" He replied laughing, but soon stopping and gripped his back again.

"You're such an ass." I rolled my eyes, laying my legs across the couch in the empty seat Eren was just sat at. Eren mocked me, making funny faces as he got up from the floor. He glared at my legs that took his spot. "You snooze, you lose."

"Yeah, I'm the ass." He muttered, rolling his eyes and sat at the other couch. "Have you used the phone yet?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to?"

"Nope."

Eren groaned. "It's not even all that bad." 

I looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, where did you even learn to read?"

Eren glared at me, picking up his phone. "Armin taught me a while back."

"Ah, that's the coconut, right?" 

"He's not a coconut!" 

I scoffed, "Tell that to his hair." 

"Have you took a look at your hair? Looks like you're going bald but starting from the bottom." He shot back, looking smug. I grabbed the TV's remote and quickly threw it at his head. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

"Are you really fucking asking that?" I snapped, resting my head back on the couch's arm rest. 

Eren only grunted in response, returning his attention back to the stupid cellular device. "Short people really are little devils."

"We're closer to hell."

"I believe it."

Rolling my eyes, I shifted my laying position, grunting when I felt a pain form in my stomach. "What the shit?"

"What now?"

I ignored his annoyed tone, and put pressure on the side of my stomach with my hand. "Can you get me some water?"

"Why can't you? Are your legs to short?"

"Eren I swear to god, if you make one more short joke, I will choke you." I snapped, looking up to glare at him. "Just get me a glass of water, okay?"

He groaned, putting the phone in his pocket and stomping over to the kitchen. I heard the water begin to run. 

I didn't know where the hell the damn pain come from, but it was painful enough that I didn't have even an ounce of energy or desire to get up from my laying position. 

"Here." I heard Eren mutter, handing me a glass of water. I hummed in response, removing my hand from my side to grab the glass and take a sip. "You got pale real quick. Paler than usual, that is. You okay?"

I nodded, placing the glass on the table. "Just be quiet for a bit." I mumbled, putting my hand on my side again and my free arm on my forehead. "I think I'm just getting sick."

"Do you want me to call Kira?"

"No, don't call her." I snapped. "I don't need her."

"Well damn. Someone's on their man period."

My eyes widened, and my glance snapped in his direction. "What did you say?"

"Relax, it's a joke. I saw it somewhere on Instagram or something." He muttered.

I ignored the unfamiliar name of Instagram, and my mind wandered somewhere else. I knew what a period was, but all I knew is that it was gross and disgusting and made girls extra pissy. But that's all I knew. 

Oh god, don't tell me.

"Can you call Hanji and tell her to get her ass over here." I ordered, quickly getting off the couch and ignoring the pain in my side. 

Eren eyed my swaying motions as I stood. "You sure you don't need the doctor or something?"

"Eren. Call her. Now." I growled towards him, quickly making my way to the bathroom. I hissed as a stabbing pain made its way into my side. "Shit."

If I am starting my period or whatever, and this is a symptom of it. Fuck this, I'm out. I'll tie a noose for myself. 

"She'll be here any minute!" Eren yelled out from the living room. 

I didn't bother replying to him. I kept my hand on the side of the hall way to help with my balance as I entered the bathroom. I had no desire sitting on the damn toilet so I took a set on the counter and gripped my side again. 

"I'm here!" I heard Hanji scream from the front of the house. As annoying as her voice was, I was relieved to hear it.

I heard Eren tell her I was in the bathroom and I heard her loud footsteps running towards the bathroom before busting into the room.

"How the fuck did you get here so fast?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know I'm always around every corner!" She replied, closing the door behind her. She glanced at my hand gripping my side. "Ah, looks like the cramps hit you hard."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You mean this is actually part of it?"

"I'm afraid so! They'll either get worse, or better each month. Lucky for you, I have some medicine with me for that kind of pain." She dug through her purse and pulled out a little medicine packet and gave me one small tablet and filled a cup that was sitting at the sink, half full of water. She pouted as she watched me down the pill. "You're so pale."

"It hurts like a bitch." I replied, putting down the cup. "This happens every month?"

"Yep! They usually start when girls are about 11 or 12 or so." She replied. I eyes her, not liking that response. "Uh, or people with feminine parts..." She quickly corrected herself. 

I did not in no way want to referred as a female.

"Have you felt anything?" She whispered.

"What? Is there something supposed to kick inside me now?"

She snorted, "No, silly! I meant any blood."

I made a grossed out face, not even wanting to feel anything remotely like that. "No."

"Ah, okay. Gives me time to explain some more embarrassing things for you!" She said, laughing as she dug through her purse again. She pulled out a small box that had English writing on it. "These, my friend, are tampons."

"And they do what?" 

She giggled loudly, and moved closer. "You put them inside you and they stop the blood from coming out!"

"Hanji!" I yelled, pushing her away. "Is this seriously what you have to do with these things?"

"Sure is! It's not all that bad, but then again it may be for you since you've never had a vagina before..." 

"No shit, Sherlock." I muttered. "Is there another way?"

"Well, yes. But it's much more disgusting. You'd have to basically sit in your blood if you did it that way." 

"Not doing that." 

"Thought so!" She patted my shoulder as she chuckled. "So that means we'll have to stick with these. Want me to explain how to use them?"

My eyes widened and a horrified expression made its way to my face. "Oh god, don't you dare."

"No, not like that! I'll use my hands to explain! I'm not undressing, silly." She doubled over in laughter. 

"Just hurry up and get it over with before I end you." I muttered, hissing as another stabbing pain made its way to my side again.

"Okay, okay!" She quickly said, opening the box. She pulled out a skinny, but long packet that had plastic wrapping. She opened the wrapping and a small plastic tube appeared. It had a string coming from the bottom. 

"The fuck is that?"

"It's the tampon, silly." 

My eyes widened, as I put two and two together. "I have to put that huge thing inside of me?!" I glanced at the item she held. It was about the size of a pen, it was small, but if that thing had to go inside of me, the size of it automatically went to huge.

"It's not even that bad, Levi!" Hanji said, slapping my hand like a mother would to her child who put there hand in the cookie jar. Only thing different about this, is that it sounded like my hand would be no where near a cookie jar if I had to deal with this item she held. "Anyway! It goes inside of you, and you push this plastic item down and off. Then you're finished. That's all."

"You make it sound like its no big deal at all." I grumbled, glaring at the frightening green item she held. 

"Because it's really not. It's either this, or you bleed everywhere. Unfortunately having a period isn't an option, unless you want surgery. And I'm guessing you want nothing to do with that." She replied, putting the small box under the sink. 

"No thanks." 

She chuckled, and sadly smiled towards me as I fidgeted on the counter where I sat. She could tell I was completely the opposite of excited or happy about this. But then again, who would be about periods? They're nothing but disgusting and painful - did I mention disgusting? 

"I know you don't like this, Levi. But it's how things are now." She wasn't just talking about periods now. She was talking about the change, and everything that had happened along with it. "But I'm going to help you every second through it."

The shitty pair of glasses had been a huge help for me. Even if I wasn't enjoying what she helped me with, I didn't have much of a choice now. Unless I wanted to end things myself but I didn't exactly want to die once again. So I decided to be the man - ... I guess I can't really say that anymore, can I? I decided to man up and accept the fact that I can't change anything, and and deal with it. I can say man up, right? 

Hanji answered some of my questions that I had. Like, does it ever get stuck? Do I have a chance of getting blood on me? Does it get really bloody? And unfortunately, her answer was yes to every one of those questions. I was getting more and more uneasy about the situation I would have to deal with here soon. 

She left the house soon after, and told me to be aware if I felt anything and go do what she taught me to do. I waved it off, and rolled my eyes at her leaving figure. It was Eren and I once again at the house, and he was full of questions. Which was expected.

"What was so urgent that you needed her here?" 

"Is that any of your business, kid?" 

"...No." 

"Then let's keep it that way."

I know he was curious. But it's not like I could tell him she was helping me with my upcoming bloody mess. I was everywhere but close to telling him about my change. I didn't even want to tell him, but I had a feeling he would know later on in the months. He seemed to innocent to even accept the fact that his former Corporal now has a vagina and boobs. So for now, it's better if stayed in the dark.

"I found some English classes online." He informed me, messing around on his phone. "Come check it out?"

Sighing, I threw myself on the recliner. "Not really in the mood to learn a stupid language right now." 

"I didn't say you had to take a lesson, I was just wanting you to check the website out." He rolled his eyes, standing from his seat and stood beside the recliner I was sitting at. 

"Are you just trying to get me to use the phone? Because that's not happening." 

"Oh come on! It's not even that bad, Levi!" So I was right, he was trying to trick me. "Look, you can do so much with this thing."

"Yeah, you can stick it up your asshole." 

"My asshole is bigger than it, anyway." I could tell he did not mean to say anything related to that, by the way his face heat up and bit his lip.

"I didn't really want to know the size of your asshole, Eren. But thanks for the information." I muttered, leaning back into the chair's cushions. 

"I didn't- I mean, it's not-" He stammered, searching for all the excuses he could think of. 

"Jaeger, forget it. I'm just fucking with you. Now take a deep breath and calm the hell down." He listened to me, and leaned against the recliner's arm rest, his butt coming in contact with my hand. "Leave your big asshole off my hand, brat."

"L-Levi!" He jumped away from the chair, blushing. 

I chuckled, waving him off. "You're such a child." 

"I'm not the one making ass jokes." He muttered, staying away from me. 

"Actually," I looked towards him wearing a smug smirk, "you did start it."

"Shut up." He mumbled. 

"Wow. Telling your superior to shut up? You've got more balls than I thought." I joked, folding my ankles.

"I- sorry! I didn't mean- Uh.." 

"Eren." His eyes snapped in my direction. His eyes were wider than saucers, and the blush that covered his face only made his eyes appear wider which amused me. His fingers fidgeted as he held the phone in his hands. His eyes wiggled, wanting to look everywhere but in my direction, but my gaze held his. "Calm down." I wasn't telling him to calm down, because he couldn't take a damn joke. There was a deeper reason behind my words. When he was embarrassed, his heart beat went berserk. Which could result in some scary things, if you know what I'm meaning. Such as, changing. It's not just anger that can change him, but his heart race and him loosing control of it. I didn't want that happening in the least. 

Eren took multiple deep breaths. And put a hand to his face as if it would cool it down. After a few moments of calming himself down, he turned back to me. "I... I don't think I can change anymore."

"What makes you think that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, it just feels different. I mean, there aren't even any Titans anymore, so why would I be able to change?"

"You don't know that, Eren. There's always that possibility that you can, and I would rather not take that chance, if that's okay with you." I snapped, standing from the chair. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me if you need me."

"Yes sir..."


	6. Chapter Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Near the end, this chapter does get quite detailed. So beware of that aha.

Levi's POV. Unedited.

"We'll start off with an easy word." Kira said happily. "Hello. You say this when you greet someone."

She decided to be our English teacher today, since I had made a big deal of a class sounding horrible. I didn't think she'd actually agree and do something about it, but I'm not complaining. I don't exactly want to learn English, but I didn't have much of a choice if I was going to be living in this time of the world.

Eren happily said the English word, though his accent sounding amusing and I couldn't help but snort. Eren sent me a glare but quickly softened his face, afraid of what I may do back to him. 

"Awesome job! Now you're turn, Levi!" 

I folded my legs, resting my arm on the back of the couch which was behind Eren. I muttered the word, noticing I had an odd accent as well as I said the English word. 

"See, you're not the only one." Eren huffed, folding his arms across his chest and looking like an angry 10 year old. Kids...

I thumped his head with my finger, annoyed with his snarky remarks. "Shut it."

"Oh hush, Eren! He did just as good. It's expected for you two to have an accent, I still have mine; just not as strong." Kira said, giggling. "Alright, next word. Goodbye. You say this when you or them are leaving, or ending a conversation." She explained her best, glancing at her laptop for guidance.

This went on for a while, us only starting out with simple, short, but important words. I learned that the language is very much confusing, and had many slang words that were made up, but were often used. Kira didn't even know how to explain some of the words in Japanese. Only makes me realize how I definitely didn't want to learn this damn language.

"You guys did awesome! Next time though, you should go to a class." Kira said, closing her laptop. I sent her a glare. "Oh come on, nothing's wrong with a class. Plus, like Eren said, it would be a chance to meet more people."

Eren looked at me and sent me a huge, toothy smile. I furrowed my eyebrows at the idiot. "Get that awful smile off your face before I punch it off." It quickly disappeared. "I don't know, I'll go but I won't socialize." 

Kira sighed, but decided that was all she was going to get out of me, which was true. 

"Do you know if other people speak Japanese that will be going there?" Eren asked.

"Yeah, of course! Since Purdue is in this state, a college not far from here, people come from all over the place. Most people already know English, but a lot of them like to improve it." 

"So we're probably the only ones who know only about 10 words?" I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah... But nothing is wrong with that, Mr. Grump!" 

"Awesome, can't wait." There was much sarcasm in that sentence.

"Don't sound so happy." She had sarcasm in her voice as well. "Anyway, I'm going to head to work. I'll be back later tonight. Call me if you need anything. Don't beat each other up."

"No promises." I said as I glared at Eren just as she walked out the door. 

"Don't beat me up, big tits." Eren said, and quickly slapped a hand on his mouth. "Uh, I mean-"

"What the fuck did you say?!" I stood up and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him forward. I couldn't grab him and pull him up like I could before. "Eren, I swear to god, if you say one more line even similar to that, I won't hesitate to punch you across the face."

His face flushed, and fear appeared on his face. Now, I might be, or least used to be, a heartless bastard but this fucking look on his face was enough to make me almost quickly let him go and bow down to him yelling out apologizes. But I held back, but gently let him go. 

"I'm sorry! It slipped!" He said, backing up into the couch. "I mean, obviously it was a joke anyway. Guys don't have tits..." He nervously laughed at the end, hoping what he said wouldn't have made me angry.

Well maybe this guy does. "Whatever Jaeger. Just keep shit to yourself." 

I was probably way too defensive over the topic, but I couldn't but be. I'm sure if I wanted to come off as a guy with no tits, I don't think I should be so defensive when it comes to topics like that. Fuck.

"Sorry, sir."

Sighing, I sat back down beside him. "You don't have to call me sir. And stop apologizing so much."

"Sorry - uh, I mean okay." 

I closed my eyes, wishing my now forming head ache would disappear. I leaned my head back against the back of the couch, and rested my legs on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Do you want any pain medicine?" I heard Eren ask beside me. He could tell I had a head ache. 

I peaked an eye open and glanced at him. He had a worried look on his face as he looked back at me. He was still sorry at his fuck up, but was worried about me when I was in pain. Which lately, I'm in pain all the time which only resulted in him gaining some worry lines on his forehead. Damn brat. "If you don't mind, that would be great."

"I don't mind." He mumbled, and I felt the couch shift as he stood from the seat and walked into the kitchen and to a cabinet where Kira kept medicine. "Uh, how about Tylenol?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, and rubbed at the side of my waist where my cramps have been for last few hours today and almost all day yesterday before Hanji had came over and gave me those pills. "No... Um, how about Midol?" I muttered. Midol was used for cramps, and even said it on the box itself. But thankfully, it also said it helped with headaches as well.

I heard Eren snatch a box from the cabinet. "It says this helps with a bunch of cramps and other pains. Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Yes, Eren. Just get me one and shut up." 

I heard him whisper mocking words, and I heard the flowing sound of water soon after. 

"Here." He said and passed me a glass of water and a small pill. I hummed in response and downed the pill quickly. "You've been really off lately. What's going on?"

I rolled my eyes once again as I downed the water quickly. He had only filled it up halfway empty, but it felt good on my throat. I placed the glass on the table, and glanced at him. "It's nothing, Eren. Nothing to be concerned about anyway. Why do you care so much about I'm feeling?"

He shrugged, sitting beside me again. "Guess it just kind of became natural when you became my captain. And I know how you were when we first arrived here, and I can't help but be worried about you at times." He explained, looking down as he hoped I didn't catch his flushed face. 

I fiddled with my fingers as I replied. "Well, thanks for caring I guess. But I'm fine, really." I did want to tell him, but at the same time I definitely didn't want to tell him what had changed about me. I'm not sure how he would react, and I couldn't help but be slightly afraid of his reaction.

"You'll tell me soon, though, right?" I didn't know if he could just read minds, or what. 

"We'll see, Eren." I mumbled. 

"Oh, I meant to show you something." He muttered, shifting in the couch. "I found something that has changed." 

"Please don't remove a clothing item." I mumbled, eyeing his actions as he filled with his shirt. 

"I'm not! Look." He raised the bottom hem of his shirt and gently pushed part of his pants down to reveal his hip. "See this?"

A brown splat was there. "Eren. That's birthmark." 

He gave me a flat look. "Look at it. Tell me what it looks like though." 

I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked closer, and nothing stuck out. "Eren, I'm literally only seeing an irregular size of a freckle. What the hell are you on?"

"Levi! Look at it closer! Tell me that doesn't look like the Wings Of Freedom!" 

"Eren, a freckle isn't going to look like the Wings Of Freedom."

"Look at it! See, these are the wings." He said, as he pointed to two sides of the mark. Sure, it was in a weird shape but I didn't understand how it looked like the Wings Of Freedom.

"Eren. You're high."

"No I'm not! You're not looking close enough."

"What do you want me to do? Put my face right up to your hip?" I muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"N-No! Look. You don't see the wings?"

I groaned and pushed him down on the couch. He yelped as I did so. I pushed his shirt up a bit and glanced at his damn birth mark. My fingers moved his skin around where the mark was, enjoying his flushed look. I glanced closer at the mark, and realized that yeah sure, it did look somewhat similar to the Wings Of Freedom. But not closer enough to be an exact replica, but as close as a mark could be.

"Okay, so it does look kind of like it. What about it?"

"It wasn't there before." He muttered, underneath me. "I noticed it earlier before my shower. Maybe you have one?"

"I don't have one." 

"Have you even looked?" 

"Yeah! I mean, not for the mark but I've noticed other things..."

"Look on your hip." 

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because nothing is there!" I said, glaring at him.

"Just give it a look!" 

I groaned, getting off of him. I sat on my butt and leaned over to lift the bottom hem of my shirt, and pushed the band of my pants down a little. Nothing was there. "Nothing. Told you."

"Look on the other side!" He said loudly, rolling his eyes.

I turned to my right side, and did the same thing to expose my hip. Sure enough, there was a mark there that looked exactly like Eren's. He put his hip close to mine to prove it. 

"See? I told you." 

I looked at the two marks together for a long moment before I quickly pushed my shirt down and moved away from the close distance between us. "It means nothing, Eren. It's just a mark that looks similar to the wings."

Of course that wasn't true. I mean come on, both of our marks look exactly alike. It's no coincidence. And I didn't like that one bit. What was even more odd, is that mark wasn't there before. I basically examined my whole body, despite how gross it was, and I definitely didn't see anything on my hips before. But marks don't just appear like that, right? 

"You know that's not true." He replied, pushing his shirt back down. "It's gotta mean something."

"Probably nothing important. Just drop it." I said, rubbing the side of waist as a punch of pain appeared but not even close to how bad it was earlier before I took the medicine. 

He sighed but obliged to my command. "We have to move out soon." He muttered after a moment. 

I remember Kira saying Hanji was going to move in soon, and that she would help us find another place. But of course she wanted us to have jobs and know a good amount of English before she sent us off alone. It was honestly all really stressful because I wasn't exactly all too excited to get a job and learn English. 

"Yeah, I know." I muttered. 

"Do you uh, maybe want to get a place together?" He whispered, and I was quick to notice his face flush. "I mean, you don't have to. But I was thinking it may be easier and cheaper if we do that."

I thought about it for a moment. Yeah, Jaeger was pretty damn annoying at times but he made good company the other times. I'd be lying if I didn't find the kid amusing, and that it was slightly fun to pick on him. But all the other times, I had a horrible head ache because of him. But he was right, it would be cheaper and it may be the easiest way being that he seemed way more willing to learn English, and he could easily do some talking for me when it came to business. I remember myself used to love being alone, and wanted no one even around me. Many, many things have changed.

"Yeah, we can do that." I mumbled, raising an eyebrow in his direction. "Nothing funny, though. Only because it's easier." 

I've always had a feeling he had some kind of dumb feelings for me or something, so it was only something else for me to tease him about and such. I didn't really care how he felt about me, but it wasn't mutual of course. God, I don't even want to think about getting close to anyone relationship wise. 

His eyes widened at my response. "W-What! No, that's not what I meant!" 

I smirked, standing up from the couch. I thumped his forehead and scoffed. "I'm just fucking with you, kid."

"Stop thumping me!" He yelled, rubbing his forehead. "It feels weird."

"You look weird."

"You are weird." He shot back. 

"You're such a child." 

"Technically, we're the same age now." He replied, looking up at me. 

"Like I said, not mentally. You're like 10." I muttered, grabbing the glass that once had water in it.

"At least I'm not as short as a 10 year old." He shot, wearing a smug expression.

As I walked past him, I kicked his shin with my combat boot that was tied to my feet. "Watch it, brat." 

He quickly pulled his sore leg up to him, rubbing it while hissing as the pain shot up and down his leg. "That hurt like a bitch!"

"You talk shit, you get hit." 

I walked out of the living room and placed the glass in the dish washer. I raised my arms above my head, stretching as I yawned. I hissed as another pain shot through my waist. My hands quickly went to the area, rubbing it as if it would make the pain go away. Only this time, the pain went farther down my abdomen. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I hissed and quickly made my way through the living room where a confused Eren watched my actions. I ignored the kids and quickly went to the bathroom. My hands fiddled around with the cell phone in my back pocket. Yeah, I decided to step up in life and finally messed around with the phone and learned how to use it. Gold star for me. 

My fingers quickly dialed Hanji's number. I slammed the door shut behind me, and made my way to the toilet. I made a disgusted face as I messed around with my pants as I placed the phone I between my shoulder and jaw, balancing it. 

She finally picked up, with her annoying perky voice. "Hey, lil Levi! What's going on!"

"Hanji! I think it started." I stammered, messing around with my difficult belt. 

"Oh! Alright, awesome! Are you ready to be disgusted?" She giggled, almost evilly sounding. 

"Uh, not exactly." I finally got my belt unbuckled, and I quickly got them pulled down. "Gross."

"I knew you'd say something along those lines." She laughed. "You remember what I told you? How to use it?"

I made another disgusted face as I eased myself onto the toilet. I tried to calm myself down and attempted to not look at the small, but gross mess. "Yeah, I think so..." I muttered, leaning over to grab the box she had brought over yesterday. 

"It may seem hard at first and will be really uncomfortable, but you'll soon realize it wasn't even that difficult and you'll get used to the feeling." 

"Gee thanks Hanji. Can't wait for this." I muttered, throwing away the plastic wrapper from the tampon. "Fuck, I hate this." 

"I'm sorry, buddy." She whispered, and I could basically see the pout on her lips. "Aw I wish I was there."

"No, oh god, I don't need you here. What would you do, try to do this yourself? Because I'm not letting anywhere close to this... Disgusting area."

"Hey, be nice! That's insulting to us people that actually don't mind having a vagina." She said defensively, but had an amused tone in her voice.

"I don't see how anyone doesn't mind having this." I muttered, fiddling around with the bright neon, green colored plastic item in my hand. 

Her loud cackle went right through my ears. "Anyway! You have the tampon?"

"Yeah... Hanji, this thing is huge. Are you sure it fits?"

"Yes, it does Levi!" Her laugh only got louder. "Haven't you ever had sex with a girl before? We can accept stuff bigger than you think!"

"Hanji, that's fucking disgusting." I muttered, fiddling with the item in my hand. "I don't wanna do this.... How about that surgery you spoke about, eh?" I joked.

"You and surgery? HAH, in your dreams." She laughed. She was right. She knew how afraid I was of doctors and any type of surgery in general. 

"Okay. How do I do this again?" I asked, returning the phone in between my shoulder and jaw. Just in case I had to use two hands... Cue the gagging noises.

"Literally all you have to do is put it in the hole." 

"Why are you so detailed? It's disgusting." I said, grimacing. 

"I know right?" She said, smugly. "Alright so! Just put it in until you get the bottom of the cap that moves. When you get to that part, just remove the cap and you're done! It's that easy!"

"Don't you dare say it's easy." I muttered, wrinkling up my nose. "Fuck, Hanji there is so much blood! Is this normal?"

"Yes, very normal! Calm down. Just do what I said to do!" 

I gave out an over exaggerated groan before bending down to attempt at doing this disgusting job. "Uh, ouch." I muttered, stopping what I was doing. "You didn't say this shit hurts!" 

"It hurts the first time, but you'll get used to it!" She said, chuckling. "It's just like sex for girls! And guys... If you, ya know, swing that way for it in the back."

"I'm not gay, Shitty Glasses so drop it." I knew what she was doing. She's always accused me of liking guys. 

"Shut up and get it done already!" 

Sighing, I tried again, and finally I got it. "This feels so weird." 

"Push it in all the way, Levi." It's almost like she's in this room with me, knowing exactly what I'm doing.

"Gross, gross, gross." I said, quickly pushing the rest of the plastic item inside, and removed the cap and quickly threw it away. "Gross. Blood, I'm seeing more blood." I could almost see her rolling her eyes.

"Just wash your hands and you'll be fine! Good job, lil Levi!" 

"That was horrible." I grumbled, pulling my pants back up and buckled my belt. I flushed the toilet and began to walk towards the sink but stopped. "Holy shit, this feels weird. Is this how it feels for girls to have sex or something?"

"Not even close! It hurts much more to have sex. Losing your virginity, that is." 

"Remind me to never have sex while I have this body then." I mumbled, washing my hands thoroughly. Also known as washing them twice. And once more for luck.

"Sure thing, bud." She said. I could tell she was joking.

"I'm not having sex, Hanji. Ever again. Not with this body that is." 

"Aw, does Little Levi miss his dickey-doo?!" 

"Fuck you."


	7. Chapter Seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Character is introduced!

Levi's POV. Unedited~

"Levi! You can't be doing that here!" Even scolded, glaring at the item in between my fingers. "Where did you even get that?"

I shrugged, rolling my eyes. "At the gas station. What's the big deal?"

"I never knew you were a smoker, that's all." Eren muttered, giving the cigarette an odd look that was currently in between my lips. 

"There's a lot you don't know about me, kid." Which was the most truest words I've spoken all day. Then again, I haven't talked much today.

"Eren, calm down. Him smoking is his choice." Kira said, thumping his shoulder. I've noticed Eren always gets thumped a lot.

We were currently standing in the parking lot of a building that was going to hold Eren and I's next English class. I had decided to smoke a cigarette, as they always me help with my nerves. I'd never admit that I was nervous about going into class, and meeting annoying strangers who are just going to shove difficult, but pointless English words down our throats.

"Well. I'll let you guys be alone now. I'm going to head back to the house, and I'll be going to work soon. Will you guys be able to find your way back home?" Kira asked, rewrapping the brown scarf around her neck. She had walked with us to the building, as I still was completely against using those creepy ass vehicles.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be fine. We just gotta go straight, left and then right and then another left and there ya are; I've got it." I said quickly, flicking the ashes off the cigarette.

Kira's eyes widened and she giggled. "Well, I'll see you later then! Don't be so rude to the new people, Levi!"

"Bye Kira!" Eren called out. Kira quickly left, heading back to her house. "Levi, can you put that out now? It stinks."

I glared at him, grabbing his shirt and pulled him closer to my face. Just as we were only a few inches away from our noses touching, I exhaled and a big amount of smoke slowly left my mouth and drifted towards Eren. His eyes were too wide and face was too flushed to even realize what had just happened. 

I pushed him away and chuckled at his reaction. He quickly shook his head, as if it would help get the thoughts away from his mind. He set his eyes back on me. "I'm serious. Put it out!"

I rolled my eyes, and stomped on the small cigarette underneath my combat boot. "Come on, let's get this over with."

"Oh hush, this is going to be fun." Eren replied, nudging me with his elbow right into my side. I hissed and the most annoying giggle came out of my mouth as he hit a funny bone. 

"Eren, you ass!" I slapped the back of his head, trying to hide the fact that I just giggled like a 12 year old seeing her crush. 

He rubbed his head, but was doubled over in laughter which told me he clearly heard my embarrassing giggle. "I knew you had a little cutie side of you!" He said while laughing.

I hid my flushed face as I looked away from him. I never want to hear that giggle again. "You caught me off guard." What an awesome excuse. 

"Pft, whatever!" Eren said, catching his breath from his laughing fit. "Ah, come on Mr. Giggly. Let's go inside." Remind me to hit him again once we get home for that comment. 

Sighing, I walked behind him towards the glass doors, and entered the building. It was a large room with tables set up, and couches and snacks on some of the tables. There were groups of people gathered around in their own small group as they chatted. I had guessed that they were speaking in their own native language. 

"Doesn't seem too bad." Eren said, gazing across the room. 

"Yet." I muttered, leaning over to the snack table and snatched a macadamia cookie. "You do the talking when someone comes up and speaking English." I told him. He has been way more eager to learn the language than I have been, and he took the time out of his days to teach himself some words, so it was obvious he knew more than me. Which I didn't give a shit about, but I would rather him do the talking than me make a fool out of myself and I end up talking about something totally inappropriate at the wrong time. Not that has ever stopped me, though.

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that. Slacker."

"Eren, don't make me slap you again."

"I'm going to end up calling the police on you if you keep this abusing up." He joked, filling a small plastic cup up with lemonade. 

"You like it." I joked back, but I could have laughed when I saw his face actually heat up. So he was that kind of person. What a brat.

"Alright, everyone! Let's have a seat now!" Some old man came into the room yelling out the annoying English words, that I didn't understand in the least. I raised an eyebrow in Eren's direction, waiting for a response from him.

"We gotta go sit." He muttered, gulping down his drink and made a funny face as the sour drink was a bit too much. What a weak ass shit.

Eren and I took a seat on one of the couches, while everyone else took their own seat on the plastic chairs or the other couches. The old man that had yelled out before, sat on a chair in the middle of the room so we could all view him. 

He went on talking about some boring shit, that I obviously didn't even understand in the first place which honestly made it even that more boring. Eren shifted in his seat, and I could tell he was becoming uncomfortable as he didn't understand what all was being said either. This was stupid, the teacher seemed like he wasn't even giving us any acknowledge and that we didn't even speak English. What a dick.

I sighed, leaning back in my seat and shut my eyes half way. This shit was going to put me to sleep. 

I felt a poke on my shoulder and I realized it was the brunette sitting beside me. "What?" I whispered, furrowing my eyebrows at Eren.

"Look at that man over there." He was pointing to the direction by the doors we entered not long ago. There was a tall man leaning against the wall, but his back aiming towards us. He was huge, to say the least.

"What about him?" I mumbled, turning back to Eren.

"You don't see that?" 

"See what, idiot?"

"Look at his elbow." 

I gave him a weird look at his odd command, but looked back at the man and glanced at his elbow that was exposed by his white button up shirt, but the sleeves pulled up over his elbow. He had a small, almost unnoticeable, mark on the area of his elbow. "It's just a mark."

"You said that about the mark on our hips." He whispered. 

My eyes widened, and I found myself leaning forward as if it would help me get a closer, and an HQ view of the mark. It didn't look like any normal mark. "Holy shit." It looked just like the mark Eren and I had on our hips, but only in a different area. 

I elbowed Eren in his side multiple times, making sure I had his full attention. He hissed, grabbing my arm to make it stop. 

"Who is that?" I quickly said, staring at the taller man not far from us.

"Go look and see." 

"I'm not just going to walk up there and look at his face, you god damn pig." I glared at Eren, looking at him as if he was crazy. "Maybe he'll turn around."

"Levi. Do you really not know who that is?"

I looked back at Eren with furrowed eyebrows. "You do?"

"Levi, that's Erwin." He whispered. 

My eyes widened and my glance snapped back to the man. He was tall, probably almost at 190cm. Very muscular built, and sporting some messy blonde hair. "Holy shit. It is him."

"Go talk to him." 

"What? No, I can't."

"Why? Are you shy?" 

"No, it's not that, idiot. Last time we spoke, we weren't on very good terms. At all." I muttered, keeping my on Erwin's back.

"You think he'll react negatively?"

"No, not him. But I might." I replied, leaning back in the couch. 

I felt Eren's gaze stay on the side of my head, and I could tell he was confused. "What the hell happened?"

"Don't worry about it." I rolled my eyes, wishing he would drop the subject. I'm still wishing what happened between Erwin and I didn't happen. "It's nothing that should concern you."

Eren dropped it, and put his attention back on the English teacher, who was currently still speaking English and yelling at a person because they wouldn't speak an English word. Asshole.

I signed, watching as Erwin looked out the window of the door. Almost like he was looking for someone, or waiting for someone to come to the outside of the door. Who the hell was he looking for? Was there someone else here who we know?

"And who are you?" The teacher asked. I may not not much English, but I knew what he was asking. He was asking Eren for his name. And as soon as he asked, I realized how much shit that could get us in, if Eren answered truthfully. Erwin would hear, he would look over and see us, and then I would get angry and have to go punch him in the face. And I don't know about you, but I would rather not do that at the moment.

"Lie." I whispered ever so softly to Eren, even though no one else in the room, besides Erwin of course but he was too far to hear, could understand what I had said. 

Eren gave me an odd look, but did as I told him. "Carl."

And I swear to god, if I wasn't in the mood I was in, I could have snorted in laughter at the horrible name he came up with. He looks nothing like a Carl.

"What language do you speak, Carl?"

"Lie again." I didn't want Erwin to hear Eren say Japanese, and realize there was another person who could speak the same language as him. 

"Uh... German." It wasn't a lie, I knew he speak German. But the funny thing was, Carl was most definitely not a German name. 

The teacher nodded, though I could see the confused expression on his face. He then turned to me, and I wanted nothing to do with talking to him, so I looked at Eren for assistance. 

"This is my friend, ehh... Pablo. He speak, um, little English." Are you fucking kidding me? 

I glared at Eren for giving me the most outrageous name ever. He looked more like a Carl than I looked like a god damn Pablo.

The teacher nodded, and his confused expression only grew but he moved onto the next student. 

"Eren, I swear to god. I told you to lie to not bring attention. Giving me than damn name only brought more attention, you ass." I hissed over to Eren, glaring at him. His face flushed but he chuckled.

"Lil ol' Pablo." 

"I'm going to beat you up when we get back to the house." His chuckle quickly disappeared. "We need to leave. I can't be in the same room with him. Plus, this class isn't doing shit. I still haven't learned anything." 

He rolled his eyes at my impatience. "We can go out of the back door if you want to leave so badly."

"Then what the fuck are we waiting for? Go."

We slowly got up from the couch, and sneaked out the back door before the teacher could see us and scold us. So fucking annoying. 

We quickly exited the building, and walked back to the front of the building. There were a few people hanging around the vehicles that were parked in the lot in front of the building. They were huddled up in sweaters, trying to stay a bit warm against this fall weather. Which was also happened to be my favorite season of all, except that Winter was coming up next. Fuck.

"Kira is gonna be pissed when she finds out we ditched." Eren muttered, walking beside me.

I shrugged, "She doesn't have to know." 

"Kira is like Hanji. They know everything; good luck with that." Eren replied, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes, putting my hands into my pockets, huddling my shoulders up and shivered from the breeze. 

"Eren!?" A high pitched voice squealed out Eren's name loudly. We both quickly turned to the direction of the voice, and sure enough, there he stood.

"Armin!" Eren screamed back.

It was the damn little coconut head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, and what you would like to happen in the next upcoming chapters. :)


	8. Chapter Eight.

Levi's POV. 

I refused to let my eyes raise from the tea cup I currently had pressed up against my nose, and in my hands and swallowing the scorching but amazing taste of tea. I refused to let my gaze raise and see the piercing stare of those sharp blue eyes that I knew would be looking right back at me. I knew he'd be trying to catch my gaze, and read my eyes and know exactly what I was thinking. He had a fucking habit of doing that, and some how he always managed to succeed at doing so. And these days, that was the last thing I wanted to happen. 

I pushed the cup away from my lips and swished the liquid around, keeping my gaze on the dark tea as if it was way more important than the person currently right in front of me, sitting across from me at the café's small four seated table. But in a sense, the tea was most definitely more important than Erwin, easily.

"You said Hanji was here as well?!" Armin asked Eren excitingly. Their conversation just now caught my ear for the first time since we've sat down. As soon as Eren and I spotted Armin, they instantly wanted to sit down and catch up and spill out all their thoughts or whatever little brats talk about. 

Erwin was actually here with Armin and apparently they both woke up in the middle of a park together, similar to how Eren and I did, but different locations of course. I didn't exactly want to sit and talk, especially not with this dick eyebrow muncher that sat in front of me. So I chose to huddle into the corner of the table, and slowly sip at my Kukicha tea. I may have looked like some kind of unsocial hermit, but in some ways I was. 

"Levi?" 

My eyes quickly rose to the direction the voice rose, knowing it was Eren. I wouldn't have looked up if it was the oaf in front of me, fuck that shit.

I hummed in response.

"Do you want a refill of your tea?" He asked, glancing at my tea cup. I hadn't even realized I had drank all of it; I've probably been sipping at nothing for the past five minutes.

"Uh, sure." Was my response, and as soon as the words left my mouth, I knew I should have said no. Eren took my cup, and left the table to ask for a refill, leaving me with oaf and coconut. 

I looked down at my lap, folding my hands together on my thighs, silently hoping Eren would return quickly so he could take the attention off of me, as I could practically feel the stares on me. 

"You can't ignore me forever, Levi."

And I did just that, ignored him. 

I pursed my lips, fiddling with a loose thread in my ripped dark washed jeans. I wished he could just ignore me as well, and take his attention completely off of me; it would be so much easier to hate him that way. 

I heard him sigh in anger, at the same time I sighed in relief as Eren returned to his seat next to me and sat the cup in front of me.

"Thanks." I muttered, sliding the hot cup closer to me.

"When did you two become so close?" Erwin asked no one in particular, but it may as well been Eren since I had no intention to reply.

I saw Eren shrug, glancing over at me. "Didn't really have a choice since we kinda woke up together. We don't exactly know how to live by ourselves yet." I would have called him out, saying that I could do perfectly fine by myself, but it would be a lie. Eren was telling the truth; we'd both be going insane if we had went opposite directions. "Where are you guys staying at?"

"When we woke up at the park, there was a guy that led us away from the crowd and kind of took us in. We've been chilling at his house lately." Armin replied, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. It was then when I noticed the odd, but yet familiar mark on his elbow.

"Armin, what's that on your elbow?" I asked, knitting my eyebrows together at the mark.

Armin quickly glanced down at his elbow, pulling the skin around it to look closer. "Oh, that. I don't know, I just realized it was there the other day. Probably just some kind of bruise or something."

Eren shook his head and pointed to Erwin's arm. "He's got the same one, but on the opposite arm."

The two of them put their elbows together and realized that they had matching marks. I wanted to gag, and point out at how fucking cheesy this was all getting. Fucking marks don't just pop out of no where like that, yet be identical to someone else's mark. 

After the two of them became really fucking confused, and Eren telling them about his and my marks, we were finally saying our goodbyes. At least, Eren was. I nodded towards Armin, but didn't give Erwin two cents of my time, gross.

Eren and I started walking home together in silence, but I could tell he was just busting with the urge to ask questions.

"Let it out, kid." I muttered.

"What's with you two?" He spat out, hardly before I even finished my own sentence.

My expression didn't change, as I expected this question a mile away. I'm surprised it took him this long to ask.

"It's a story I'd rather not go into." A story I'd rather not even think about.

"You can't just keep me in the dark here, Levi." Eren whined. God, he was such a child.

I ran a hand threw my wind blown hair, sighing. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Hell no."

"Too bad, cause I'm not telling you shit."

"But Levi." He drew out my name, putting his hands together under his chin and was giving me the most annoying puppy dog eyes.

"That doesn't work on me." 

He groaned, standing up straight. "You never tell me anything."

God damnit, he pulled that card on me. Fuck.

I turned to him, my mouth opened but quickly closed but opened again. "Don't freak out? Or tell anyone, especially Hanji?" 

"I swear I won't!"

"I'm serious, if you tell Hanji, I will fucking rip off your balls and stuff them in your asshole, I swear to god." 

His eyes widened, and I saw a small flash on fear glaze them. I could tell he was becoming hesitant about me telling him now. "Uh, yeah, I promise."

I secretly wanted him to change his mind and not have me tell him, but the other half just wanted to get it off my chest and tell him. 

"Uh," was how I started, go me. "Shortly before everything went to shit, ya know, before we kind of died and all that shit. Well, he uh..."

Eren stared at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue. He looked like he was about to bust if he didn't find out right now. I was enjoying it very much so, and I wasn't going to stop now. 

"He stole my teddy bear, Eren." I whispered, acting all serious and even went as far to pout my bottom lip out. "Mr. Fuzzy was very dear to me."

Eren glared at me and put his nose up in the air and turned away from me. "I hate you so much, oh my god." And started to walk off.

I snorted out a laugh and caught up to him. "Really though, don't worry about what happened. It's not important. I know the anger won't last so you shouldn't be concerned about it."

"Well, I'd like to hang out with Armin, and I was thinking you and Erwin could hang out or something. But looks like that isn't happening." 

"Most definitely not happening." I muttered, shoving my hands in my pockets of my jacket. "But you and Armin are welcome to hang out whenever. You don't need the 'okay' with me, I'm not your father."

"I would say you're too old to be my dad, but now I guess you're a bit too young for that now." He muttered, glancing away from me. 

I rolled my eyes. "I'm only physically younger." 

Where the hell was this conversation going?

We made it back to the house shortly after our conversation. We were gone long enough to have Kira believe we actually did stay for English Class, so we didn't have to sit and explain that we skipped. Hanji later came over after Kira had left for work that evening, and Hanji had told us she was crashing at the house for the night. We decided to not tell Hanji about who we met, at least I told Eren not to tell her, because Hanji knew very well why I was mad at Erwin and I knew she would freak the fuck out on him.

"Looks like I'm kicking you off the couch then, little Eren!" Hanji said, grinning at Eren. "You can sleep with Levi or something, yeah?!." 

I glared at her, knowing what she was doing. She knew Eren had some kind of silly feelings towards me, and she's always trying to prove that I like him too, which is far from the truth. 

"Uh, I don't mind. If Levi doesn't, of course." Eren muttered, glancing at me.

I shrugged, sighing. "You don't really have any where else to sleep, so why the hell not?"

"Well... I-I can sleep on the floor, if you want me to..."

"Nonsense. The floor is disgusting. Just don't get in my bubble." Like you did last time. 

"Of course not! Thank you." He replied quietly.

The evening passed quickly, and the sun went down and darkness appeared through the curtains. I was brushing my teeth in the crowded bathroom, as Eren stumbled in the small room and apologized as he stepped on my foot.

"Fuck, that hurt!" I hissed with the toothbrush still dangling in my mouth as I rubbed my now sore toe. "Big foot." 

Eren rolled his eyes, grabbing his toothbrush. "Better than having little girly feet like you." He whispered.

I quickly pulled the toothbrush out of my mouth and stabbed his shoulder with it. "I will fuck you up, kid."

He groaned, rubbing his shoulder as he glared at me. "You're so violent!"

"Now, now children! That's enough bickering and fighting." I heard Hanji yell from the living room. I rolled my eyes and spit the paste out of my mouth along with rinsing with water from the sink.

"Levi started it!" Eren yelled back, fumbling with the tooth paste.

"You're the one who stepped on my foot, idiot!" I growled at him, throwing my toothbrush in the ceramic holder. 

"Children!" Hanji yelled once again.

"You're not my mother, Shitty Glasses; shut up."

"If you stopped acting so childish, I wouldn't have to mother you!" She replied, poking her head into the bathroom. "Aw, good boys. Brush your teeth, and you won't have any cavities!"

"I'm going to shoot myself." I muttered, brushing past her and left the bathroom. 

"That's not a good way to go." Hanji giggled, following me.

"I've died once, I can do it again."

"The first time was a bit more memorable..." She muttered.

Eren stepped beside her, eyebrows furrowed. "How did you die, anyway?"

I glared at Hanji for bringing it up. "Don't worry about it."

"Aw, but Levi! It's such a cute story!" Hanji squealed.

"How did you even know about it?"

"I know things." She replied, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Were you there?"

She shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "I knew what you were going to when I saw you leave with him. I didn't have to follow to know what was going to happen." 

"Wait. I remember you taking me out and into the woods, away from the head quarters. Is that when it happened?" Eren asked, leaning against the wall in the hallway we currently stood in.

I bit my bottom lip, suddenly getting uncomfortable talking about this. "Eren, don't worry about. Hanji, stop talking about it. I don't like talking about that subject."

"He'll tell you one day." I heard Hanji whispered to Eren. 

I sighed, quickly disappearing into the bedroom. I had already changed into my sleeping clothes, and didn't bother taking my ACE bandage off. I didn't want what happened last time to happen again. I would make sure Eren didn't appear on my chest this time, using them as a pillow. But I did loosen the bandage a bit, knowing it's not all that comfortable. 

"Anyway, I'm going to sleep. You two have a good night." Hanji said, smiling at the two of us, as Eren stepped in the room.

I rolled my eyes, pushing the blanket back. "If you hear something loud, it will be Eren turning into a Titan because I ended up hurting him after he kicks me."

"I don't kick in my sleep!"

"Yeah right! Say that to my bruised leg!" 

Eren pouted a bit. Hanji waved us off, giving up on the two of us and shut the bedroom door before she left and went to the living room. 

"I don't kick." He repeated, arms folded and he planted himself on the side of the bed.

"Yeah you do. You move a shit ton. I will push you off the bed if I find you even a foot close to me this time." I replied, laying down. He sighed, and quickly removed his shirt and threw it on the floor. "You could have at least folded it." 

"Why should I?" 

"Dirty, dirty." I muttered, pulling the blanket up to my collar bones. "Stay on that side of the bed, unlike you did last time."

"I was too tired to know what I was doing last time! Sorry."

"Uh-Huh. I bet you did it on purpose. I didn't know you were a cuddler, Eren." I joked with him, enjoying the flushed look on his face. He turned away from me, switching the lamp off and got under the covers.

"Hell no. You're a bad cuddler anyway." He grumbled. I snorted in response, laying on my side. "Do you want to come with me tomorrow to see Armin?"

"Is Erwin going to be there?"

"... Probably."

"Then no."

"Oh come on, Levi! Look, I don't know what happened with you two, but I think it's time to bury the past and move on." Eren said loudly, sitting up in bed.

I looked over at from behind my shoulder. "Go to sleep, Jaeger."

"No! Not until you tell me what happened with you two. At least a small detail of why the hell you're so angry at him!" He answered, punching the blanket, as if it just insulted him. "Back before we woke up, you two seemed just fine."

"That's just it, Jaeger!" Now I was sitting up and raising my voice. "We were too good! He thought we were so damn good, and took advantage of that! He ruined me, Eren! I mean, Jesus Christ - I... You wouldn't understand." I got up from the bed and started to pace across the floor.

Eren was quiet all of the sudden, and started to fiddle with a lose string on the blanket. 

"Eren, he did something to me. And I can't forgive him for that. Ever." I whispered, running both of my hands through my hair. "You wouldn't understand what I'm going through."

"I could try to understand." He muttered, looking up at me. I caught his glance, and held it for a moment. He was looking at me like he trusted me with everything he had. "I want to help you, Levi!" He stood up from the bed and walked towards me. "Let me in."

I looked up at him for a long moment, seeing his pleading, green eyes. "You wanna know what he did?" 

"Yes! Only if you're okay with telling me, of course. But I want to know how to how to help you."

"I'm about 100% positive you won't know how to help me after I tell you this, because I'm pretty sure you've never been through something like this..." I muttered, gripping my shirt. 

"Give me a chance to try."

I averted my eyes away from his, and looked at my small hands, my slender fingers fiddling with my tee shirt. I slowly raised my head back up and met his eyes once again. "He raped me." 

The sentence itself felt like it burned me, and I flinched. Even just the mere thought of it brought a deep frown to my lips, and I could see all the horrid memories again, burning a spot right in my mind.

"What..?" Was Eren's whispered response.

I nodded, feeling my eyes burn. "It happened soon before our last expedition." I took a step back away from Eren who was currently staring at me wide eyed.

His hands trembled a bit, and one of them ran through his hair. "I... That fucking asshole." 

"Eren," I started. I sighed loudly and rubbed my eyes. "Don't go and do something stupid. He's not worth your time."

"Levi! Do you hear yourself?! He did something awful to you. You can't just let him get away with something like that." 

"There's nothing that can be done anymore, Eren. I didn't tell you that so you'd go beat him up. I told you that because I trust you!" 

He stared at me, lips parted. "Levi - I..." He stammered, "You expect to tell me something like that, and not do something about it? Levi, no. I can't do that. Thank you for trusting me, but I can't let him just get away with that. Either you do something, or I will." 

I didn't say anything and I didn't let him. But I grasped his shoulders and pulled him into me and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. I could tell he was hesitant, but wrapped his arms around my neck after a moment a pulled me closer to him. "Thank you, Eren." I whispered, burying my face into his chest. "I knew I made the right choice and telling you." 

"You can trust me, Levi."

~

"Levi. Hey, wake up."

I felt a poking on my cheek, but I tried my best to just ignore it. I knew very well who it was. 

"I will push you off the bed if you don't open your eyes, dick." Eren said into my ear. "Now get the hell up."

"No. I'm sleeping." I muttered, wiggling my nose and turned over away from him. 

"Oh, so you talk in your sleep? Looks like I have something else to make fun of you now." 

"You're an ass."

"Come on, we're going for a walk. We're going back to Starbucks, and getting some hot chocolate." 

"Are you asking, or telling me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Telling you. Get up."

I groaned loudly, but didn't move. I heard Eren sigh and felt the bed shift. I thought he had given up on me and walked out, but I found out I was wrong when I felt the blanket being ripped off my now cold body. I quickly went into a fetal type of position, hugging my legs. "It's cold as hell!"

"Then let's go get some hot chocolate and warm up!" He yelled. "Usually it's you who is the morning person, not me."

"Then lay back down and we can't act like you didn't even get up!" I suggested, though I knew he wouldn't listen.

"Get dressed, grump. We're leaving in five."

"Dick!" I yelled back at him as he shut the door behind him.

"Ass!"

"Cunt!" I responded loudly through the door. I groaned loudly, sitting up from my laying position, and quickly got ready for the day.

I had realized I kept the ACE bandage on all night, but didn't give it much thought. I felt fine, a little uncomfortable but fine. I got dressed in a black, long sleeved shirt and ripped jeans and slipped on a black belt through the loops. After changing my monthly disgusting items, I returned to the front door. Grabbing my combat boots by the door, I slipped them on. 

"Eren! If you really want to go, get out here!" I yelled out to him. 

"Hang on, I'm coming!" He responded from the kitchen, and returned with a piece of toast in his fingers. 

I raised an eyebrow, tying my boot's laces. "Toast and hot chocolate? What a wonderful mix of the two."

"Shut up, boob." He replied, slipping his feet into his slip on Vans.

I stood up and furrowed my eyebrows at him. "Did you just call me a boob?"

"Sure did." He answered, opening the door, stepping out on the deck. "Hanji! We're leaving!" 

"Hanji's here? I didn't even see her." I wondered, stepping out the door.

"She's sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor, reading some book about Giants. She said it reminded her of the Titans." He replied, chuckling and locked the door behind him, the toast in his mouth while he used both hands. "She hasn't changed a bit." 

"Unfortunately, she hasn't." I muttered, quickly jogging down the small amount of stairs down the deck. I raised my arms above my head and yawned. "God, I want more sleep."

"Dude, it's like 10 in the morning. Totally unlike you." 

I looked back at him as we started down the sidewalk. "Did you just call me dude?" 

"Yes, Levi, I did! Do you have a problem with my names for you today, or something?"

I glared at him, pulling my sleeves farther down past my fingers. "No, it's just weird to hear you talking like these kinds of people now."

"Gotta fit in some how." He replied, taking a bite from his toast. 

"You don't have to talk like them to fit in." I said, reaching to my back pocket to pull out my cigarette box. "I'd rather not fit in with these kinds of people." 

"Why not? We have to live with them, so what's the problem with trying to fit in?"

I shrugged, slipping the cigarette between my lips and grabbed the lighter. "They're just all the same." I cupped a hand around the item in my mouth and lit it quickly when a flame appeared at the end of the lighter. "It seems like no one here is original. I don't want to fit in with them if it's going to be like that." 

He sighed, and kicked a pebble across the sidewalk. "I guess you're right. But I don't want to be the guy who refuses to be so different, and be looked at oddly."

I put the lighter and the cigarette box back into my pocket, taking a drag from the fag and looked back at Eren, who was only a step or two behind me. "Are you referring to me?" I removed the cigarette from my lips and blew smoke away from him, not wanting to have him turn into some coughing fit again.

"No, I didn't mean that! What you do, is your business and your choice. But I, myself, would not exactly like to be like that, y'know?" He replied, quickly defending his statement from before.

I shrugged, rolling my neck a bit, trying to get the knot from a spot on it out "Be a leader, not a follower, Eren. You'll get into a bunch of shit if you follow people around." I advised him, taking another drag. I could see him glaring at the cigarette, and I knew he wanted to say something about it being a killer. I died once, maybe I could do it again and still come out okay. He knew that would be my answer, so he didn't even attempt at pointing it out. "You're a good kid, Eren. Don't be like other people just to be liked."

He groaned, sounding almost angry or irritated.

I turned back to him, raising an eyebrow. "What crawled up your ass?"

"You keep calling me kid." He replied, looking at his shoes as he took the last bite from his toast.

"You are a kid, Jaeger."

"Not really! I'm 16, almost an adult. I don't act like a kid, anymore." He paused for a moment and I knew what he was going to ask and I already started to chuckle. "I don't, do I?"

"Ah, brat. You'll always have that inner child in you. You can't get rid of it." I replied, shaking my head as I flicked some of the ashes from the cigarette off. 

He pouted a little. "I don't wanna be a kid anymore."

I chuckled a bit more, smirking. "Cute." I muttered quietly, but I knew he heard considering his flushed expression.

"Y'know, everyone is saying you look the same age as me now. So you can't really say much anymore." He said, looking smug with his sudden statement.

I rolled my eyes, taking a quick drag. "Well I sure don't feel young. I feel like I aged 10 years; I just look young." I replied, touching my face. "I looked similar to this when I was around 14 or 15."

"Where were you when you were that age?" He asked, glancing at me.

"In the undergrounds, of course. I was about 11 when Kenny left me, so I was forced to defend myself. I was about 14 or 15 when I finally found some people to partner up with." I answered, realizing I never did discus this stuff with many people.

"Thug Levi, eh?" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "Something like that. I joined the Survey Corps when I was around 29... Maybe 30, so I was down there for a long amount of time." 

"Shit, how did you not go crazy down there?" 

I snorted, "I did go crazy. We were all crazy, but I would have chosen that life over the new life I entered when I joined the Corps. It was then when I really went crazy." 

"I heard some small bits and pieces that your partners had died soon after you joined..." He whispered. "We don't have to talk about it."

"Nah, it's fine." I stared at my hands as I shrugged. "Death happens. Their death just happened to happen under a choice I made, but I was told not to regret it. Because if I were to regret it, I would never be able to forgive myself." I gritted my teeth at the thought of the person who told me not to regret it. 

I saw him nod his head, and I could tell that was the end of the conversation. I threw the cigarette on the sidewalk, and rubbed it across the concrete with my boot. 

"Don't ever regret a decision you make, Eren. The choice would have already been made, and you won't be able to do anything about it anymore. Best thing is to is accept it, and move on with your life." I advised him again. "Don't drag yourself under the bus like that."

"Thanks, Levi." 

I nodded in response, wondering how I went from insulting him to giving him life advice. But I wasn't upset that I did, I wanted to see the kid make good life decisions and go on with his life. And even if he did make bad choices, I didn't want to see him down, like I had many times throughout my life.

"Hey, bump it." I heard him. I turned to him and gave him an odd look.

"Huh?"

He looked down at his hand, that was currently formed into a fist and aimed towards me. "Put your fist on mine."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why...? Is this gonna be like that time you told me to pull your finger? Eren, that smelled awful." 

He laughed, but shook his head. "No, nothing like that. It's just something that people do. Come on, make a fist and tap mine with it."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, but glanced down at my hands. I slowly folded it into a fist and brought it up in front of his. "Now what?" He chuckled and bumped my fist with his. "What the fuck was that?"

He laughed again, nudging me with his elbow. "It's called a fist bump. I always see two guys doing it with each other."

I made an odd look again, and quickly put my fist down. "That sounds oddly sexual. You didn't happen to watch some homosexual porn, did you, kid?"

His eyes widened quickly, and his hands shot up in front of him, waving them around. "No, god no! Nothing like that, Jesus Christ. I just saw it on some movie a few days ago." His face was flushed as hell.

I chuckled, beginning to walk again. "I'm just playing with you."

"You play too much, man."

I smirked and shrugged. "Get used to it."

We arrived at Starbucks shortly afterwards, and Eren ordered us some hot chocolate. I was surprised at how well his English has improved. Kira has been teaching us a bit more English, being that we didn't exactly want to attend anymore classes. My English wasn't horrible, but I chose not to speak it. After receiving our hot chocolates, we left the café, and was on our way back to the house. We walked in silence for most of the way. It wasn't until we were about 10 minutes away from the house when my chest started to feel right and I was feeling pain all around my torso.

My hand grasped my chest and I took a deep breath, but that only caused more pain. "Ow, shit."

"You okay?" Eren asked, looking over at me.

"Uh, yeah. Hot Chocolate is just a bit hot." I lied. I knew what the pain was. It was the damn bandage. I knew I shouldn't have kept it on all day yesterday and all night last night. 

"Are you sure? You don't look too good." Eren replied, putting a hand on my shoulder and stopped me from walking. "You're extremely pale." 

I bit my bottom lip, and breathed through my nose as much as I could. But then more pain struck through my chest. "Ow! Fuck, I gotta get this thing off." 

"What thing?! Levi, let me help you!" Eren was panicking now, and put his hot chocolate down on the concrete beneath his feet.

"Aah, shit. Reach into my shirt and get this thing off!" I started to get dizzy and grabbed Eren's shirt in my hand and pulled it so I could stand up. My hands shook and I felt my hot chocolate fall out of them, but I couldn't give a shit at the moment.

"What?!" Eren asked, confused. But I felt his hands suddenly reach into my shirt from the bottom and they began to wander around until I felt them touch the bandage. "Huh? Levi, what are you wearing?" He whispered but began to unravel the bandage until it fell on the sidewalk. I gasped for air, and finally got enough air to feel stabilized. 

I looked up at Eren and he stared at the bandage in confusion, but he didn't ask. He was focused on me at the moment, and I silently thanked him for that. Luckily, we were in more of the country side of the town we stayed in, so no people were around to see the small scene that just occurred. 

"Are you okay, Levi?" Eren whispered, searching for any expression on my face. "You scared the shit outta me."

I nodded slowly, feeling a smile ghost past my lips. "I'm okay now. Let's just go home."

He nodded and snatched the bandage in his hands before rolling it up messily and quickly put a hand around my waist to keep me steady. We were then quickly on our way back home.

Now I just had to come up with some excuse to tell Eren why I was wearing a bandage around my chest. Either that, or I have to figure out a way to tell him the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys thought, and if you think Levi should tell Eren another excuse of a lie! :-)
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~Kade


	9. Chapter Nine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't like this chapter. I would have re-written it, but it was already really late, so I'm just leaving it be.  
> It's short, I apologize.  
> But I think you all may like a few things that happens, heh.

Unedited. :(

Eren's POV (oOOO)

Levi was currently laid out on the couch while drinking a glass of water, and having the ceiling fan on high. His bangs were moving across his forehead as the wind blew them around, slowly removing the sweat from his brow. 

I sat in the recliner next to the couch, keeping a sharp eye on him. The little act that occurred not even twenty minutes ago did scare me, and I was worried what was going on. His face was flushed with sweat and his breathing was quick.

"Are you sure you don't need a doctor?" I mumbled, fumbling around with my fingers against my knee. "You don't look good at all."

"I'm okay, Eren. I just need to breath for a minute." 

I clenched my teeth and sighed through my nose. He was being so difficult and saying the same thing over again. I haven't asked what happened, knowing I couldn't get a real answer out of him. Knowing him, it's part of one of many of his secrets. I know he's been hiding many things from me, it was no surprise anymore.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me?" Levi grumbled, not even having to look towards me to know that I was staring at him. 

"I don't know what else to do, Levi! You won't tell me what's going on with you, so I have no idea what to do to help you! You scared the shut out of me earlier, I thought you were dying, you idiot! You can't just keep me here in the dark anymore." I quickly said, standing up from my seat and sat on the coffee table in front of him. "Tell me why you were wearing that bandage."

I could see his jaw tighten, and he looked down at his hands that were resting on his chest, but it was like he was hiding something, and his hands were covering up whatever it was. He started shaking his head. "It's nothing, really. Just a sore that stayed with me when I died before." He whispered. "I just keep the bandage on it to help. That's why I've been asking for pain medication and whatnot. That's all." 

Lies. He was lying. Sure, it could make sense to some people, but I knew it was a lie. Because our scars didn't remain on our bodies from before. None of mine were on my body, so why the hell would they be on his? I would have called him out, and pointed out that he just lied to my face. But if he was lying now, he would lie again. He knew that I saw through his lies, and he would refuse to tell me the truth. 

I nodded, biting my lip. "Okay. Can I ask something else?"

"If you must." 

"How did we die?" I asked as soon as the words fell from his mouth. This question had been hanging off the tip of my tongue as soon as I found out I didn't die the way I thought I did. "I thought I was just eaten, and you didn't get there fast enough? But Hanji made it sound like it was another way..."

"Because it was another way." Levi muttered, letting his head flop over on his shoulder to look at me. "I killed you."

My eyes widened in surprise, and then my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What? No, Levi! Now is not the time to joke around, ass!" 

"I'm not joking. I heard people talking about going to kill you, to slaughter you off like damn livestock. They were going to do it in front of a crowd, in front of your friends so they could watch. I may be a fucking asshole, but I have more heart than those dickwads. So, I took you myself, I led you into the woods and I killed you myself. That's what happened, Eren." He said it all in the quietest of a whisper that I had to lean forward to hear properly. I could tell it was a touchy subject for him, yet he act like it was nothing.

I wasn't sure how to act. How the fuck was I to act after I just found out my corporal killed me? Smile and hug him, or scream and hit him? So instead of the two options, I didn't neither. I sat and stared at him, mouth parted and eyes wide. And I replied with a lame, "Oh." 

He sighed loudly, closing his eyes as he gripped his hair with one of his hands. "I killed myself afterwards." 

I gasped, sitting back a bit. "Levi... Why would you even -" I stopped, not knowing how to form words any longer.

"I couldn't bare with the thought of living after I just killed an innocent boy. I had done so much more shit than they think you did. I was the one who deserved to have them come after me, to kill me in front of a crowd. I didn't have any friends they could kill me in front of. It wouldn't have mattered. So I did it myself." 

I could feel my eyes begin to sting and I had to rub at them a bit, but that didn't help. It only made the tears slip pass my hands. I shook my head rapidly. "Levi, you shouldn't have done that."

"I had to, Eren. I would have killed myself anyway. So why not do it beside you?" He mumbled, sadly chuckling under his breath.

I put my hands down and didn't say another word. But I stood from the table and leaned down to him on the couch, wrapping my arms around his shoulder and held him tightly. I felt his arms slowly make their way around my waist and pulled me just as close towards him. He buried his face into the crook of my neck and nuzzled his way into it. 

"You always do so much for me, yet I haven't done anything for you. You don't need to do all of this for me." I whispered into his soft hair.

"You don't need to do anything for me, Eren." He replied, sniffing. "Just be you." 

"I will."

"Hey," he whispered, pulling back only a little before moving his face closer to mine. His nose was barely touching mine and he stared into my eyes with his red, puffy ones. I could feel my heart pace quicken as he moved closer, and his lips touched mine ever so softly. I slowly closed my eyes and my hand gently made it way to his jaw, and moving myself closer to him and pressed my lips harder against his. 

His hand was gently caressing the side of waist as the other one was finding its way into my messy, brown locks. His lips were extremely soft and fit against mine ever so perfectly. It was no deep, heavy make out kiss at all. It was the most gentle kiss I could have imagined, but it was full of so much emotion. It was just the way they slowly moved against mine, as his head shifted over to the other side. The way he gently touched my cheek as he slowly pulled back and had his eyes remained closed while he took in a deep breath, but at the same time wearing a content smile at the edge of his lips. 

I looked at him in awe as he slowly fluttered his eyes open to reveal his silver orbs, looking at me with so much emotion. I felt my lips form into a small grin towards him, feeling my face flush as well. 

"That's all you needed to do for me." He whispered, his fingers removing themselves from my hair. 

I looked away from him, not knowing how to respond. How was I supposed to respond? My corporal just kissed me out of the blue. That doesn't happen everyday.

Levi started to chuckle, "You look speechless."

"I am." I muttered. "Where did that even come from?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." 

"Can you do it again?" I whispered, blushing. 

Just as he opened his mouth to say something, I skipped his response, and planted my lips on top of his and deepened the kiss. I gripped at his shirt but he quickly removed my hand, but I ignored his quick actions. I instead put my hand into his hair and tugged at his to bring him closer to me. He finally started to kiss back, but still hesitant to take control.

I nibbled at his bottom lip as I made my way onto the couch with him. I straddled him, with my legs on each side of his. My hands pulled at his hair once again, trying to get his attention since he felt like he wasn't even there. My finger tickled his side, and rubbed his hip as I tugged at his lip again.

He finally responded, and out a low groan from his throat as my fingers rubbed his hip. His hands went to my shirt and gripped it into his fists. He inhaled through his nose, and pushed me off of him and onto my back on the couch. Our lips parted for only a second, as he climbed on top of me, putting himself in between my knees, and leaned forward to catch my lips again. I could feel myself growing hard against him as he leaned against my groin. 

I moaned, as I slowly started to grind myself on his belt buckle, trying to get some kind of friction. But I realized something; as turned on as Levi seemed, he wasn't hard. Not in the least bit. I didn't feel anything. 

I pulled back for a moment and looked at him. He looked wrecked, his bangs sticking to his forehead, lips parted and his face was flushed. He furrowed his eyebrows, catching my confused expression. "Why did you stop?" 

"You're not hard." The words slipped out my mouth without even meaning to. "Uh, I mean. You look like you're about ready to bust a nut or something, but-" fuck, fuck, fuck, stop talking Eren. You're ruining everything. 

His face turned into realization, and his eyes widened as looked down at his pants. "Oh." Was all said before he quickly got off of me, and started to walk away.

"Wait, Levi! Where the hell are you going?" I quickly asked, sitting up on the couch.

"Uh. I gotta pee." He muttered, walking out of the living room and towards the living room.

What the fuck was that all about?

~•~

Levi's POV

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, Fuck!

Why the hell did I kiss that damn kid? That was the last thing I wanted to do. 

Okay, that's a lie. I did want to kiss him at the moment. But I didn't want to enjoy it so much, and to get so far into the kiss to end up getting him a boner. I didn't realize how far we went until he pulled away and asked that stupid, stupid question. How idiotic of me, I should have known that would have given it all away.

It's like I almost forgot that I had a vagina, and that I can't get a boner with one. 

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.

I slammed the bathroom door shut, and slid down the wall and sat on my ass. My knees were pressed up against my chest, my hands resting on my thighs. I glared at my palms as if they were at fault. 

I fucked up big time, and I didn't know how to fix it. I should have never kissed Eren, and even thought about kissing him. It all brought back way too many bad memories, back in the walls - With Erwin.

I groaned loudly, hitting my head on the wall behind me. It hurt, but I didn't react towards the pain. The pain got my mind off the horrid picture in my mind, and I did it again. And again. Again until I felt tears in my eyes start to form and fall down my cheeks. 

I heard a light knock on the door before I heard a soothing voice, "Levi? Are you okay?" 

Sniffing, I used my sleeves to wipe away the tears as if Eren could see me through the door. "Yeah, I'm fine." Unfortunately, my voice cracked through each syllable and it was obvious that I had been crying.

I saw the door knob turn and the door opened. Eren's head poked around the door. I guess I should have locked the door. "You don't look okay." 

I sighed, and then kicked the cabinet with my foot that was in the front of me. 

"Hey, hey, hey." Eren quickly said, closing the door as he stepped in the room. He squatted down on his knees to my level, and looked at me with worried eyes. "What's going on?"

"Eren, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that back there. It was an honest mistake, and I won't let that happen again." I apologized, looking up at him. "I didn't mean for that to happen." 

Sadness glazed his eyes for a split second before looking understandable. But it looked fake, like a mask. "It's okay. I understand that."

I nodded, "thanks. Can we just pretend it didn't happen?" I half chuckled, wanting to keep the mood light. "It would help me."

He nodded once, his eyes averting away from mine. "Yeah. We can do that."

"Thanks, kid." 

"Yep. Now, let's get you up." He stood on his feet, offering a hand towards me. Sighing, I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up quickly. I looked in the mirror, and I grimaced. I looked like a mess. My eyes were blood shot, and my cheeks had dried tears on them.

"Gross." 

Eren chuckled, grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it with lukewarm water. "Here." 

I grunted, sitting on the bathroom counter. "My head hurts."

He rolled his eyes, stepped closer to me with the cloth. He gently rubbed at my cheek. "I'm assuming it hurts from the noise I was hearing?"

I shrugged, "it felt good."

"Weirdo."

I pouted, as he finished wiping at my cheeks gently. "Thanks."

"For calling you a weirdo?"

"No. For taking care me and shit, I guess." 

"Oh, you're welcome." He chuckled, wringing out the cloth, folding it on the side of the sink. "Let me see your head." Sighing, I turned my head to let him see the back of it. "Idiot."

"What?" I asked, looking back at him. "Is there blood?!" My hand quickly found it way to my head, but I didn't feel anything.

"No, I'm just calling you an idiot. Your head looks fine. But come and take some medicine for the pain."

"Asshole." I muttered, as he helped me off the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys would like to happen in the next chapter!  
> Keep in mind that I have this story on Wattpad as well, many other readers, so I have many more opinions on the story. So if you comment something you'd like to happen, there's a chance it may not happen. 
> 
> If that makes sense lmao.  
> Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter Ten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't incredibly long, but this is just to make up for the awful previous chapter. I just posted that chapter yesterday, so this is an early update to make up for everything!
> 
> Don't be too upset who shows up in this chapter, aha.

Levi's POV

Slowly opening my eyes, I groaned when the annoying ass sunlight shone right into my eyes. You know how in movies, when people wake up, they always make it look so pretty and they wake up extremely happy to be awake at such a early hour in the morning? That's some bullshit right there. No way in hell has that even began to happen to me. 

Yawning, I peeled the blanket off my chest and sat up. I saw Eren laying beside me, laying on his stomach and his face aiming towards me. He was out like a rock, and had a long string of drool peaking at the edge of his mouth, and making its way towards to the pillow.

"Disgusting." I muttered, swinging my legs over the side of the mattress, and grabbing some clothes, making sure the shirt was a bit baggy because I wasn't in the mood to wear my bandage. Not after what happened yesterday. I knew that it was my fault, being in the bandage for far too long. But it did frighten me, and I didn't want to take the chance of that happening again. 

I quickly took a shower, got dressed and made sure my teeth were brushed at least twice. I got grossed out when I still had a fowl taste in my mouth, so I had brushed them again along with mouth wash. Nothing wrong with being a bit cleaner than other people usually are. 

After grabbing my cell phone, I slipped on a jacket and made my way toward the living room. I saw Hanji sitting on the couch, her hair in a messy bun and her glasses sitting on her head and she had a book in front of her eyes. 

"Why are you reading, yet not even wearing your glasses?" I asked, chuckling when she jumped.

She rolled her eyes at me. "I can't find them."

I raised my eyebrows and I walked to the back of the couch. She was sitting sideway on the cushions so the side of her facing was aiming towards me. I bent down to her sitting level, and gently tapped the top of her head. She furrowed her eyes brows, lifting her hand to touch the area I touched. She finally touched her glasses and let out a loud laugh.

"There they are! How the hell did they get there?! Silly me!" 

I sighed, standing up straight and walked towards the door and grabbed my boots. "You're a true idiot, Hanji dear."

"Oh hush, little Levi!" She chuckled, setting the book down yet not bothering with her glasses. "Where are you going so early?"

I carried my boots towards the recliner, and started to put them on. "I am going to stop by the gas station to buy more cigarettes, and then get a coffee. Do you want anything?" 

"If you don't mind, I would love to have some Peace Tea from the gas station! Do you have any money?" 

I nodded, tying my boot in a tight knot. "Kira gives Eren and I a few bucks every week, just in case we needed to buy something when she wasn't available." 

"Oh! Sweet of her. Though, don't you want to get a job?"

"Yeah, I plan on getting one. I just don't know what I want to do. And I don't know enough English yet, so." I muttered, standing from the seat. "But I'm learning. Kira teaches us when she isn't busy, which helps."

"Didn't you and Eren go to that English class?" She asked, covering up with a blanket.

I scoffed. "Yeah, we did. And we are not going again. Anything not to see his god damn ugly face again." 

"Who?"

It was then when I realized I haven't told Hanji or Kira about Erwin and Armin being here. Now or never, I guess. 

"Uh. Erwin." I replied, stuffing my hands into my jacket's pockets. "Yeah, Erwin and Armin are here."

Her eyes widened. "What?! You're kidding!" 

"Nope."

"I'm going to rip his face off and feed it to the birds next time I see him!" She yelled.

"Yeah, he's - wait, what?" 

"Oh don't act so confused! Of course I know what happened, it was kind of obvious." She said, ripping the blanket off her lap in anger. Normally, I would have been worried when she said it was obvious, worried that someone else might know. But then again, Hanji knows almost everything so I wasn't too worried.

"Oh. Well... Ha." I stammered. "Don't tell Eren."

"You haven't told him?"

I shrugged. "I told him half of it. He doesn't need to know the rest of it."

She sighed, trying to calm herself from the news. "Did you tell him about, y'know... The changes?"

"Fuck no. He doesn't need to know that either. He would look at me so differently." I whispered the last part, not sure to how she would take that. But she heard, of course.

"Aw, hunny!" She pouted, standing up and wrapping her arms around my shoulders as she bent down. "Don't you ever worry about that! He would never look at you different like that." She pulled back to look at me. "He looks up to you very, very much! Him knowing something like isn't going to change the way he looks up to you. Okay, yes, he may look at you a little differently, but who wouldn't? It's not everyday that someone finds out that a friend of theirs woke up and magically had a vagina and boobs." She joked, laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the great advice, Hanji. I'll put that in my book of Great Advices From Hanji." I joked. 

She winked at me and removed her arms from my shoulders. "Anytime! I'm here all night!" 

I snorted. "Yeah, okay. I'm leaving now." 

"Don't forget my Tea!" She called out right before I shut the door behind me.

Sighing, I tugged at my jacket to wrap around myself tighter. The weather was getting colder, sadly getting closer and closer towards Winter. Which meant Christmas. Which meant my birthday. God dammit.

I quickly walked down the sidewalk, glad that the gas station wasn't far away. I was just ready to get out of this cold weather. 

After entering the gas station, I went towards the refrigerated drinks and found a huge selection of Peace Teas. I mentally groaned. 

"Hanji, you're an idiot." I muttered, glancing at all the different types of teas. She never told me what kind she liked. I opened the door, touching the cans and turning them around and I saw they were listed with the flavors. I decided on grabbing the red can, that was Razzleberry Tea. I don't know, she seemed like she was the type of girl that liked Razzleberry. 

Grabbing that, and picking out the cigarette brand I liked, I paid for everything just before I felt someone run into me. "Whoa, sorry." I muttered in English, annoyed with my accent.

"Ah, look at you. Speaking English like a pro." The voice joked. The voice spoke in Japanese, and I instantly knew who it was. I felt myself tense up, and I quickly averted my eyes from the tall built man. I turned around, grabbing my items from the counter, stuffing the box of cigarettes in my back pant's pocket. I grabbed the tea in my other hand, nodding towards the guy behind the counter.

"Have a good day, Ma'am." He said. I froze, but didn't say anything. I wouldn't know what English words to say towards him without sounding like a dumbass.

I heard Erwin make a confused noise, but I ignored it all and quickly made my way outside the gas station. "Oh, come on, Levi!" 

My jaw tightened. I refused to look at him. I kept my gaze straight. 

I felt his hand touch my shoulder, bringing me down to a halt. He spun me around quickly, and his face was close to mine. "You can't ignore me forever."

"Let go." His hand was tight on my shoulder, and only getting tighter each time I struggled. "Erwin, you're hurting me." 

"Oh look! He can talk. Or should I say Ma'am?" 

For the first time in a long time, I looked up at his face. My eyes widened. "What?"  Did he know?

"He called you Ma'am. I'm making a joke here, Levi. I do have a sense of humor, unlike you, you know." He said. I rolled my eyes, and looked away from him again. I didn't make it obvious that I was relieved that he actually didn't know. 

"Nice to know. Now, can you let me go now? I have somewhere to be." No way in hell was I letting him follow me back home. Fuck the coffee, I just wanted to be back home and away from him. 

"I'll walk with you! We should catch up, it's been a long time." He replied, removing his hand away from shoulder, but only putting it around my waist. 

"Not long enough." I whispered, glaring at the arm that was currently around. I was extremely unhappy at the little tingles that I started to feel in the area of where his arm was. I really disliked that feeling. That feeling got me into a very bad place with this same man. "Erwin, really. I'm just going home, nothing exciting. You can go back home." 

"Nonsense. Tell me what's new." 

"Okay. I have a vagina and boobs. So that's new." I quickly replied, already regretting telling him that. God, I'm an idiot. 

I could already tell he was going to have some kind of negative reaction, so I was quick to grab the cigarette box and my lighter and light one up real quick before he even responded yet. Smoking was the only way to cover my nerves. And right now, I was very nervous.

I felt him quickly stop, forcing me to stop beside him. I didn't bother giving him an odd look, because I clearly knew why he stopped. 

"Huh?"

"You heard me." Though, I really, really wish you hadn't. 

"Levi, now is not the time to crack jokes. You think you're hilarious but you're really not." Erwin replied, rolling his eyes as he began to walk again and pushing me along with him.

I turned towards him and slapped his arm away from me. "I'm not joking, Erwin." 

He sighed, rubbing at his arm and looked down at me. I had almost forgotten how tall he was, and how small he made me feel beside him. He was an intimidating guy. 

All of the sudden, his arm lifted and quickly found its way to cup one of my breasts on my chest. I jumped at the weird feeling, and moved away from his hand, my cigarette falling from my hand. "What was that for?"

He stared at my chest for the longest moment, furrowing his eyebrows. "You're not kidding."

"Yeah, no shit I'm not." I growled, clenching my jaw. "There, now you know what's new. Can I go home now?"

He completely ignored what I had said, but moved closer toward me. I then felt a bit frightened at what he would do. Even though we were in public, I had a feeling he didn't care. I took a step back from him. "Levi, don't move away from me. You act like I'm going to hurt you. I'd never do that to you."

"That's bullshit, and you know it." 

"Why would you say that, dear?" I was disgusted at his nickname for me. 

"Don't you dare call me that. You can't call me that anymore." I said, "Don't act like you don't remember what you did to me."

"Did what?" He asked, as if he was playing dumb. "Oh that? It was just sex, Levi. What's the issue?"

"Just sex? Are you - No, you know what? Fuck you. I don't have time for you." I snapped, attempting to walk past him. "If you don't mind, I'll be going home now." 

"Now, now, Levi." He said, stopping me from walking past him by grabbing my hand. "You know I didn't mean for it to go that way, right? I didn't know it was going to be like that."

"You asshole! You heard me screaming at you, multiple times. You ignored me, and kept going!" I felt my hand form into a fist, though I knew I couldn't build up the courage and punch him. I could never do it, though I've wanted to many times. "You hurt me!" 

"Levi, I didn't know. And I'm sorry. I cared for you, I would never intentionally hurt you like that." He apologized, his face forming into regret. I couldn't tell if it was fake or not.

I sighed, looking away from his face. He knew how to get to me, and his expressions was one way. "Please let go of me."

"Give me another chance. Just one more chance." He said quietly. "I can do better, I've changed."

I shook my head, as if saying no. But everything else was telling me yes. I stomped my foot against the concert in frustration. "Don't do this to me. You're not helping my situation."

"Just hear me out, Levi. I don't care of your new body parts. You're still you, and that's all that matters to me. You're a beautiful person, and I've always wanted someone like you." He rambled on.

"Please let go of my hand." I finally felt his hand loosen after he sighed loudly. I muttered a thank you and continued to walk towards the house. 

"I'll always be here if you want me!" I heard him yell towards me. I didn't reply. I would make sure I didn't want him.

After a few minutes of walking down the sidewalk, thoughts flowing through my head, one stuck out. Why the fuck did I tell Erwin my secret, yet I'm having the toughest time telling Eren? And why was it so easy telling Erwin?

I was getting sick of all the questions flowing through my mind, and I wanted them to all disappear. I picked up a faster pace, and jogged all the way back to the house. As I stood in front of the front door, I calmed my self down as I caught my breath from the run and opened the door to enter. Hanji still sat at the couch, but Eren now joined beside her.

"You're back! I was getting worried you got jumped or something!" Hanji said loudly, jumping up from the couch. She smiled at the tall Tea can that was in my hand. "You got my favorite flavor too! You know me too well, dear! Thank you." 

I nodded, toeing off my boots quietly. I looked over at Eren and found he was already looking at me. He had a worried look on his face. Something told me he knew something was up, but I wasn't going to tell him what happened. It wasn't his business for one, and I also knew he would go ape shit on Erwin if he found out. He already hates the giant, telling him what happened earlier would not help.

I gave a fake reassuring smile towards Eren, telling him I was okay. Though I wasn't. I was far from it. I just wanted things to go back the way they were before. Before we woke up, before all the bad things happened. But I knew it wasn't possible. Everything had to go horrible. I hated everything that has happened. I hated my new body, I hated that I was lying to someone that looks up to me so dearly, I hate that my abusive ex is manipulating me and I hated that it was working. 

I hate myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys want Levi to tell Eren the truth. I have it all planned out now. It may happen after two or three chapters, but it's not going to be a very happy few chapters. IM SORRY. But this isn't supposed to be a happy story lmao. (':


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: this chapter does contain sexual activity, along with rape. I will put a warning before the activity happens, so you're all aware of when it happens. Please, please don't read it if you're not comfortable with it. I don't want any of you to read something that you're not comfortable with it, especially if you have unfortunately been through events similar to these events. This chapter also does have mentions of rape throughout all over the chapter. Sorry, it's just how it came out. If you're not comfortable with reading something that even mentions rape, this chapter may not be suitable for you!!  
> I will put a warning before and after the scenes.   
> Sorry for this chapter everyone, but I'm sure some of you were to expect this! *nervous laughing*

Levi's POV

Quietly knocking on the door, I bit my tongue. I knew I shouldn't be here in front of this door, waiting for it to open. I knew I should immediately turn around and follow the sidewalk back to Kira's house. But, of course, I didn't listen to my thoughts. My feet stayed planted to the entrance mat in front of the black door. I could feel my heart begin to speed up, causing me to feel light headed.

I was nervous. Could you blame me? 

I was about to see the man that basically ruined me. He was going to open this door, and welcome me in and start a conversation. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to carry on the conversation. One thing I could see myself doing is reply in sarcastic responses and try to make up some dumb ass excuse to leave early. But I knew I couldn't bring myself to leave if I even did that. He had that effect on me. He would talk me into staying, and he would succeed easily. I had no confidence around him. And I absolutely hated him and myself for that exact reason. 

After seconds, that felt like an hour, of waiting in front of the door with no answer, I grew impatient. I knocked again, this time a little harder. "15 seconds and I leave." I muttered to myself. But would I really leave after 15 seconds? Of course I wouldn't. My feet would be glued to the welcome mat. I wouldn't be able to move an inch even if I wanted to.

I sighed heavily as I saw the door knob turn. The door slowly opened and Erwin was standing behind the door, sending me his famous but annoying smile. 

"I didn't think you'd come." He says, moving himself over to give me room to enter. 

"I didn't either." I muttered, making myself move into the house. I removed my shoes at the entrance, keeping an eye on the taller male who shut the door after I entered. "Where's Armin?" I asked, realizing there was no coconut bouncing around.

"He's asleep."

Ah, how wonderful. We're alone.

"Ah. Guess it is a bit late. I suppose coconuts have to sleep, too." I said, folding my arms. 

"Coconut?" Erwin chuckled at the nickname I had for the blonde kid.

I shrugged. "A weird name for a weird kid." 

"He's not a weird kid. He's a nice kid." 

"You got a thing for him?" I asked, messing around with my sweater, just wanting to have something to do to keep myself busy so I wouldn't look at him.

"I never said such thing. I'm hard to please." 

I snorted at his response. "You eventually find away to force yourself to find pleasure." I shot back, referring to the unfortunate event that had happened to me. 

"Well, you got to that subject quickly." He chuckled, moving farther into his house. "Would you like a drink? I have wine, I know you like wine." 

"I'll take water." No way in hell am I drinking anything with alcohol in it tonight.

"Wine it is." 

Fucker.

I gritted my teeth, but didn't find myself declining him. "Go ahead and have a seat on the couch if you'd like." He said to me from the kitchen that was connected to the living room.

I sat in the recliner, that was definitely not the couch. I crossed my legs and found my fingers messing around with a lose string from the jeans. I always found myself doing such things when I was nervous. If I wasn't inside a house, I'd be pulling out a cigarette by now. 

I hated nerves. They always made me feel so vulnerable and innocent. Just like some child. I was definitely not vulnerable and innocent, and no way in hell a child. Waking up with these new body parts didn't help the case though. I felt like I lost my masculinity and my pride. I felt like I was some little girl now, and that thought alone made me hate myself.

"You look tense." I heard Erwin say, cutting off my depressing thoughts. "Drink this, it'll help." He handed me a glass of red wine.

I looked up at him and he was wearing his nice guy expression. Even I knew it was all fake, but it put me at some bit of ease and had me grasping the glass and pulling it closer to myself. He nodded in satisfaction and had a seat on the couch that was beside the recliner. He had his own glass of white wine. He knew I liked red wine much better than white. I hated that he knew that about me. 

"How have you been, Levi?" He asked.

I looked over at him and he was looking at me as he took a small sip from his wine. He had his legs crossed, and his free hand rested on his knee. He looked gentle, like a nice guy who would help other people in need. Like that one guy who you would depend on always being there if you needed someone, even if it was to run an errand, like getting groceries. He looked like that kind of guy. The kind of guy that I wanted to hate. 

"I've been just fine. Dying wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, so that's something." I replied, gripping onto the glass tightly in my hand. I slowly brought it up to my mouth, taking the smallest sip from it. 

"Not everyone who died made it back to this world." He said after a moment. I looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"How would you know?" 

"I was there a lot longer than you, Levi. I know things." 

"When did you die?" I asked, curiosity hitting me.

"Almost a year after you." He replied. "But I woke up into this world way before you. You were asleep, I guess you could say, for a very long time. You and Eren both."

I rubbed at my forehead at this new information. I had no idea that we were actually asleep for so long. "Well, how does it feel to have two arms again?" I tried to lighten the mood, wanting to move away from the previous topic. 

He cracked a grin, glancing at his right arm. "Not too bad."

"Congratulations, you can jerk off with your dominant hand now." I rolled my eyes, taking a bigger sip of my wine. 

He chuckled. "You're still just as sarcastic as I remembered you. I almost missed your shit and inappropriate jokes." 

"I've got many where those come from. Don't be a shit, and you won't hear them towards you." 

He let out a breathy laugh, keeping his calm and collected expression present on his face. "Can we move onto the topic I've been wanting to talk to you about?"

"I would love to say no, but something tells me you're going to anyway. We've been down that road." I snapped, referring to the event that happened between us. I kept my eyes off of him and focused on the red liquid in my glass. If this topic was going to come up, this wine won't last long.

He sighed, putting his glass on the side table that separated the couch and recliner. "Levi, let's start this conversation differently. How should we start this?"

"How about the part where you raped me?" I shot towards him, swishing the wine around the cup before taking another gulp of it. "Remember that?"

"Levi, you know that didn't happen." 

"Actually, newsflash, it did. I was there, hi." I said, glaring at him but I felt the glare quickly move off of my face when he looked back at me with his blue eyes. Fuck you, Erwin.

"You can't just have sex with me, decide you didn't like it, and call it rape, Levi. That makes me look like a bad man." 

"Because you are! Erwin, you and I have had sex many times. I didn't just decide I didn't like the last time we did it, and call it rape. It was rape, you heard me saying no!" My voice was getting louder by now, and I quickly downed the rest of the wine, already being able to tell I may need more. 

"You never said such thing, though. I would have never hurt you like that on purpose." He said, keeping his voice calm the whole time we spoke. He folded his hands on his lap. He looked completely at ease, while I found myself moving all over the place before I stood up to wander into the kitchen with my wine glass. 

"That's bullshit and you know it." I found the tall glass of wine and filled my own glass up with the red liquid. "You heard me loud and clear."

"How would you know I heard you? You were clearly into when we began that day." 

"At first, yeah, sure. That doesn't mean I was into it the whole time."

"You can't just be into it at first, and then start saying no. That's completely unfair to me." 

"Who the fuck cares if it's unfair?! I said no, and you should have stopped!" I stayed in the kitchen, downing the wine. I knew I should have eased up on the wine, but it made me feel better. "You know you're in the wrong here, you just hate admitting that you were wrong. You love being right, and you hate being wrong. You think you know everything about me, and maybe you do, but I also know everything about you. I know how you are, I know when you're lying!"

(((((((!!!!!!!Chapter Warning: This may be a place you may want to stop reading at, if you're uncomfortable to read these scenes!!! I'll put a warning after the scenes end!!))))))

I was too busy paying attention yelling at him and filling up my glass each time I emptied it. I was too busy to realize that Erwin made his way into the kitchen and was behind me. I was too busy to realize his hands had snaked their way around my waist. It wasn't until he had started to touch my chest when I realized what was going on.

"It's okay, Levi. You're safe now." He whispered, pulling me into his embrace.

"Erwin, what are you doing?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows as he pulled me towards him with such ease, as if I weighed nothing. 

"Bringing you to safety. I know what you've been thinking, Levi. I know what you want. You just want to feel safe. You don't like feeling unsafe, feeling so alone. Feeling so vulnerable." I gritted my teeth as he listed off true facts about me. "You don't have to feel that way anymore. Do you know why?"

I wanted to punch myself when I shook my head. 

"Because I'm here now. Just relax, I'll make you feel good." 

"Erwin, I -" 

"Shhh, you're safe now." 

He hugged me closer, bending down so his face was resting on the crook of my neck. He silently breathed on my skin, causing small goosebumps to break out all over my body. 

"Erwin.. Maybe-" he cut me off again with his soothing voice.

"You're okay, Levi. Just be silent and relax, okay?" 

Why was I nodding? Why was I obeying him? Why was letting him do this? I should make him stop and run out of the house. Why was I frozen, why could I just not take control of my body and make this all stop? I knew how this would go. I would give in, and even enjoy it. But then I would start to realize what was going on. I would scream, hit him, and cry. And after it all ended, I would be a big mess. I wouldn't be the same afterwards, I wouldn't talk to anyone. I would hate myself even more than I do now. I've been down that road, and I would be going down it again. 

His hands roamed my body, one hand gripping my hip, the other snaking around my hip to the front of jeans. His hand gently massaging my new feminine body part. 

I cursed at myself for moaning. I knew I shouldn't have told him my secret. Maybe if I didn't tell him, he wouldn't be doing this right now. Maybe he would have lost interest. Maybe he wouldn't have been so sexually attracted to these body parts if I just hadn't told him. I'm such a fuck up for letting that spill. It's all my fault this is happening. 

It's all my fault. 

"Levi, you're so small and petite. You're so cute, don't you agree?" He whispered into my ear as the hand that was on my hip moved its way up to my chest, cupping onto one of the breasts. 

I nodded, knowing I would have been yelled at if I disagreed. 

"'Ata girl." 

It stung when he called me that. I didn't want to hear that. Because that's not what I am. 

He had easily stripped me out of my shirt and tore off the bandage that was around my chest, leaving my torso bare and visible to him to see. "How cute." He whispered, close to my ear. "Tell me you're cute, little one."

I felt my throat become dry from me panting in fear so much. I was scared of what was going to happen. I was quiet after he commanded me to do something, not wanting to call myself that.

"Levi." His voice was stern now. "Tell me you're cute." His hands become tight on my waist. My ribs started to hurt.

"I'm cute." It was hardly audible, but the words slipped from my mouth, just wanting to get rid of the pain from my waist. 

"There you go." He replied, loosening his grip. His hands were quick to return to my chest and my pants. "You see? If you obey, the pain will stop and pleasure will return. Do you feel good?" He asks, his lips resting on my ear lobe. He knew my ears were sensitive, and resulted in me shivering. 

I nodded, closing my eyes. I need to keep them opened though, I needed to be more aware of what was going to happen, maybe find a way out of this. But my eyes felt so heavy. 

"Talk to me, I want to hear you enjoy it." He whispered, tugging at the shell of my ear. 

My teeth continued to grit against each other, the only way I could keep my mouth shut. If I had stopped, moans and groans may slip out and I didn't want that. I wanted to be silent as long as I could. I let out a quiet hum in response, though, hoping that would be enough to satisfy the man behind me. 

He wrapped his hands around me, easily picking my weak body up from kitchen's tiled floor. He quickly carried me over to the dining table and laid me across it. He bent over me, with an odd look in his eyes. "When I touch you, little girl, I want to hear you moan." His hand caressed my cheek. "Understand?"

I slowly nodded, swallowing the lump down my throat that had been there ever since his hands touched me.

He smiled at me, and moved back from bending across me. I felt his hands mess with the belt that was wrapped around my hips, along with flipped the button out of the button hole. "I remember how you loved being naked. Like the slut you were, you loved it." He said, his fingers made their way in between my pant's band and my hips. He tugged them down along with the underwear I wore, and off my legs. 

I kept my eyes up, not wanting see my naked self, exposed to this man I once loved. The man my body loved. Every part of me just wanted to bow down to this man, and give myself up for him. Everything told me I needed this man to make me complete. But I knew that it was all lies. It was all Erwin manipulating me to think all this. But it was all my fault for giving in.

Coming from my thoughts, I was completely naked now. His hand rested on my hip, while the other one was between my forced to be parted legs. He was thrusting a finger inside me. "How do you feel, little girl? Tell me how you feel."

I nodded slowly, "g-good." I swallowed hard, moving around on the table. He was causing my pain from down below and I didn't like it. "Erwin," I hissed, my back arching off the table, "that hurts." He had to fingers in me now. 

"Relax, sweetie. It doesn't hurt as bad now with this new area, now does it?" He mumbled, smiling down at me. He was right though, I had noticed he was penetrating my new body part, it felt a lot different this way. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt. I didn't want any of this to be happening.

My thoughts rushed off in other places, trying to force myself to sit up and get the hell out of this house, and never see this man again. But that didn't happen. Instead, I let it happen. I let him ram himself in me without a warning. I let him thrust into me multiple times. I let him have the satisfactory and moaned when he asked, and arched my back when he wanted another reaction. I wrapped my legs around his waist when he asked. I did everything he asked. 

"Little one, you feel so good." He grunted, caressing my waist. 

"Erwin, ha- S-Stop it." I forced it out my mouth. Not that I got that out, it got easier for me to get more out. "Erwin, get off of me." 

He didn't answer, but looked away from my face. I knew he heard me, but he was ignoring me.

"Erwin, get off." I felt tears start to form in my eyes. "Get off!" I yelled, trying to push him off my trembling body. After no response from him, I wrapped my hands around him and used my nails to scratch him deep into his back, until I felt blood seek out of the scratches. He hissed and backed away from my body to try to get away from the pain. I then kicked him in his crotch with my foot, which sent him towards the floor. I scrambled to get off the table quickly, tripping over my clothes that had recently been taken off. 

(((((((!!!!!!Chapter Warning: uncomfortable scenes are now ended!!! If you couldn't read the scenes above, you can now continue reading from here!!!!))))))

Catching myself from tripping, I ran out of the kitchen, looking for any sort of door to escape to. I unfortunately wasn't around the front door and could only run into a dark room. I slammed the door shut behind me and I was relieved when I saw the door had a lock on the door knob. I quickly locked it and breathed out deeply. I was finally away from him for a short moment. 

"Levi?" I heard a tired voice come from deeper in the dark room.

I jumped, not expecting someone to be in the room. I fell to the floor, gripped my knees. "S-stay away." 

"Levi? It's just me, Armin." I saw a silhouette walking towards me. I crawled away from the dark image, just wanting to get away from the image who was speaking. 

"Get away from me!" I screamed, my hands tugging at my hair when my back touched a wall. 

"Shh, listen to me. You're okay, Levi. Look at me, it's only me, Armin." His voice was almost soothing, but a bit panicked sounding. He was scared, probably at the way I was acting. "You're shaking like a leave, Levi. What happened to you?"

I rapidly shook my head, getting as close to the wall as I could. But he kept getting closer and closer to me. "J-just take me home. I want to be h-home." Eren popped into mind when I said home. Eren could help me, I needed Eren.

My eyes started to adjust against the darkness, and the person who was in front of me was becoming more of an actual image now. It was in fact Armin, his yellow hair in a mess around his face. I had in fact waken him from his slumber. He quickly nodded, grabbing his cell phone that was resting on the dresser nearby him. The phone's light glistened against his face, showing me his panicked facial expression. 

I gulped down the lump that had returned in my throat. My hands were gripping onto my knees, bringing them close to my chest. I was shaking against the wall, and tears were quickly streaming down my face.

"Eren, you should probably come quickly. Levi is here, and he's not looking good at all." Armin quickly said into the phone, bending down to my level with his hand out, as if telling me not to freak out and get away from him again. He tried to calm Eren down through the phone, who was currently screaming into the phone, asking if I was okay. I could feel myself calming down when I heard his faint, but loud voice coming from the phone's speaker. Even if it had been a few hours, I missed that voice. 

After a few short moments, Armin ended the phone call, placing the phone on the carpet. He turned to me again.

"Levi. Are you okay?" He whispered ever so softly. I shook my head quickly, gripping my knees tighter. "Shit, okay. Uh, let me give you something to cover up with." He quickly jumped up from his crouched position and pulled a soft blanket from the closet. He returned to me, and slowly covered me up with the red blanket. It was warm and helped a bit with my trembling. Even though I wasn't trembling because I was cold, but scared to death. But the blanket I had wrapped around my body made me comfortable.

Just as silence began to settle, a loud knocking came from the door. "Armin, is Levi in there?" 

I whimpered, moving away from the door once again. Armin looked at me after I reacted. He had a questionable look on his face. I shook my head, "d-don't let him in." 

Armin looked confused, but didn't move from his spot. "Armin, I need you to let me in now. Levi is scared, and he needs me to calm him down. He doesn't know what's happening right now. Let me in to calm him down." 

Armin looked back at me from the door where Erwin stood in front. I knew his body was just itching to make himself get up and obey his Commander. "Armin, don't listen to him. H-he hurt me, you need to ignore him." 

"Don't listen to him, dear. Levi is not acting himself right now. He doesn't know what's going on. You need to let me in so I can help him."

"Erwin, you need to leave!" It took everything I had to scream those words towards the door. 

"Levi, relax. You know you're just scared. Let me in, I'll make you feel safe again." Erwin replied, with his fake soothing voice. 

"I think you need to leave, Erwin." Armin said after a moment. He was breathing hard. 

Erwin groaned loudly, not liking to get declined. He banged on the door once before it went back to silence. My only guess that he got too angry and finally left. I felt myself let out a shaky, but relieved breath. "He's gone." I whispered, more to myself. I just wanted to calm down. 

"Eren will be here any second now." Armin whispered, sticking out a hand to rub my shoulder but quickly removed it when I jumped at the touch. I didn't want to be touched right now by anyone but Eren. All I wanted to do is hug Eren right now. I knew Eren was my true safety; Erwin was no way in hell my safety. He was danger. 

Another rapid knock on the door startled me and I jumped. I whimpered away from the door, scared that he was back. "Levi! Are you in there?!"

My eyes widened at the voice. It wasn't Erwin's anymore, it was Eren. "E-Eren!" I tried to stand up, but my legs buckled underneath me. Armin noticed and was quick to unlock the door and let a scared Eren rush in. He went straight to me, falling to his knees and bringing me into a tight hug. 

"Shhh, sh. I'm here now." He whispered as I sobbed into his shoulder. I wrapped my arms tightly around his shoulders, bringing him as close as I possibly could. 

"You should probably get him out of here, before he comes back." I heard Armin whisper after a short moment of silence, despite my quiet sobbing. 

Eren momentarily pulled back from the hug. I could feel his whole body become tense. "He did this?" His voice was stern, it was scary. But it didn't scare me, it calmed me. 

"I-I don't know what happened, but I know Erwin was in on it."

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Eren growled, pulling me into his side. "Levi, did Erwin do this to you?"

I looked up at him and into his green, angry eyes. He was completely pissed off. I weakly nodded to his question. I could almost hear his teeth grit together in anger. I shook my head though, "Don't worry about him tonight. I just want to go h-home." I sniffed after replying. My hands tightly gripped his sweater. It was warm, and it smelled like him. It was comfort. 

He looked at me for the longest moment before nodding, agreeing. "I'll get you home." He turned to Armin who was standing by the door, keeping watch just in case he came back. "Armin, you can't stay here. Come with us." 

He shook his head. "I'll be fine. You get him home." 

"Fuck no! Armin, get out of this house now! I'm not leaving you here with that bastard!" Eren's voice was loud, dripping with anger. But not towards Armin, it was towards Erwin. 

"No! You get him home, I can take care of Erwin." Armin was sticking to his decision, which I had no idea why he was so stuck on staying here. 

Eren momentarily glared at Armin before scooping me up in his arms, holding me close. He left the room after sending Armin a worried look. Armin sent back a reassuring expression. 

We quickly left the house, Eren was almost at a jog while carrying me. I could feel his heart pace quicken, his chest against my ear. It was soothing though, it relaxed me and that's what I needed. 

"Are you hurt anywhere, Levi?" Eren whispered, looking down at me in his arms. 

I furrowed my eyebrows, realizing I was in fact in pain. "My waist and hips." I whispered. 

"You're going to be okay." He soothingly whispered to me. 

After only a short moment, we were entering the house and he softly laid me on the couch, the closest comfortable surface he could get to before dropping me. 

He caressed my cheek gently, covering me up with the red blanket. He left for a short second and returned with other blankets, and joined me on the couch, but behind me. He covered us up with the thick blankets, and pulled my close to him. 

"Hey, hey, hey." He whispered after hearing me cry again. "Look at me. You're okay now. He's gone, and I'm not going to let him lay another finger on you again. If I can help it, he won't ever even see you again. He's history." He rubbed my tears away as he spoke, trying his best to calm me down and just relax me. Of course it was working, he didn't even have to say anything. Just being near him was calming enough. 

"Thank you, E-Eren." I whispered, burning my face into the pillow, falling asleep to his hands gently rubbing my face and arms. I was at ease now. 

But in the morning would be a whole other story. I also had to spill out my secret, very aware that Armin saw, and Eren may have even seen. 

I wasn't sure if I was ready for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter seemed a bit rushed and events happening quickly after the other. I wrote this all in one day quickly, because this chapter is hella late.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Eren's POV

My eyes slowly fluttered open at the sound of a door closing. I assumed it was a door from deeper into the house, since no one was at the front door. I took in my surroundings and realized I was still currently cuddled up against Levi who was fast asleep and cuddled into my side, his head resting on my chest. His gentle breathing tickled my neck, but it was calming me. He looked at ease right now, but I knew it would be a whole other story when he woke up. 

"Oh, hey, Eren." I heard Kira's sleepy voice coming from behind the couch. I looked up and saw her rubbing her eyes, getting the sleep out of them. She had a confused expression on her face when she took another look at Levi and I cuddled against each other. "So, what's going on there?" 

I sighed, not wanting to mention what happened to Levi last night, knowing I would get pissed off again at the mere thought of Erwin. But I didn't want to leave Kira in the dark, not after all she's helped us with. "You may want to sit down if you really wanna know." 

She raised an eyebrow but did as I said and walked around the couch and sat in the recliner that sat in front of the couch. I noticed she was fully dressed, probably all ready for work. "Everything okay?" She asked, pulling her legs up to her chest. I swallowed the lump down my throat, getting it out of the way so I could tell the horrible story. Kira was quiet as she listened, but sporting some angry expressions when I told her what happened to Levi. "That fucking bastard." She finally responded when I finished. Kira never had met Erwin, and didn't know much about him besides that Levi, Hanji and I have known him for a long time, and now she knew that he was an absolutely bastard just as Kira had said.

I nodded sadly, glancing at the sleeping Levi in my arms. He was still currently naked, but was covered up with a separate blanket. I wanted him to have his privacy even if he was asleep. 

"You should contact the police, Eren. Or at least someone should." Kira responded, frowning. "You can't let him get away with doing something like that." 

I knew she was right, calling the police has been on my mind ever since Armin called me last night. But it wasn't my place to just pick up the phone and get them to rush to Erwin's house. I knew I had to ask Levi first, no matter how much I knew I needed to get Erwin out of here. "I know, we'll it all sorted out after Levi and I speak." I responded to her. 

She nodded, and stood from her seat. She bent down to give a gentle kiss to Levi's forehead. "I have to get to work before I'm late. So I'll leave you two alone. Do me a favor and don't let him out of your sight? He may be in a bit of shock when he wakes up and not really aware of what's going on, alright?" She whispered, rubbing my shoulder.

I nodded. "Of course. Have a good day." After that, she had left the house. The house quickly became quiet when the door shut behind her, besides the subtle, even breathing from Levi. I sighed, getting more comfortable on the couch. The couch wasn't the most comfortable thing to sleep on, and I regretting having the two of us sleep here instead of the bedroom just down the hall, but it was the closest surface to us at the time last night. I scooted down on the cushions, wrapping my arm around waist, coming in contact with his bare, soft skin and I remembered he was still naked. I quickly snapped my hand back, wanting to give him his privacy especially considering the events that happened the previous night. I kept my hands to myself, but buried my face into his soft hair. I could smell the shampoo he used, filling my nose and it smelled delightful. 

I could have easily closed my eyes and fallen asleep in just a few moments, considering that I hardly got any sleep last night, angry thoughts running through my head throughout the whole night. But I wanted to keep my eyes on him, just in case he were to wake up while I was asleep. I didn't want him to wake up alone, scared. So I kept myself awake and distracted by blowing a few stranded hairs from Levi's head. After a few minutes, he stirred in his sleep, his arms coming out from under the blanket, pulling the blanket down a bit. His bare shoulders and collar bones were on full display now, and I saw some red marks near the two sharp bones under his neck. I furrowed my eyebrows at the negative view, assuming that happened last night. I didn't like seeing Levi like this. I knew Levi never really looked too happy, but I would prefer his angry and sarcastic side rather than this side of him any day. 

Yawning, I reached over him in attempt to grab my cell phone from the coffee table that was right in front of the couch. My fingers were just out of reach, and I leaned forward and finally reached it. My arm brushed against his chest as I pulled my arm back once I grabbed the device. My arm had pulled down the blanket some more on his chest, and glanced at my mistake. I went to cover him back up, seeing that he had goosebumps appearing on his milky white skin. But I stopped mid motion. I furrowed my eyebrows at the confusing view. The blanket had moved down quite a bit, and most of his chest was showing now which shouldn't be such a big deal at all, but the odd thing that I was looking at, was a long line going down the center of his chest. The blanket seemed to be resting on something a bit higher than the rest of his chest, which was a bit weird of a sight. If I wasn't mistaken, I would have sworn I was looking at-

"Eren?" Levi's voice startled me from my confused thoughts. My view snapped up at his face and his eyes were wide open, looking around the room. He looked completely confused, and almost a bit scared.

"Yeah?" I responded quickly, placing my phone on my the head of the couch so I could focus more on the smaller man beside me. "Hey, I'm right here." 

His glance followed the sound of my voice and his scared expression slipped away for only a second before it quickly returned. He started to pant loudly, and gripped the blanket tightly. "I- wha-..." He couldn't find any words to speak.

"Hey, hey, hey. Relax, you're okay." I comfortable whispered to him. "Look at me, you're fine." He swallowed hard, sitting up on the couch. He pulled the blanket up to his neck and looking around the room frantically.

"No, no, no, no, no." He said quickly and shook his head. "Eren, you have to get him out of here!"

"Hey, Levi!" I sat up on the couch, too and put my hand on his. "No one is here, it's just me. He isn't here, alright? You're safe." As soon as I said the last sentence, it seemed like he just lost it. He started to sob and he gripped the blanket tightly to him as he slipped off the couch, but tripped and fell to the floor beside the couch. My eyes widened, quickly removing myself from the furniture and helping him up. 

"Don't say that! I'm not safe anymore! He's going to find me!" He screamed in horror, moving away from me. He looked absolutely scared to death as tears rolled down his cheeks and he was shaking. 

I stepped closer to him slowly, bending down to my haunches. "Levi, shh. Look, no one is going to find you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. No one is coming to this house, no one is coming to get you. Okay?" My voice was calm as I could get it, not wanting to scare him anymore. 

He stared at me for a long moment. His stance seemed to relax and his sobbing turned to hiccups. His eyes were glued to me for the longest time before I started to step closer to him. He stance stiffened for the quickest moment as I got closer but soon relaxed again when I sent him a calm expression. On the inside, I was freaking out. I have never seen him Levi in the state before, and it scared me. Not near as scared as he seemed to be, though.

He put a hand to his forehead, sweat forming there. "What happened, Eren?" 

I bit the inside of my cheek, holding myself back from lashing out about Erwin. I didn't know if I should actually answer his question, and tell him what really did happen. I knew if I told him, he'd only become more scared and frightened. "We can talk about that later, okay? How about you get a shower and change into some clothes?" I calmly responded.

He nodded, attempting to stand up but only falling down again with a whimper. I rushed to help him back up again. He was still shaking in my arms, barely holding himself up. He was extremely weak.

"Do want something to eat real quick?" I figured food may strengthen him up slightly, even if just enough to have him stand up on his own. He nodded slowly, holding tightly onto my arm and his other hand on the blanket wrapped around his body. I took him back to the couch, slowly having sit down. "Just stay right here, and I'll get something for you real quick." 

He kept his eyes on me as I jogged to the kitchen to grab some cereal for him along with a glass of water. I knew water and cereal didn't really seem to mix well, but he needed some water in system. I sprinkled some sugar in his cereal, hoping this would all help him strengthen up a bit. I brought it all back to him, and he was quick to start eating. There was a long silence that neither of us really wanted to break, but I was itching to ask my question. I knew my question had absolutely nothing to do with anything, but probably just make matters worse.

"Eren, go ahead and say something." Levi muttered, eyeing my leg that was shaking as I was sitting down. I always wiggled my leg when I was trying told myself back from saying something. "It's obvious that you want to say something to me." 

I sucked my teeth loudly, stopping my leg. I folded my hands together in my lap and averted my eyes away from his. I couldn't say what I wanted to say while looking at his frightened eyes. "Uh," was the amazing way I started out my small speech. "Well, when you were asleep... I accidentally pulled down your blanket a bit when I was reaching for my phone." Nope, stop it, Eren. You're only going to get yourself slapped. "And um.. I noticed you had something odd on your... Chest?" It came out as a question, even though it really wasn't even one. I bit my tongue, hopeful that it would help me to not say anything more. I had already fucked up with saying all I have, but I needed to stop.

I saw Levi look away from me quickly, tugging at his blanket to make it higher up to his neck. "What did you see?" He whispered, putting his spoon down. 

I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. "I don't know?" What did I see? I definitely wasn't sure.

He grabbed his cup of water in both hands, swirling the liquid around. It seemed like he was doing anything to distract himself away from the subject. 

"You don't have to tell me..." I muttered softly. I mean, I was curious, but it wasn't something that may have completely changed my life if I found out. I don't even know what I saw.

"No, I need to tell you. I've been keeping this secret from you long enough. I've kind of been itching to tell you, but it's kind of weird." He replied after finally taking a drink from his water. "I don't really know how to even start the subject, so I guess I should just spit it out?" 

I looked at him as he shifted in his seat, uncomfortably. I felt bad for putting him in an uncomfortable situation, but I didn't want to hold him back from telling me something that he felt like he should tell me. 

"Um," he chuckled nervously. "I have a female's body." 

Nearly three minutes had passed since he spoken, and I was still completely silent. My eyebrows were raised, and my eyes were wide. A female's body? What did that even mean? He had boo- no, that's not possible. Is it? Nah, not possible. Right? I mean, he's a dude. I've seen him shirtless before. Kind of, I mean, I saw him shirtless through a cracked door back in the wall days but that's besides the point. All I knew is that he definitely didn't have a girl's body that day, it was an all man's body, that's for sure.

"Huh?" Was my response that came out after a long silent moment. 

He groaned quietly, sitting back in the couch. "I have a woman's body, Eren. Which means I have girl's body parts. Boobs and a vagina. I have periods, I have cramps, I have everything that girls have. And it's fucking hell." He spat that out quickly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"That's not possible though," I chuckled, shaking my head in confusion. "I mean, your damn name is Levi, everyone has always called you a boy." 

"I haven't always been like this, Eren. I woke up with this body. I used to have a dick, for christ's sake." He snorted and sank more into the couch. 

"How is that even possible, though?"

"Fuck if I know." He grumbled. "All I know, is that these annoying ass things are here and I don't think they're leaving anytime soon." He said, poking his bigger chest. My eyes widen, and I quickly averted my eyes away from him. "What? Never seen boobs before? Virgin little boy." He cackled. As awkward as this all was, I was a bit happy at his change of mood. He wasn't scared like he was not even 10 minutes ago.

"I-I've seen boobs before." I lied. I mean, I've touched boobs before. But never seen them. But I won't lie and say I didn't sport a half of a boner when I got to grab that one chick's boobs through her shirt that one time. Because that definitely happened.

"Liar." He replied, rolling his eyes. 

I huffed, standing up from the coffee table. I grabbed his bowl and cup from the table and took it back to the kitchen. "So, um. How do you keep them covered?" Fucking hell, Eren. Stop talking now, would you? 

I heard Levi snort in amusement. "An ACE bandage. Remember when you took it off from me that one day? Yeah, that." He replied. "Fuck, it's at Armin's house. Shit, shit, I need that." He stood up as I walked back into the living room. 

"It's okay, Levi. We can buy a new one." I told him when he started to panic. He pouted a bit, sticking his bottom lip out the smallest bit. "Tell you what, how about we go shopping? We can buy you some more clothes, more shoes, and you can buy another bandage or two? How does that sound?" 

Levi grumbled something but nodded. "I'ma take a shower." He muttered as he walked past me. I rolled my eyes at his attitude and went to go get dressed. 

I decided to wear something a bit funny. I slipped a black tee shirt on, that had Japanese writing on it that translated to English as "Chicken Nuggets". Heh, these Americans would never know. After the shirt, I just wore some worn skinny jeans with holes in them, having my left knee bare. I grabbed my bomber jacket and my red beanie, and made sure I had my phone in my pocket. As I stepped out, Levi was just now getting out of the bathroom.

(A/N: Eren's OUTFIT: http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=17461212&.svc=copypaste&id=177851457 ) 

He was wearing a black, sweater and black biker jeans with a few zippers on the hips and to top it off with a black belt. Basically, he was wearing a lot of black.

(A/N: Levi's OUTFIT: http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=17461212&.svc=copypaste&id=177849696 )

"Ready?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. 

"I don't have any shoes..." He mumbled, messing around with the sleeve of his sweater. The sleeves were almost covering his hands giving him an innocent look. He definitely wasn't some innocent kid though.

"You can borrow my converse if you want." I suggested, motioning towards my white high top converse at the door entrance. I had forgotten about his shoes; they were probably still at Armin's.

"They're probably huge on me! My feet have shrunk..." He grumped, folding his arms across his chest. 

I tried my best not to snort in amusement but I couldn't help myself. "They're already too small for me, so I'm sure they'll be just fine for you." 

He sighed. "Fine." And with that, he stomped over to the entrance door. He slipped my shoes on after he put some socks on. I wandered into the kitchen, opening a drawer that Kira always put some money in for us in case we ever needed any. We kept telling her to stop, since we're getting jobs soon but she said it was no problem. I knew she had a great paying job and all, but I still felt bad. 

I grabbed a few extra dollars than I usually would for shopping. I wanted to buy Levi something to brighten him up, and I knew what I wanted to get him was a bit expensive. 

After getting my black vans on, we left the house. We both decided we would try to take the bus again, hoping that rude woman wasn't on there again from last time we took the bus. Thankfully, when we got on, we noticed she was no where in sight.

"Nice shirt." Levi muttered, slipping on his sunglasses. "Are you hungry or something?"

"I always am." I replied, chuckling. I took my phone out my pocket, and messed around on Internet for a few minutes before Levi spoke up again.

"I think we should move." He whispered, crossing his legs. 

I glanced over at him, "where to?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Even if it's just to a neighborhood, I just kinda wanna get out of that house." 

I had a feeling it was because we were so close to Armin and... Him. We were technically in the same neighborhood, them being just a block away. I didn't blame Levi wanting to move away.

I nodded, "we may can do that. We need to get a job though first." We were already planning to move out and find another place to stay, since Hanji and Kira were moving into together soon and we didn't want to interrupt their plans. Besides, it would be nice to get our own place. 

Levi groaned, but nodded. "I know we do. I just really don't want to. What if he finds me?" He whispered the last part ever so quiet, I was surprised my ears caught it. Hearing him say that about broke my heart. 

I nudged him with shoulder, trying to keep the tension light. "You could always find a job you could do at home." I suggested, sending him a gentle smile. 

He was quiet for a moment, thinking about my suggestion. "Maybe, I dunno."

"You could be a babysitter!" I joked, chuckling at his reaction. He sent me a harsh glare.

"Those kids would be dead before the first day ended if I did that." He snorted, rolling his eyes. "I hate children." I have never seen someone hate kids as much as Levi does. But I couldn't blame him. All they do is eat, shit and cry. Plus they look like aliens. "They're like marshmallows. They just sit there." Levi added, scowling. Okay, and they're like marshmallows. 

I rolled my eyes at him, messing with my phone in my hands. I sat back and rested my head on the wall behind the seat I was sitting on.

"What the hell does you case say?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow at my iPhone case. 

I glanced at the case and chuckled. It was a white case, but had a hand in the middle with the middle finger up. It had ribbons around it with English words saying, "Better To Be Hated Than Loved For What You're Not." I told him in Japanese, shrugging. "I thought it looked chill."

"Oh no, you're becoming one of those people." He joked, shaking his head. 

"Yolo." I joked back and laughed. He thumped my forehead, grumbling something about me being a brat. 

After a while we finally reached the mall, we bought a few outfits and he bought some more combat boots for him. He made sure I took him to get another ACE bandage for him, and it was then when I actually remembered the secret he told me earlier. I was still in shock about the whole thing, but I made sure I didn't react negatively or made a big deal out of it. The last thing he needed was more drama. I made sure he was in my sight the whole time we were at the large mall, keeping my promise that I made with Kira this morning.

After purchasing, I told him we were going to walk home, because the place where the surprise was, wasn't in the mall. He gave me an odd look and told me not to complain when my ass freezes off but he didn't say no. It was all part of my surprise.

"You're gonna have to close your eyes up here in a sec." I said, as we walked up farther on the sidewalk. I could see the small shop that we would be entering.

"Why do I need to close my eyes?" He wondered, giving me an odd look again. "I'm fine with keeping my eyes opened, thank you very much." Damn him and his sassy attitude. 

I rolled my eyes, "Just do it." I grumbled as we got closer. He sighed but closed his eyes and stopped walking. "Just hold onto my shirt and I'll tell you when to open them." 

"Just walk, Eren." 

I chuckled, and started walking when I felt him pinch a bit of my jacket between his fingers. He followed me up to the shop's entrance, and I helped him enter the shop without running into a wall, even though it would funny as hell to see. 

I grabbed his shoulders and placed him in the correct spot in the store. "Open them." 

"There better not be a gun pointing at me when I open my eyes, or I will rip your balls off." 

"There's no gun! Just open them, grumpy pants!" 

He sighed, and finally opened them. I watched with happiness as his eyes widened at the sight and in awe. "Oh my god." He whispered, dropping his shopping bags. "Eren, look at it, it's so cute." 

I giggled at his reaction. We were currently in a small pet shop, and I had him looking at a small black kitten. I've always known his favorite animal was cats and he told me that he just never got the chance own one. We obviously weren't allowed to have any when we were in the Scout Regiment, so none of us really got the chance to be around any animals besides the horses that we rode out of the walls on expeditions. 

"Pick one out. We're buying one." I told him, staring at his reactions as he poked the clear, plastic box the kitten was in. His wide eyes snapped towards me.

"Really?" I nodded, smiling. "Oh my god." 

While he was busy looking at the cats, I waved down one of the pet's shops employees and asked her if he could hold one. She was quick to say yes, and Levi picked one out that he wanted to hold. It was a little bigger than a kitten, but it was still cute. But what made me laugh is that it had a really angry look on him. Almost like the cat was glaring at everyone in sight, and I would be lying if I said it didn't remind me of Levi a little. The mere thought had me biting my lip from laughing. 

He held the black cat in his hands with a gentle embrace, quietly cooing at the soft cat. I walked over to him, and put a single finger out at tried to get the cat to sniff it, but the cat only hissed and slapped my finger away. I brought my finger back like I had burned it.

Levi laughed loudly, "I'll take this one! This is one way of keeping you away." 

"Gee, thanks." I muttered, but smiled. The two of them made a perfect match. And no, not just because the cat reminded me of Levi... Okay, yes because of that.

We purchased the cat and bought some litter items, food bags, and a few toys. The shop was kind enough to give us a small portable cage for free for the cat since our hands were already full with other items, which was very kind of them. When we got home, I wasn't surprised to see Levi instantly getting the cat out and watching her as she wandered around the house, sniffing at the weird things. 

"What are you going to name her?" I asked, getting some of the toys from the bags.

He crouched down beside her, petting her back as her back arched up into his hand, and tail wrapped around his wrist as she purred in satisfactory. "How about Ravioli?" 

I snorted, "Ravioli? Where the fuck did that come from?"

He glanced over at me and glared. "Don't be so rude. She likes it." He said as the cat licked his finger. 

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Okay. Ravioli it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter, don't be afraid to tell me! I'm all up for new ideas, and I have no problem with putting some of your ideas in some chapters and giving you credit. :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you liked it. Thank you all so much for your kudos and comments! I apologize if I don't answer any of your comments. I just haven't got around to being a nice replier. :(  
> Let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left a little surprise for ya near the end. Hope you enjoy that. ;)
> 
> Now, go on and read!

Levi's POV

"Hmpf." I huffed, sprawled out on the bed. Eren was sitting at the computer desk on the laptop, doing what, I don't know. 

"What are you huffing about now?" Eren grumbled, typing away on the keyboard.

"You." I replied to Eren, looking at him to see his reaction. He turned around to look at me over his shoulder.

"What did I do?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"You're not talking to me! I need distractions." 

"Distractions from what? You have Ravioli to talk to." I knew he was joking. I looked over at the other side of the bed and saw Ravioli curled up in a ball, glaring at Eren across the room.

"She doesn't exactly reply if you haven't noticed." I muttered, turning to lay on my side, petting her head as she purred. "I just need someone to talk to so my mind won't wander off into places I don't want it to."

I heard Eren sigh and get up from his chair. I felt the bed sink in, telling me Eren had joined me and sat on the bed. "We do need to talk more about it, Levi. We may need to get the police involved."

I shook my head, "going to jail won't teach him a lesson." 

"Well what do you suggest then? Beating him up and killing him?" 

I laid back and looked at Eren as he stared at me. "That's what you were planning to do, wasn't it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course it crossed my mind. I told you I wanted to beat him up the first time you even told me about it. But I know you're not exactly a guy who likes violence too much, so I'm trying to keep myself from charging over there and cutting his dick off." 

I snorted, grabbing Ravioli from her laying position and put her on my stomach. "That doesn't sounds too bad of an idea. But no, calling the police will do. I just want him off the streets." Ravioli started to walk in small circles around my stomach before she laid down in a weird position, half off my stomach and half on the bed. Weird cat.

Eren nodded, "Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it. You know I'll do anything." 

"I know, and I do appreciate everything you've done for me. I'd be a wreck if it weren't for you." I replied seriously, looking at him and send him the smallest of a smile. "But I still want to move." 

"Yes, I know! And we will. I'll find a job and we can find somewhere to rent." 

Despite everything bad that had happened in the last few days, I was happy that everything else was coming back together. My secret was out to Eren and it felt good that he knew, Erwin would get punished for what he did, and Eren and I could finally go on with our lives and hopefully be able to forget that even happened. 

"Have you called Armin?" I asked, rubbing Ravioli's thin black ears. 

"I talked to him. He said Erwin actually never returned. He thinks he's staying with someone, but it shouldn't be hard to figure out where so we can let the police know." He responded, attempting to pet Ravioli but ended up only getting slapped across the hand from her again. He looked offended, which amused me.

"She hates you." I said smugly, "And that is exactly why I chose her." 

"You're such a dick." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, sighing. "I decided what I wanted to do for a job." 

"Ah, did you decide to go along with my babysitting plan for you?" He grinned cheekily.

"Fuck no." I looked at him as if he was crazy. "I kinda want to start writing." 

He raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know you write." 

I shrugged, keeping my eyes on Ravioli who was pawing my chest, which was currently wrapped with a binder that I actually found at the mall. I did purchase a few ACE bandages but I knew they weren't good for me. "I'm not amazing at it, but it's something I enjoyed doing back when I was with the scouts. Kept me busy on sleepless nights." 

"Well, I think that sounds like a great idea. I've heard people bring in some money from writing books."

"Eh, not a lot. But it's something." 

He snorted. "It's all I can really see you doing. I can't really picture you working at some fast food restaurant." 

"Fuck that, I don't have time dealing with people getting angry over a pickle that's not placed on their burger right. I'd slap a bitch the first damn day." I said while scowling. Eren laughed and shook his head. "Where do you plan on working at?"

He let out a long exhale and pursed his lips while thinking. "Probably just something simple. Maybe a café, I don't know. I would like a job that forced me to use English though, I wanna learn more. Speaking of, would you be writing in English or Japanese?"

My gaze went to his, and I groaned. "I never thought of that. I don't know the first thing about writing English words." 

"Nice going, genius. Just write in Japanese then. There's a college not far from here who has a ton of people coming Japan to study." 

"That's true." I muttered, putting my hands under Ravioli's front legs and lifting her above my head and chuckled when she started to mew. 

It was quiet after that, the two of us just playing around with Ravioli who wouldn't even look at Eren, which was a bit amusing. 

"We should do something crazy." Eren randomly said after many silent minutes.

I widened my eyes at him. "Do I really wanna know what the hell your definition of crazy is?" 

He rolled his eyes, "I mean we should go get a tattoo or something. You told me you wanted one not long ago. We still have some money to spend."

I knew Eren was just coming up with these questions and things to do just to keep me distracted, knowing that my  
mind could easily wander off into the events that happened just last night. I wouldn't admit it, but I was happy that he was doing this for me. The last thing that I wanted was to think about what happened again and freak out, and I would do anything up to getting a god damn tattoo to prevent that.

"Let's do it."

-

"It's going to hurt, isn't it?" Eren asked, bobbing his leg up and down as he sat.

"Eren." I somehow resisted to not roll my eyes, but instead rubbed at the skin between my eyebrows. "It's three little needles going into your skin repeatedly, 100 times per minute. Of course it's going to fucking hurt a bit. Or are you into pain? In that case, you may be fine." 

He flushed, his mouth opening and closing multiple times before he found the words. "I-I'm not into pain!" 

I looked at him and raised my eyes brows in amusement. "Really now? That's a bit surprising considering at how many times you've bitten through the flesh of your hand, but alright." 

"L-Levi! I- You know why I did that! I had to turn into a Titan somehow!" He defended himself, his flushed face not disappearing.

"Really? I thought you did that just for the pleasure. I never saw any of the other Titan shifters biting themselves." I was joking, of course. I knew very well why he bit himself and the others didn't. They all had their own different method of changing, and Eren just so happened to look like he was enjoying it all. 

"Levi, you're such a dick." 

"Get used to it, now stop bobbing your leg. You're making me nervous."

He rolled his eyes, finally calming his leg down. "I think I'm going to get the wings of freedom on my wrist." He muttered, glancing at his right wrist.

"Good luck with explaining how the wings look." I replied, rolling me eyes. "I'm actually thinking about getting the wings on my back." 

He looked at me for a moment. "You'll have to take your shirt off that." He whispered.

I shrugged. "I know. I'll be fine." 

"Eren and Levi!" A tatted woman called out names from an opened door. The two of us stood and walked to where she was standing. She let us walk through the door and into a hallway, she smiled as we followed her to a small room with a chair in the center, that was made into a bed like position, which was beside everything that the tattoo artist needed. There were a few chairs off to the side of the room. "Have a seat, and tell me what you would like!" 

Eren and I both took a seat over to the side, as she rolled her chair up to us with a pad of paper and pen. I look at Eren, wanting him to be the one to explain it all. I wasn't in the mood to speak English. He rolled his eyes but obliged. Not long after Eren explained to her what we wanted, she turned the pad of paper around showed us exactly what we wanted, I was surprised at how it looked exactly like the wings of freedom. 

"Matching tattoos, huh? Are you two a couple?" She asked, giggling as she rolled her chair over to her desk. 

I snorted, side glancing at Eren as his face flushed. "N-No, just friends?" I found it amusing that he was even hesitate about calling us friends, eyeing my for my reaction. I only rolled my eyes. 

"We're friends." I replied, wanting him to feel at ease. 

"Ah, I see. Where are you two from? I hear a strong accent." She said, pulling out a thin sheet of paper with the Wings on them.

"Japan." Eren replied. It wasn't true, but it worked.

Eren carried on short talk with Blaze, which is what the tattoo artist called herself; I had a strong feeling that it wasn't her actual name, but whatever. Eren decided he'd get it done first, and after the stencil dried, Eren laid on the tattoo chair looking extremely nervous.

"Levi, could I ask for a dumb favor?" Eren muttered, eyeing Blaze as she rolled her chair over with the tattoo machine grip in her hand.

I rolled my eyes, already knowing what he was going to ask. "What do want now?"

"Would you be cool if I held your hand? I may just scream." Eren replied, shifting away from the machine as Blaze got closer while chuckling.

I sucked at my teeth loudly before pulling my seat up to the chair he sat it, offering my hand out to him. He instantly gripped onto it, giving it a tight squeeze. "Don't you dare scream." I muttered, "Or else I will make her to mess the tattoo up." 

"No promises." 

Blaze had a hold of his free hand, getting started on the line work of the tattoo. Eren visibly tensed and hissed at the sudden pain. 

"No crying, either. Man up, Eren." I joked, smirking at him as he shut his eyes tightly.

"Hurts like a bitch, though!" 

"What a wuss." 

Every now and then, Eren would give my hand a tight squeeze along with a sharp hiss from his mouth. I felt a bit bad for finding his pain amusing, so I tried to be nice and rub the back of his hand with my thumb and felt a little better when his grip loosened. 

Being that his tattoo wasn't all that big, it only took an hour to finish. Blaze helped him dress the tattoo up and told him what to do to take care of it and all that shit. While she drew out the stencil for my tattoo, she told me to take my shirt off and I was, to say the least, nervous. 

I bit at my lip, looking around for a bathroom. I could feel my heart beat quicken up, not thinking this all through. I didn't realize I would become so nervous. I felt a hand on my forearm, forcing me to stop my anxious thoughts, and turn to Eren. He was looking at me with a concerned look, and with a gentle smile.

"There's a bathroom right there that you could use." He whispered, pointing to a door right outside the little area we were in. "You can just cover yourself with your shirt."

I sent him a small smile. "Thanks." I replied before striding over to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and glanced at myself through the mirror. These last few weeks, I've avoided mirrors at all costs unless it was just seeing if my outfit looked okay and if it matched; even though my outfit was usually always black. 

I glanced at my face in the mirror, frowning at my view. My face was flushed from the nerves, and I was visibly shaking. Sighing, I turned the water faucet on and splashed some cool water on my hot face. Gripping the sides of the sink, I glared at my reflection.

"Get a hold of yourself, Levi." I whispered to myself, exhaling deeply. I closed my eyes for a brief moment before reaching for the bottom hem of my shirt. I pulled it over my head, laying it on the side table beside the sink. Slowly taking the binder off, I kept my eyes away from the mirror. 

"Levi?" Eren gently knocked on the bathroom door, sounding worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a sec." I muttered, grabbing my shirt.

"Blaze is ready whenever you are." He replied. "Do you want me to hold anything for you?"

I covered myself up with my shirt, making sure it wasn't going to fall if I made a sudden movement. I cracked the door opened, averting my eyes from Eren's. "Yeah, um, could you hold this for me?"

Holding out the binder towards him, he kindly accepted and took it from my hands. "Of course I can. And hey, if you want to leave for any reason, just tell me."

I glanced up at his eyes, and they were staring right back down at me with a concerned look swirling within his pupils. "Thank you, Eren. But I'll be fine. I just need to chill."

He chuckled, "Then chill. Or I'll be out on the hunt for some actual chill pills." 

Rolling my eyes, I followed him back to the room Blaze was in. She had all the tattoo supplies cleaned and ready to start again. She glanced at me, and a look realization struck her facial expression. She sent me an understanding look, and didn't say anything else, which was exactly what I needed. 

I laid down on the chair, which she made into a bed type of thing, so I could be more comfortable and so she could had better access to my back. I heard the tattoo machine start up, and I looked over at Eren who was staring at me with worried eyes. "Eren. Relax, you'll grow wrinkles." I said, chuckling.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Says you! You're the one with natural forever furrowed eyebrows."

I rolled my eyes, and went to make another snarky comeback but the needles punctured my skin. I clenched my teeth together, trying not to focus on the new kind of pain. It wasn't enough to make me howl in pain or start crying or anything, I've been through worse pain. But as soon as I made even a small facial expression of pain, Eren was quick to pull his chair and grasp my hand. 

"Eren, unlike you, I'm not going to cry. I don't need to hold your hand." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's more of helping me instead of you." He muttered, smiling sheepishly. He was worried, is what he meant. I decided not to say any more, but focus on how he was playing around with my fingers with his to keep me distracted, which helped. 

Sure, he's a brat, but he helped a lot.

My tattoo was a bit bigger than Eren's, and took over half the time his did; over 3 hours. But once it was finished, Blaze dressed mine up before I went back to the bathroom to change back into my shirt, she told us more about how to take care of them, we paid, and we were nearly back at the house in flash.

"Gah, I'm going straight to sleep when we get inside." I stated while yawning, as Eren unlocked the front door.

"Same. Getting a tattoo somehow sucked up all the energy outta me."

We entered the house, and we saw Ravioli sitting in the middle of the living room, looking straight at us as we walked in. 

"Oh look, it's Satan!" Eren scowled at the cat.

I sent him an offended look, and went to pick up Ravioli, cradling her in my arms. "Eren, don't be so rude. Look, you hurt her feelings." I said, holding her out towards Eren.

He raised an eyebrow at the cat. "She looks like she's planning my death, not being offended." 

"Apologize!" 

"For what?! I am not apologizing to a damn cat!" Eren said, waving a hand at her.

I walked closer to him with the cat in my hands, pushing her towards him. "Do it, or I will make her bite you." I threaten him, trying to hide my grin.

He glared at me before glancing at Ravioli. He sighed, bending down to be eye leveled with her. "I apologize." He said before looking back at me.

I shook my head. "Not enough."

He cursed under his breath, before looking back at her. "I apologize for insulting you. You're a pretty kitty, not a murderer... I hope." He whispered the last part, but I caught it. Ravioli mewed in response.

I smirked. "Better. Now pet her."

"Levi, she'll kill me!"

"Eren. You are nearly six foot tall, are you really that scared of a foot tall cat?" I joked, raising an eyebrow.

"I hate you." He muttered before reaching out his hand to pet Ravioli. She let him touch her for nearly a whole three seconds before hissing and slapping his hand away with her claws. "Ah, Shit! Levi, I told you!"

I laughed loudly before bringing her closer towards me and rubbed her back, as she started to purr. "Good girl." 

"That's a damn demon cat right there." Eren growled, gripping his injured hand. "Shit, I'm bleeding."

I sighed and let Ravioli jump from my arms. "Come, I'll clean you up." I started towards the kitchen with a beckoning finger to him. He followed me into the room, jumping onto the counter as I grabbed some alcohol and a band aid. "Like I said, you're a wuss."

"You knew she would do that." He replied, sulking. 

I smirked. "Possibly." I grabbed a cotton ball, and grabbed his injured hand, seeing a deep scratch right behind where his thumb started. I cleaned up the small amount of blood and threw the cotton ball to the trash bin. "Hey, I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" He asked. I grabbed a clean cotton ball before spilling alcohol onto it.

I shrugged, "Everything, I guess. You've been nothing but supportive ever since I told you about my changes." I grasped his thumb again. "This may hurt." 

He tensed up when I pressed the alcohol filled cotton ball to his injury, but relaxed shortly after. "Did you expect me to react negatively towards you when you shared something so private about you?"

"No, it's not that. I just mean, you didn't have to be so supportive. You could have easily accepted the fact that I'm gross, and moved on with your day. You didn't have to be so, I don't know, caring about it, I guess?" 

Eren grabbed my wrist, making me look up at him with a confused look. He had a stern look on his face. "You're not gross, Levi. I don't view you any differently. Just because you somehow woke up with different body parts, doesn't make you any different of a person that you used to be. You can't help the way you are right now. What kind of a horrible person would I be to not support and help you through this?"

My lips parted, feeling my face flush. I blinked a few times before I quickly looked away from his face, focusing on getting this damn band aid open. I didn't know how to respond to such a thing. Never, ever, has anyone said such kinds things to me. Not even Hanji, though she was just as supportive as Eren.

I rubbed the band aid to his sore, and gathered up the trash, throwing it away quickly. "Levi." I heard Eren whisper. I glanced over at him as he still sat on the counter. "Come here for a second."

My feet moved before I could give them permission to do so, and I soon found myself right in front of Eren and in betwen his legs as he sat on the counter, looking up at him with widening eyes. I knew my face was still hot and red. Eren's hands gently reached out and rested them both on my shoulders before slowly pulling me closer to him. He bent down until he was but a few inches from my face. I could feel his cool breath hit my hot face, making me shiver. "E-Eren..." I whispered, losing words to say.

He shook his head slowly, before moving a hand to the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him until I felt his soft lips touch mine. He breathed in as they touched, leading us in the most gentlest kiss. He touched mine as if they would break if he added any more pressure. I held onto his shirt, pulling myself closer to him, following his lead in the kiss. 

He deepened the kiss by gliding his tongue over my bottom lip, asking permission. I accepted and parted my lips. His tongue glided over mine, he tasted of mint which I assumed was the tooth paste he used this morning. My hands wandered to his hair, tugging it gently to move closer to my face if possible. 

After a short moment, we pulled back. We rested out foreheads against each other's, catching our breathes as we panted. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him in for a hug. He jumped down from the counter, continuing the tight embrace. His arms were wrapped securely around my waist.

"Levi? Can I ask a question?" I pulled back from the hug enough to look at him. "Don't be afraid to say no."

"What is it?"

A nervous look crossed his features before he sent me a shy smile. 

"Will you go on a date with me?"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited ~~
> 
> I apologize that this is so late! I blame writer's block, and my birthday party aha.
> 
> My birthday is this Thursday, send me animu stuff will ya c; c; c;
> 
> Boring chapter - just a filler. Next will Eren and Levi's date. Leave suggestions for the date if you have any! I can use all the ones I can get!
> 
> Now, go on and read.

             Levi's POV 

"Alright, spill."

"If you really want me to tell you everything, we're going to be up all night."

"I'm off work tomorrow, I've got time."

"Maybe I don't have time." 

Kira glared at me, drumming her fingers against the counter. "I will glue you down to that chair if that's what's going to make you tell me."

"It probably won't work."

She gritted her teeth together, opening a drawer and pulling out a large kitchen knife.

"Still not going to work."

She groaned, putting the knife away. "God, what's going to work then?" 

Smirking, I raised an eyebrow. "Nothing." 

"Levi, you're impossible." 

"I try." 

"Please?" She was begging now. "You told me you would tell me everything forever ago, I think now is the perfect time." 

"What makes now the perfect time? This could be the worst time." 

"No, this is the perfect time. It's quiet, Eren is asleep, I'm off from work tomorrow, it's perfect." She replied, flattening her hands against the counter and leaned back from the surface.

I rolled my eyes. "You never give up, do you?"

"Nope."

"Funny, neither do I. Pass me the cigarette box, will ya?" I asked, nodding my head to my cigarette box on the counter. 

She glared at me while reached her hand to the side to grab the box and tossed it towards me, where I sat at the counter seat. "I don't usually let people smoke in here, but if this will make you tell me, I'll let you."

"You're too sweet." I muttered, hitting the box against my thigh to get all the tobacco evened out. 

"Start from the beginning. Where did you come from?" She pressed, lifting an eyebrow towards me.

I scoffed, picking out a cigarette with the tips of my fingers, pulling it out. "I'm from a place that was definitely not all too pretty."

"Go on." 

I rolled my eyes and stuck the cigarette between my lips before using my lighter to light it. "I am from a place people call The Underground. To sum the place all up, it was where all the poor people live, who can't even afford toilet paper." 

She stared at me, expectantly and telling me to continue. I sighed, not knowing where else to go with the story since I've never had to tell this story before.

I removed the fag from my mouth to let out a small amount of smoke before shifting in my seat. "When I was around eight or nine, or whatever, my mother got severely ill, and passed away. I believe she got sick from lack of sun light, or something. My uncle, or whatever that piece of shit was to me, took me in since I had no where else to go. He taught me how to defend myself, and how to survive." Kira cut me off.

"So you were learning how to fight at like nine years old?!"

I glared at her, flicking some of the cigarette's ashes into the spare cup she had lend me. "Yes, Kira. I had to. Now can I get back to the story?"

"Sorry, sorry, go on."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, and continued. "Anyway, when I was around eleven or twelve, Kenny - my uncle - decided I was able to defend for myself, and he was gone one day. I was alone for a few weeks, until I met some other younger people and I was able to tag along with them. A year later, we found an empty house, and we lived there for some years."

"How did just a few kids live in a house without the police coming to you?" She asked, cutting me off again.

I narrowed my eyes at her, taking a quick smoke. "There were no damn police then. Not in The Underground, that is. The police didn't dare step a foot into The Underground."

She raised her eyebrows. "Were there many crimes, then?"

"Of course there were. Mostly people robbing others, and murders." 

"And you kids were living there with all that?"

I snorted, flicking at some more ashes. "We committed most of them." I glanced at her worried face, and corrected myself. "Robberies of course. We never did kill anyone, unless it was self defense. Even then, didn't happen often."

She blinked a few times in confusion, but slowly nodded. "Where was Eren in all this?"

I held up a finger. "I'm getting there. Eren wasn't even born yet." I ignored her confused expression, and carried on with my story. "Long story short to summarize The Underground, myself and two of my friends were caught. We were given a decision, and we chose to join the military."

"The military?! This story just keeps getting even more bazaar by the second!" She exclaimed, eyes widened.

"Kira, I swear to god." I held my forehead in the palm of my free hand, and shook my head. "You need to realize this happened a long time ago. Before you ask how long ago, let me finish this story. Then you can ask all of your questions." I knew she would still butt in and scream, even if she did agree. 

I leaned forward, resting my elbows on the counter and took another quick smoke. I wasn't a too big of a fan of the next part of the story.

"Once we joined the military, and went through a shit ton of training, we were supposed to finally go out and fight. Erwin led us -"

"Erwin?! Isn't that the douche canoe you spoke of the other day?!" She gripped her hands into tight fists.

I blinked slowly at her, pressed the butt of my cigarette into the cup, finally finished with it. "Yes. That is him. And I would rather not talk about him and what he's done."

Her expression softened. "Right. Sorry."

I cleared my throat, leaning back into my seat and folded my arms. "He led us outside of the wall, and into war. We had to fight and many of our teams lives were lost." I bit the inside of my cheek. "Including my two friends." 

Kira was finally cooperating and didn't butt in, but had a sorry look in her eye. I swallowed the lump in my throat, grabbing at another cigarette.

"About a year afterwards, we had a huge group of trainees. Some went to the Police, the some went to be Guards, others joined the Military. Not many, but there were some. Eren was one of them. Eren had... An ability that could be useful for the Military, so he was to join."

"An ability?" Kira asked, grabbing a red apple from the fruit bowl. "What kind of ability?"

I sighed, not wanting to get into that. But I had said I would tell her everything. "Ever heard of a Titan?"

She took a bite from her apple and gave me an odd look. "No? Well, actually, yeah. There's a video game called Titan Fall."

I furrowed my eyebrows at her. I scratched the top of my head in confusion. "Um, yeah. Like that, I guess." I had no idea what the fuck Titan Fall is, but it'll work. "Eren had the ability to turn into one. And that's also what we were fighting against; Titans."

Her eyes widened. "He could turn into a Titan?! Oh my god, that's the coolest thing ever! So he had the big gun and everything?"

I titled my head to the side, in just awful confusion. "Yeah... He had a gun. Sure." 

"Oh my fucking God, so cool. Please go on."

"Anyway, he could turn into one, and was able to fight against them so he was good use for our team and whatnot. Uh, so that was basically it about that." 

"Absolutely fantastic. What about those funky uniforms you two were wearing. What were those for?"

"We were all to wear those uniforms. We also had something called 3D Maneuver Gear, which helped us get to area to area quickly, and helped us get to a better position to kill the Titans." 

Her smile widened and she took a huge bite from her apple. "You got to kill the Titans? Oh man, you guys must have had the biggest guns and shit."

"Yeah, uh, we totally did." I muttered, not sure what kind of image was going on in her head. 

"Absolutely amazing." She said in awe, throwing the core of her Apple in the trash bin. "Okay, so why didn't you guys know what a bathroom was, or even a TV? Or even a cell phone?"

I chuckled lightly, flicking at the ashes of my cigarette. "Where we came from, was in year 850."

Her facial expression turned to surprise. "Wha? Wait, okay. So, you're like really old or something?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not really, I don't know. Eren and I, and some others I guess, woke up here. We died many years ago, and we some how woke up here after so long." 

"Okay, hard to take in. But I'll act like I understand..." She muttered.

I sighed loudly. "I don't expect you to understand suddenly. But I'm speaking the truth. Ever heard of the term reincarnation?"

"Yeah, I think so. Isn't where people die and wake up as an animal or something?"

I blinked a few times at her and sighed. "I guess? But not animals in this case. Eren and I woke up in the same place, but in a complete different century."

Her eyes widened once again and smiled. "For real?! That's so awesome! Is it possible to change into an animal though?" She asked, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know, Kira. We didn't turn into animals is all I know, but I uh... I did wake up in a different body." 

She raised an eyebrow. "For real? What did your other body look like?"

I shrugged. "Not much different from I look like now. Just some minor differences."

That's all I was going to tell her right now. I wasn't quite ready to tell her the whole story. She wasn't someone I could fully trust yet. Not saying it wouldn't ever happen, just not now. It's not like it should be easy to tell someone you haven't always had a vagina and boobs. I mean, that's just not a normal thing. 

So I had left it at that, told her if to save more questions for another time, told her goodnight and went to the bedroom. Eren was snuggled up to one of the many pillows on the bed, and I wouldn't be surprised if he was using the pillow instead of me. 

Sighing, I gripped the pillow out of his grasp and replaced it with myself. He was quick to lay his head on my shoulder and wrap his arm around my stomach. 

"I was wondering when you would finally come to bed." He whispered, making me jump at realization he was still awake.

"God, you douche. You scared the shit right outta me." I said while catching my breath. Eren chuckled, looking up at me. "Kira and I talked for awhile."

He blinked once. "Did you tell her about us?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "I-I mean about our life before." 

"Yeah. I tried to, anyway. She was thinking of some video game the whole time, though. So I don't think her and I got too far." 

"She's got some weird imagination." Eren whispered to no one in particular, hovering over me. "Did you tell her about you?"

I shook my head once before answering. "No. Not yet. I may tell her soon, though." 

He nodded, glancing at around the room. The dim moon light shone in from a crack in the blinds at the window, giving me a pretty view of Eren's face. His green eyes seemed to glow, and it made my stomach did a weird flop. 

I weaved a finger under the crew neck of his shirt, giving it a tug towards me. His eyes snapped in my direction. "Come here for a sec." I whispered.

He was quick to lean in towards me while wearing a questionable expression. I pulled him closer until I could feel his cool breath hit my face. My face slid from his shirt to behind his head, knotting my fingers into his messy, brown hair. I smirked as his eyes widened. 

"I like your eyes." I said.

Even though it was dark in the room, I could tell his face had flushed dark. The way his eyes instantly moved from mine and bounced around the room proved it. "L-Levi, you don't have to say such things."

"And why can't I?" I asked, titling my head to the side. "You're the one who asked me on a date. The least I can do is give you a few compliments, right?"

His mouth opened and then closed, and repeated. He was lost for words, so I fixed that. I planted my lips onto his, breathing in sharply when I came into contact with his soft lips. I hated to be cheesy, but the way his full lips molded with my thin ones, just seemed like they fit perfectly together. That thought alone sent some more butterflies to fly in my stomach. 

It wasn't the most perfect kiss, teeth were involved, noses were bumping each other, but even so, I liked it. The way I could feel his chest move from breathing deeply, the way the tips of his bangs tickled my forehead, the way his hands were awkwardly trying to find an appropriate spot which ended up being my jaw, and the way he and I put so much affection into such a short and gentle kiss.

It only lasted for a quick few seconds, but those seconds were a beautiful few moments. 

He gave me a sweet smile before leaning back in to lay his head down on my shoulder, and closed his eyes.

"G'Night."

"Night."

-~-

        Eren's POV

"It's done." I muttered, removing the phone from my ear.

"Fucking finally." Levi muttered beside me. 

"Took you long enough. I was going to have to take matters in my own hands."

"Hanji, calm your shit." Levi replied, rolling his eyes. "If you would have done anything, he would have been dead."

"Exactly!" Hanji exclaimed. 

Armin chuckled nervously. "W-Well, we wouldn't want to have any murders going down. That would only make things worse." 

I glanced over at Levi, who was staring at his hands that sat in his lap. I poked him with my elbow to get his attention. "You know you're going to have to speak with the police, right?" 

He nodded, looking up at me from under his eyelashes. "I know. It'll be fine."

I nodded, though I knew he wasn't telling the complete truth. I knew he would turn into a nervous wreck while speaking with the police about such a scary event. I knew he hated to even think about what Erwin did to him, and hated worse about talking about it. 

Basically what just happened, Levi and I visited the house Armin currently stayed at, and I called the police on Erwin. We found out the douchey eyebrowed man found a place to stay just in the next neighborhood, so I was quick to get ahold of the police and get his ass sent to prison. I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel weird sending my Commander, (can I say ex Commander?) to prison, because I did feel a bit odd. But if that's what I had to deal to get revenge, and make Levi feel safe, I would do it in a heartbeat. 

"Armin?" I asked quietly, turning my face towards the small blonde boy who sat in front of me on the recliner. He turned his eyes to me, wearing a small smile. "Did he ever do something to you?" 

His smile disappeared, but shook his head. "No, he never did. But, he did try to. But it wasn't anything serious, he wasn't trying to force anything." 

I nodded, biting at my bottom lip. I ran a hand through my hair, relieved that Armin had been safe. 

"Erwin was only attracted me." Levi spoke up, receiving all attention from us. "Him and I were a couple when we were in the Military. We were actually not all that bad of a couple, we were together for nearly 7 months. But one day after an argument, we started have sex but he was starting to be a little... Too rough with me. So I started telling him to stop, to get off of me. It was obvious he heard me, but he just..." Levi shrugged sadly, playing with his fingers. "Wouldn't stop..."

I wrapped my arms around his small frame, pulling him closer to me. I didn't care if I were to receive some questionable glances from either Hanji or Armin, I just wanted Levi to feel comforted. 

Levi sighed into my chest, patting my arm that was wrapped around him and sent a smile towards me. "Thanks." He muttered.

I let him go, smiling back at him. I glanced at the other two were sending me gentle looks. 

I blew out a quick blow of air and slapped my thighs. "Let's get out of this depressing aura. Um, have any you seen anymore from the walls?"

Armin shook his head, looking upset. "I thought I saw Jean boy the other day, but it ended up being someone else with weird hair." Hanji said, chuckling. 

"Maybe we can go check at the horse stables and see if he's there." I replied while snickering.

"Hey. Do you think Isabel and Farlan are maybe alive?" Levi muttered.

I glanced at him, and smiled. "There's a possibility. Maybe we'll find them."

Levi only shrugged before sighing. "I don't wanna get my hopes up high. We could be the only ones here. I don't wanna go around looking for someone who's dead." 

"Hey, don't talk like that. I'm sure we aren't the ones here. It's okay to get your hopes up a little, just be positive." I replied while poking his shoulder. 

"You guys are cute." Hanji cooed, smiling huge.

I could feel my face flush, and I could only react by smiling faintly. "Thanks." 

Levi groaned loudly beside me, pushing my arms away from him and stood up from the couch. "You guys are so awkward. Let's go do something, like go get drunk or some shit. Maybe go to a party."

I lightly kicked his leg with my foot and sucked my teeth loudly. "Hope about we just chill instead? Besides, we're all too young now besides Hanji." I pointed out. "We probably can't even get into a party without having to have some ID, which we don't even have."

Levi grumbled a bit, before stomping off into an unknown direction. "I'm gonna go take a shit. Sounds more exciting than you guys, anyway."

I rolled my eyes at his retreating back. "Idiot."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light smut in this.  
> There is a warning before the smut happens!
> 
> Now, go on and read.

       Levi's POV

Today was the day Eren and I had planned for our date to be. Apparently he had the whole day planned out, which I was completely clueless about, so it's  going to be a total surprise for me. He didn't leave me any hints so I'm left in the dark to what's happening.

I didn't mind not knowing, but I do truly hate surprises. Especially the big ones, the ones that end up leaving me breathless or even just wide eyed. I didn't like to be surprised, I liked to be aware of what was going on or what was going to happen.

For all I knew, Eren could be leading me into a slaughter house for gods sake. That's something I would like to know before it happens, ya know?

But nope, it's all going to be a surprise to me. Eren was stubborn as shit when it came to stuff like this. Even if you were to give him the most innocent look of a sad puppy face, he wouldn't give in. He'd stick his nose straight up in the air with eyes closed and refuse to give in. What a shit head.

I didn't really understand why it had to be such a secret, unless he was planning on taking me somewhere extravagant. Which I wouldn't know how he would do, considering he's just a bratty teenager with no money. 

Why the fuck did I say yes to this brat.

"What's with the look?" Eren asked.

I looked over at him and sent him a glare. "What look?"

"You look super grumpy today." He pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "Aw, are you nervous for tonight?"

I huffed and looked away from his teasing green eyes. "Not one bit." I replied, "You just better not be leading me to my death."

He snickered. "I thought about doing that." Shit head. "But I decided to just plan on kinda simple date."

"What do you know about simple dates? Tell me, you've never actually been on a real date before, have you?"

He snorted. "Boy, please. I've been on countless dates. I was a ladies magnet back in the.. Olden days.." I gave him an odd look when he stuttered and he quickly corrected himself. "I am now a man's... Man?" 

"God, you're an idiot." I muttered, standing up from the stool to wander into the kitchen. "I may just back out of this date after all." I muttered and grabbed a mug from the cabinet and swiped some black tea bags from the pantry. 

Eren snorted, leaning against the kitchen counter. "You say that, but you won't. I'm hard to resist." Where did all his confidence come from all the sudden? He's usually some little awkward shit face, who stutters at almost every sentence at times.

"Eren. You're going to jinx yourself if you keep this up. I know you're good at doing that." I grumbled, pouring water into a pot to boil. 

I saw Eren roll his eyes from my peripheral vision and step off from his leaning position. He walked over behind me and placed his hands on each of my shoulders. I felt myself tense up at the sudden contact, but once his grip loosened and slowly begin to massage my tense muscles, I felt myself relax over time. 

"Where did this come from?" I asked, referring to the random massage he was giving me.

"You looked like you needed one." He replied, wearing his popular lopsided smiles. 

His thumbs worked into my hard muscles, quite roughly, but not rough enough to cause me pain. I could feel myself leaning into his hands, asking for more. His palms were rubbing at my shoulder blades and making me sigh with delight. 

The hot water in the pot had been boiling for minutes now, but I knew I would drop the tea bags onto the counter if I even attempted to do that right now. 

His fingers were digging in between my shoulder blades, getting rid of any type of knots I had in my muscles. "Thank you, Ngh." I moan slightly at the wondrous feeling on my shoulders, and look over to send him a thankful glance.

He smiled at me before stopping the massage, but just wrapped his arms around my waist. "You're welcome." He said into my ear, smiling against my skin. I could feel my stomach do some random flop. "Make enough tea for two. I want some of your good tea." 

"You act like I hand made this tea. Literally all I do is put the little bags into boiling water." 

"But it tastes good when you make it." Eren muttered, nuzzling his nose into my neck. I tried my best not to shiver when I felt his warm breath hit my skin. 

"Shut up." I grumbled, dipping the tea bags into the pot of water. 

"I'll shut up under one condition."

"What."

"A kiss." 

I turned my head to the side to look at him. I raised an eyebrow at him. "And if I say no?"

"Then I will talk your ear off." He threatened me, smirking. "And I mean literally." 

I snorted, turning around to face him, placing his hands on my waist. "So you'll completely shut up if I kiss you?"

He nodded, wearing a shit eating grin. "It has to be over 15 seconds though." 

"Oh really? So there's rules now?"

He hummed in response, moving closer to me. I glared at him when two of his fingers pinched at my shirt at attempt to pull me closer. "If I didn't make that rule for this kiss, you'd just peck my lips and end it."

"Are you saying you don't like small kisses like that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes and told me to shut up before he laid both his hands on either side of my face. His forehead rested on mine. His eyelashes tickled my skin each time he blinked. 

"Don't tell me to shut up, kid." I whispered, wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me until his lips were on mine. 

His lips moved slowly against mine as his fingers gently caressed my cheeks. He took another step towards me, forcing me to lean against the kitchen counter. His hands removed themselves from my face and moved down my arms until he got to my hips. He gripped them before lifting me up and sat me down on the tiled counter. I gasped at the sudden movements, and he took advantage of that before he slipped his tongue into my mouth, exploring it. 

The kiss had already been way over 15 seconds, but neither of us seemed to mind and gave away no hint of wanting it to end. 

His teeth nibbled at my bottom lip, tugging it. A noise from the back of my throat slipped from my lips, and I cursed at myself when I realized it was a bit too high pitched for my liking. I covered it up by tangling my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to me if that was even possible.

I could feel the pit of my stomach flip around, which was then when I pulled away. My hands gripped tightly onto the fabric of his shirt that rested on his shoulder, catching my breath.

His forehead laid against mine, panting against my face. His eyes were hooded as he kept his eyes on mine. 

"That will definitely shut me up." He whispered, chucking under his breath. 

Rolling my eyes, I rested my chin on his shoulder and sighed. My heart was pounding and I could feel my face slowly start to heat up as his hands rubbed gently on my back. 

"Are you guys done yet?" 

I jumped, pushing Eren away from me and searched for where the voice came from. Kira stood at the kitchens entrance, leaning against the wall. My eyes widened at bit. "How long have you been there?" 

"Long enough." She replied, smirking at Eren's flushed face. 

I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "Scared the shit outta me." 

She shrugged and chuckled before walking farther into the kitchen. "Maybe that was my point." 

I sucked my teeth loudly before jumping off the counter, and grabbed an extra mug for Eren. I poured some tea in both mugs and handed one to Eren. "You're an ass." I told Kira, narrowing my eyes at her.

She waved the insult off. "So, are you two a thing?"

Unfortunately Eren was taking a sip of the black tea as soon as Kira asked that, and he ended up choking on it and coughing. I would have gone over to pat his back, but I knew I would be getting an odd look from Kira. 

"No." I replied, keeping my eyes on Eren as his coughing fit died down. "So shut up before you give him a heart attack next time." 

Kira rolled her eyes before turning to leave the room. "I'm heading to work. Tomorrow the three of us are going house hunting for you guys. Hanji is moving in soon." She told us, glancing at us over her shoulder. "Don't get too crazy when I'm gone." She winked and left.

Eren only started to choke again. This time I moved over and gave a few pats to his back. "Fucking hell, kid."

"Sh-Shut up!" 

-~-

"My balls are going to freeze off." Eren muttered, wrapping his coat tighter around his body, and nuzzling his nose into his maroon scarf that was wrapped loosely around his neck.

He was wearing a leather coat with a red shirt underneath. Dark washed skinny jeans and was wearing some black boots. I had to admit, he looked extremely handsome right now. He looked much better than myself anyway.

My outfit was simple. I had slipped on a plain black shirt with a long, black knitted cardigan over it. Blue skinny jeans with some black combat boots on my feet. I had grabbed some sun glasses, which I currently had sitting in my nose. But I knew I wouldn't need them later on, since the sun was on its way to set. 

(A/N: Levi's outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=17461212&.svc=copypaste&id=178886947

Eren's outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=17461212&.svc=copypaste&id=180345316  
Sorry for the long links...)

"Thanks for that information." I muttered, wrinkling my nose. "But I don't really care about your balls."

Eren huffed, poking my arm with his elbow. "You sure know how to make a man's balls feel bad."

I closed my eyes briefly, trying to get Eren's unnecessary comment out of my mind. "If you say one more thing about your balls, I'm going to rip them off and stuff them down your throat." I replied, glaring at him. He rolled his eyes but kept quiet about his balls. 

"You'll have to get to them first." He winked, and I sighed and kept walking.

We were currently walking down the side walk, heading towards wherever Eren was taking me first for our date. I still had no idea where we were going. Like I mentioned before, we could be going to a slaughter house for all I knew. 

I decided to annoy the kid, and press some questions. "Where are you taking me?"

Eren groaned loudly, throwing his head back. "I've told you nearly 30 times now. I am not telling you; it's a surprise." 

I made a face towards him, folding my arms against my chest. I didn't care if I looked childish. "You know I hate surprises. At least give me a hint." 

He shook his head, sticking his nose up. I fucking told you he'd do that. "Not telling."

"You're such a brat."

"You're such a persistent ass." 

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Well you're the one taking this persistent ass on a date."

He shrugged, "you're the one going on a date with a brat."

Touché.

We walked for 5 more minutes before Eren linked his arm with mine, pulling me towards somewhere. I looked up and noticed we were walking towards a theater. "We're watching a movie?" I mumbled, glancing at the signs that hung up on the brick walls of the building.

He hummed in response, glancing down at me. "Is this alright with you?"

"Yeah, it's totally fine. But, I don't think I'll be able to understand the movie..." I muttered, frowning. My English still wasn't all that great, I wasn't near being fluent. Eren's English, however, was near fluent. He had much more practice than myself, plus he actually took the time to learn it. Me, on the other hand, would rather be on my period for one month straight. And that's saying something. 

Eren chuckled, shaking his head. "They actually have one movie here that is in Japanese. Just our luck, huh?" He opened the door for me, allowing me to walk in first. My lips twitched up the smallest bit in attempt to send him a thankful smile.

"I would have to spend my time making up words if it was all in English." I muttered, removing my sun glasses from my nose and moved them to the top of my head. 

Eren chuckled, loosening his scarf up before guiding me over to the counter. As we waited in line behind a few other people, I glanced around the theater. The room was huge, covered in bright LED lights. There were a few games to play while waiting, which were currently occupied by a few kids. There was another counter, which were serving food. I watched as someone gave a huge bucket of popcorn to a guest along with huge cups of soda.

My eyes widened at the size. These were just snacks. I remember getting a full meal half the size of that cup that lady just grabbed. 

My thoughts were interrupted by Eren's arm wrapped around my waist and gently pulled me closer to his side before looking down at me and sent a gentle smile. "Do you want a snack?" He asked quietly, noticing that I was eyeing the big bucket of popcorn.

I snorted under my breath. "If I ate anything from there, I'd gain 50 pounds over night." 

Eren snickered before turning his attention back to the line that was slowly moving up. 

I glanced between the food stand and Eren, who was smirking like he was waiting for something from me, before I groaned and gave in. "Fine, I'll take some popcorn and candy." 

"I knew you'd say that." Eren laughed. His fingers caressed my side, hugging me tighter.

It was just a small gesture from him, but it caused my stomach to do back flips and front flips over and over. And I hated that I was reacted like this to such a small little thing. 

The line moved forward and it was finally time for Eren to grab the tickets. He was quick to tell them what movie and how many tickets in English, without struggle and I was a bit surprised. I don't really get to hear him speak English often, so I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised.

Afterwards, he ordered us a bucket of popcorn and he got me some Sour Patch Kids and we decided to just get a large Mountain Dew to share. The large size for the cups were fucking huge, we probably could have 5 people drink from the one cup and still have some left over. Fucking hell, man. 

We still had about ten minutes until the movie started, and it was Eren's grand idea to set aside the food and drinks and pass time by playing air hockey. Neither of us have ever played the game, so it was new to us, but obviously I still ended up kicking his ass at it. 

"We should get going, Eren." I muttered, glancing at the time on my phone. "It starts in five minutes."

"Wait, I wanna win something." Eren said, bouncing over to a game that had a big claw on the top of the stand. He slid some money into the slot and the machine started playing an annoying ass song.

I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior. "No one ever wins anything from these." I muttered, glancing at my nails.

"Got it!" 

My eyes shot up in his direction, and sure enough, he had a small brown bear in the claw. "Well, you were always a no one."

Eren scoffed, grabbing the stuffed animal from the door at the bottom of the machine. "I am definitely a somebody now." 

"Don't get all cocky, brat." 

Eren looked at me and flashed a shit eating grin and held out the bear towards me. "For you." 

I glared at the bear, which actually had a crooked nose and one of its eyes looked like it was hanging from one string. "Eren."

"Wha?"

"Are you really giving me that thing?" I asked, raising eyebrow.

His bottom lip stuck out and his big green eyes turned all innocent. "I'm just trying to be a good date." Of course he was faking this all. But of course, I gave in.

I sighed loudly and snatched the bear from his hands and held it out in front of me. I furrowed my eye brows at it. "It's eye just fell off." 

"That's what makes is so special." Eren replied, gathering up the food and drink. "I better not find that in the trash can tomorrow."

Rolling my eyes, I stuck the animal under my arm. "No promises." 

We walked together towards the theater room which was going to be showing the movie we were going to watch. I never did catch the title of the film, but I didn't really mind the name of it. I just hoped the plot was going to be good.

The room was near empty, besides a few people who were spread out around the room. I had guessed they were college students from Japan, who attended the college not far from here. Eren and I decided to sit at the back row of the room, where no one occupied. Sitting down and getting situated with the popcorn and getting the soda into the cup holder, as Eren stripped out of his heavy leather coat before he sat down. His arm instantly went around my shoulder and he wore a smirk. Though I knew he was probably shaking in his boots to make such a bold move.

"Don't act so sly. You're still a little brat." I whispered, crossing my legs into a comfortable position. 

"And you're still little." He replied, holding back a laugh. 

I was about to resist the urge, but I ended up grabbed a handful of his hair and pulling his face towards me and thumped him right between his eyebrows. "Shut the fuck up."

He pouted, rubbing the area I thumped. "So hateful."

The movie started and everything was quiet besides the light chuckling from the people a few rows in front of us, and the moving of the popcorn bucket and moving the soda cup back and forth. The movie itself wasn't all too bad, it was a little confusing and hard to follow since it was a really slow movie, but it wasn't too bad. Then again, I've probably only watched two or three other films in my life. I blame Eren for that, he practically forced me to watch some Japanese animation TV show episode. 

Eren poked my shoulder, grabbing my attention. I raised my eye brows in a questions matter and he pointed towards the box of Sour Patch Kids which I was currently snacking off of. "I want one." He whispered.

I smirked, getting an idea. "You can have one, under one condition."

"What." 

"Kiss me."

He pouted at my command. "Just pass me one real quick." 

I shook my head and grabbed one of the candies, putting it in between my teeth. I looked over at him, gesturing towards the candy. 

He sighed and rolled his eyes. He leaned closer, which I only leaned back away from him, enjoying his frustrated look. He tried to lean in again, but I only leaned back again, teasing him. "Fucking hell, Levi." He hissed before grabbed my cardigan's cloth and pulling me towards him and had our lips crash together.

He was quick to grab the candy with his teeth, but he continued the kiss, deepening it. He sat up a bit before pushing back the arm rest that was between us, making it disappear and making it easier for him to get to me. He surprised me with his sudden movements as he pushed me back until I was laying on the seat I sat at. My back was on the cushion and he was on top of me. I kissed back with all I had, and pulled at his bottom lip with my teeth until I heard a quiet whimper escape his lips.

His hands wandered across my waist, resting on my hips and caressed them with his fingers. I pulled away from the kiss, but went straight towards his neck. He took that as his time to finally chew the candy he held in his mouth. 

I caressed the crook of his neck gently with my lips, getting him to shiver slightly. I pressed my lips against his neck, giving it a small kiss before giving another. He pushed himself closer to me, silently asking for more. Fisting at the fabric of his shirt, I raised his top up a bit to reveal his lower back. My hands wandered to the bare skin, and used the tips of my fingers to ever so lightly touch the skin. 

He moaned quietly, breathing hard beside my ear. He moaned again when the tip of my tongue licked his hot skin. He pulled away after a moment, looking back at me with hooded eyes just as I did. 

He raised up a little, to glance around the theater room to make sure no one was aware of what they were currently doing behind the chair rows. I watched him as he bit his bottom lip and glanced back at me. His normally bright green eyes were dark green and extremely dilated and made his eyes almost appear completely black. His lips were parted as rapid breathing escaped them. And I was definitely aware of what was poking at my thigh.

I got the shivers at the way he stared at me. He looked like he could tear me apart any second now, and that thought alone drove me insane.

"I don't want to go too far." He whispered, leaning closer to me so his head wasn't visible to other people if they were to look back at us.

Catching my breath, my hands rubbed his arms. I shook my head slowly. "We don't have to go too far. But..." I took a deep breath before exhaling. "I wouldn't mind doing one or two things."

"You're okay with doing that here?" I nodded to his question. "Just let me know if I'm going too far then. I don't want to do something you're not comfortable with." I nodded again, and eyed his actions. He was very hesitant with everything he did. I respected him for caring of what I thought. No, I wasn't one hundred percent comfortable with him touching my new body parts, but I knew I never would be. I trusted Eren enough to let him get closer to me.

~Light Smut Begins Here~

He kept his eyes on mine as his hands moved to my shirt. He lifted it up slowly, making sure I wasn't going to spaz out and change my mind. I bit my bottom lip, trying to get myself to only focus on Eren and not let my mind wander off towards what happened with Erwin and I. 

His warm hands gently rubbed up from my hips to right underneath my binder. His finger tip moved right underneath the hem of the binder. I could feel my breathing become quicker, and I bit my cheek to try to calm myself as best I could. I had a feeling the odd twisty feeling in the pit of my stomach wasn't going away any time soon. 

He leaned down and kissed my stomach which caused goose bumps to break out all over my skin. My back arched without my permission, and bent towards his hands and lips. My lips parted as a silent moan slipped from my mouth. 

He removed his lips from my stomach and touched my binder's claps gently. He looked up at me, questionably. I closed my eyes for a moment, thinking everything through. Thinking if this is something I would actually want to happen. Did I really want Eren to get so intimately close to me? Telling him my secret was one thing, but letting him get intimate with that secret was another. After a moment of thinking, my eyes opened and I looked at him. The corners of my lips twitched in a small smile and I nodded. Eren sent me a reassuring smile before slowly unclamping the clasps of the side of my binder. 

I blew out a slow breath, trying to stop my rapid breathing. No use.

Once all the clasps were unclamped, he slowly pulled the binder up a bit to reveal my now bare chest. He knew I was uncomfortable already, so he didn't make a big deal about what he saw, didn't say anything and didn't look at them but for a few seconds. After a moment, he dipped down and kissed my stomach once more before bringing his mouth to my chest. He dragged his tongue across my cleavage between my breasts, making my back arch up again towards him. It took all I had to not moan right there. 

My hands were quick to tangle themselves into Eren's brown, long locks and tug a bit. He moved over to my right breast, putting the bud in between his teeth and gently bit it, and then swirled his tongue around the hardening nipple. 

My mouth opened slightly, and I couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped. 

His free hand moved to my other breast, giving it the same kind of attention. His hand took my breast into his hand, using his thumb to rub the bud. 

I had no fucking idea how sensitive my chest area was until now. Times like this I wasn't sure how the hell I could complain. 

He worked at my chest for a while longer, looking up at me while doing so, his eye lids hooded. That look alone made me groan. 

"Shit, this feels so much different." I whispered, pulling his hair again. He breathed out a small chuckle before removing his mouth and went to cover me back up. I grabbed his hand before he could finish the task. He looked at me with surprised, wide eyes. I cleared my throat quietly, looking around me. Anywhere but at Eren. "...You can do something else if you want."

Eren's Adam's apple visibly bobbed, searching for my facial expressions. He knew what I meant, and he was obviously hesitant about it. "A-Are you sure?" He whispered, "we don't have to do that."

I glanced back at him, wearing a reassuring expression. "It's okay. I want you to cover up where Erwin was." I whispered back, sending him a small smile. 

My comment brought a blush to his cheeks, but he nodded. He kept his eyes on me the whole time, again, and moved his hands down and past my stomach. He rubbed my bare hip soothingly, before he unbuttoned my pants. 

I could feel my breathing quicken up again as he unzipped the zipper slowly and his hand traveled down the front of my jeans. I kept my eyes on Eren for as long as I could before they shut without my permission. I kept them on him so Erwin's face wouldn't find its way into my mind as Eren touched me. 

My breathing hitched as I felt one of his fingers touch me down below. It was the strangest feeling, nothing like I had ever felt before I've woken up from that god awful sleep. It wasn't like when Erwin touched me. Erwin was too rough for me, while Eren was slow and gentle and made sure I was okay the whole time. 

He didn't do anything too extreme while touching me, kept it all to a minimum and didn't do anything that he thought would be too much. I was thankful for that, knowing I didn't want to feel any pain now. 

I pulled his face towards me, pulling him into a kiss. His lips moved along with mine quickly, his quick breath hitting my cheek as he panted. 

His fingers rubbed me quickly, forcing me to arch my back into his chest, hiding my whimpers and moans into his mouth. 

My hips wouldn't stop moving even if I tried, thighs were twitching non stop. An odd feeling was in the pit of my stomach and I knew what was happening. 

"Aa-Aah. E-Eren..." I moaned against his lips, gripping his hair tightly. My head moved back on its own as my back arched once more. I squeezed my eyes shut before I let go. "Fuuuuck." I moaned as quiet as I could, as I came against Eren's fingers. 

He worked his lips on my neck, every so often giving it a nibble or two as he continued to rub me through my high. 

"Holy shit." I whispered after he removed his hand from my jeans. "That was better than I expected it to be." 

Eren gave me a smirk, kissing my cheek gently. "That was hot as hell."

A breathy chuckle left my mouth, and I leaned my head back onto the seat cushion. A thought stuck me, and my eyes widened. "Oh, uh, do you want me to...?"

He shook his head, smiling. "No, I'm fine. Doing this was just enough for me." 

I nodded before smiling. I was thankful for the way he took this situation, and I hoped he knew that. I couldn't really see many guys being so slow and gentle, and caring when it came to something like this, which I was greatly thankful about.

"We should probably get going before we get kicked out." Eren pointed out, sitting up and fixing his clothes, looking around the theater room. "I think we were a little too loud."

I snickered, fixing my binder and shirt before sitting up as well. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the theater. This night definitely had no regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I hope you enjoyed. :)  
> I wanted to thank everyone for all the kudos and comments you all have left. Even if I don't reply to all of them, I haven't read them and smiled. They're all very sweet, so thank you.
> 
> Also... Thinking about writing an Ereri Pirate AU story. Hmmm ;)


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter is so late. Work is taking over my life, and I've been needing to focus on school since I'm a bit behind in that. u.u
> 
> I'm also getting my wisdom teeth pulled next weekend, so I've been kind of preparing myself hahah.
> 
> Anyway, go on and read! I've left a surprise for you all!

Levi's POV

_

   We found a house. It was small, but two stories. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, it worked. Only problem, Eren had asked me if Armin could move in with us.

Of course he asked me this after we found the house. There weren't enough bedrooms, but I wasn't exactly complaining. I wouldn't mind having to share a bedroom with Eren again, especially the way things were going with the two of us. So I agreed to Armin moving in with us, after all, the blondie was still kind of crashing with some guy Eren or I never met. It kind of made sense for him to move in.

"The realtor should be here any moment." Kira said, checking the time on her phone.

"I talked to her on the phone earlier, she definitely seems like an exciting person." Hanji put it, rolling on the balls of her feet.

"More excited than you? That's saying something." I replied, kicking a rock with my boot.

"I know, right?!"

I rolled my eyes, stuffing my hands into my pockets. We were at the house we've been looking at, standing at the porch and waiting for the realtor to show up. She was going to give us a tour of the house and whatnot. Probably tell a lie or two about the house, just to keep us interested.

Eren nudged me with his elbow and grabbed my attention. I glanced up at him and he wore a smile as he looked down at me.

I don't know what the fuck was with him and sending me all these stupid smiles. But, I always ended up smiling back at him, even if I was in a shitty mood.

Groaning loudly, I wrapped my jacket tighter around me. "How late is this girl? It's fucking cold."

Kira checked her phone again, "3 minutes, chill out little dude." I sent her a glare and she replied with sticking her tongue out at me. I'm surrounded by children.

"I'm here! I'm here! Sorry for being so late! My cat was throwing up, but he's all good now!" I heard a high pitched voice. She spoke English quickly, but I caught a few words and wrinkled my nose up at the mention of throwing up. Why the hell would the realtor give us this first impression?

"It's about god damn ti-" I cut myself off, when I saw the girl who was screaming just moments up. My eyes widened at the sight.

Her bright red hair was put up in a formal bun, her bangs rested on her forehead. Her bright green eyes beamed with excitement, maybe a little more excitement than a normal girl should have. But, this girl wasn't some normal girl, she was... "I-Isabel?"

She was quiet, looking at me with huge eyes. Her smile slowly faded and a look surprise took over. The folders she held a moment ago dropped to the ground and her arms shook. "Oh my god... Levi."

I felt like I was in shock. I couldn't get myself to say anything else. I felt frozen.

Quickly making my way over, I grabbed her and took her into the biggest hug I'm sure I've ever given. My arms were tightly wrapped around her shoulders, as hers were around my waist.

"I-Is it really you?" Her voice was shaky as she asked, I could feel her trembling.

"It's me, Izzy. Look at me." I replied, pulling back from the hug. She look at me with her eyes full of tears. I couldn't help but smile at her. My thumbs wiped the leaking tears away from her cheeks.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered. "I thought I would never see you again, Aniki!"

I hushed her and took her in another hug. I shifted around to look at the others behind me. Eren's eyes were wide, Hanji had a hand covering her mouth and Kira just looked back and forth from me to Hanji in confusion.

"Why don't we go inside and talk?" I suggested, prying Isabel's hands off of me. She hesitantly let go, but nodded and used her key to unlock the door. We all joined in the living room, Isabel took her spot next to me on the couch while Eren took a spot on the other side of me. "How long have you been here?" I asked Izzy, glancing at her.

She used her hands to flattened the stray away hairs from her face and sniffed. "Seven years..." She mumbled. My eyes widened. That long? "I was wondering if anyone else would be here."

"Are we the first who you've seen?" I mumbled, patting her arm when I saw she was still trembling.

She took in a deep breath before shaking her head. "Farlan is here, too."

My eyes widened and I leaned towards her a bit. "Where is he?"

She hiccuped, trying to compose herself. "H-He's at work. I can text him, i-if you want?"

I nodded quickly. "Please?"

She agreed, pulling out her phone quickly and contacted Farlan. I knew it would be a bit of a disturbance for him, but can you blame me? I haven't seen either of them in fucking years, and I thought for sure I would never see them again.

"So... Since all of you are here. Does that mean you all died?" Isabel asked, glancing between Hanji and I.

I hummed in response. "Eren and I haven't been here long, but three weeks or so."

"Eren?" She asked, confused. It was then when I realized Isabel never met Eren or has even heard of him. He wasn't but a child when Isabel passed away.

I glanced at Eren who was wearing a confused face, but I knew he was understanding what was going on. I had mentioned Isabel and Farlan once before, and explained what happened. But not in much detail.

Nodding, I motioned my head towards Eren. "This is Eren. He joined the military a few years after you and I did."

Her eyes lit up a little and extended a hand towards him. "Nice to meet you, Eren. I'm Isabel."

Eren shyly stuck his out towards her and shook it. "Nice to meet you." I bit my lip before I screamed out how cute Eren looked when he was being shy.

"Well, aren't you just the cutest boy ever." Izzy cooed, chuckling at Eren's flush.

I slapped her hand as she went to touch his puffy cheek. "Hands off. We aren't here to talk about how cute Eren is." I said quickly.

Izzy's eyebrows rose and smirked but didn't comment on it. "Right. How about you and I take a tour of the house?" She asked.

I agreed before shooting Eren a glance. He seemed just fine with it, so Izzy and I stood from the couch and she led me into another room, which looked like the kitchen.

"So..." She trailed off, wiggling her eyebrows.

"So, what?" I asked, walking around the room, looking into some of the cabinets.

"What's the deal-io with you and Eren? Come on, I haven't seen you in years, catch me up on the loop!"

I rolled my eyes, sliding my finger across the counter and glancing at it. It was clean, thank god. "Nothing to say about Eren." I mumbled. I glanced back up at her and saw she didn't believe me. "Did I mention he was a Titan shifter?"

Her facial expression formed into a look of confusion. "Titan shifter? What's that?"

I sighed, actually realizing how long it's been since she passed away. She really has missed out on a lot of things, which upset me.

"It means he was able to shift into a Titan. He was able to fight against the Titans in Titan form." I informed her, leaning against the wooden table, hands balancing myself behind me.

Her eyes widen. "Wha?! Oh man, that's awesome. I bet Hanji was all over that."

I rolled my eyes. "You have no idea." I muttered. "So, what's new with you?"

She shrugged one shoulder, fiddling with her dress top. "I learned English. I got this job, which is amazing. And um," she stopped speaking to let out a chuckle under her breath, blushing faintly. "Farlan and I are together."

I wasn't all too surprised at the news, knowing the two of them had a small thing back before we joined the military.

"Together as in...?" I played dumb, enjoying her embarrassed expression.

She then stuck her left hand and showed me a bright ring on her finger. I furrowed my eyebrows, stepping closer to her and gently grabbed her wrist to get a closer look at the ring. It was covered in small diamonds with a bigger shiny diamond in the middle.

"What's this mean?" I whispered, not familiar with rings.

"We're married, Levi. We got married three years ago." She replied, smiling at the diamond.

I felt my lips twitch up in a smile. I pulled her into another tight hug. "I'm so happy for you, Izzy."

Her arms wrapped around me, nuzzling her face into my neck. "I've missed you so much. I've been going crazy without you, Aniki."

I hushed her, rubbing her back. "I'm here now, alright? I won't be going anywhere now."

I felt her nod, pulling away. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the front door swinging open. "Honey, I'm here! Where ya at?!"

My eyes wandered over to where the voice came from and I felt them widen at the sight. "Farlan?" His name slipped from my lips in hushed tone.

He turned my way and furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, looking me up at down. After his eyes landed on my face, his jaw dropped. "Levi? Is that actually you?"

I nodded slowly, my lips forming into a smile. Farlan quickly jolted into a jog over to me, grabbing my shoulders and shoved me into a hug. "I have never been so god damn excited to see a midget in my life."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, and accept his tight hug. "Yeah, you too blondie."

The three of us all caught up quickly, and I had introduced Farlan and Isabel to both Eren and Kira. They all got along great, which was amazing. It was great to catch up with them all, after all these years. Granted, it was more than it felt considering I've basically been dead for over two thousand years, but ya know...

Farlan and Isabel had already met Hanji before, so they were no strangers and were quick to start a conversation while Kira joined in while bouncing around. The two of them were so alike, it was a bit scary.

While the four of them talked, I had grabbed Eren's wrist and pulled him from the living room and towards some random room in the hallway. His eyebrows were furrowed as he watched me hurry to shut the door after I yanked him into the room; which ended up being a bathroom.

"What are we doing in a bathroom?" He wondered, glancing around the brightly lit room. "You know Levi, if you wanna take a shit, I would rather not be in the same room when you do it."

Raising an eyebrow at him, I leaned over and slapped him upside the head. "Shut up, I've been waiting all day to get you alone."

With that, I pushed his chest towards the wall and grabbed his shirt to pull him down towards me. His lips landed on mine and instantly moved along with mine in sync. His hands gripped my hips and flipped us over, so that I was being pressed against the wall. The quick movement took me by surprise and made me gasp, which he took that as an advantage and slipped his tongue into my mouth.

A groaning noise slipped from the back of my throat as he picked me up by the hips and put me on the counter. His hand removed itself from my hip and wandered down the side of my thigh. His fingers drummed against my jeans, making my body shiver.

I gripped a handful of his brown hair and tugged it closer to me. He was panting against my skin from his nose, moving himself in between my opened legs. He pulled back from my lips but quickly latch onto my neck. He nibbled on it, licked it, anything to get noises from me. Which he succeeded.

His hand that was dancing around on my thigh, moved to the inside of my leg and rubbed the sensitive skin that was covered by my jeans.

"You're so hot." He whispered against my skin, just as his bit my neck but licked the area.

I covered a hand over my mouth as a whimper slipped past my lips. I could feel my breathing pick up rapidly, my skin growing hot.

"We shouldn't do this here." I whispered, regretting every syllable.

He put a finger on my lips, quietly shushing me. "You're obviously not agreeing with yourself." He whispered. His finger rubbing down my thigh, watching me arch my back and struggle with keeping a moan quiet. "Told you so."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, moving his hand away from my thighs. I gripped his belt buckle and pulled it towards me so he would move closer. He glanced down to watch what I was doing. Reaching down to his pants, I began to palm him. His lips parted as he glanced back at my face. He was surprised; this was the first time I had made this type of move on him.

Using my free hand, I slipped it under his shirt. My thumbs massaged the sharp bones of his hip and moved up his side, watching him bite his lip to prevent any noise slipped out.

"Shit, Levi." He whispered, resting his hands on the counter I sat at. He was gripping the edges until his knuckles turned white.

I continued to palm him through his pants, feeling him grow harder in my hand. I was about to go to unbuckling his belt but I was interrupted by a knocking on the bathroom door.

"Levi? You in there?" It was Izzy.

Eren looked at me with wide eyes.

I gritted my teeth together, but I didn't stop moving my hand that was in his shirt. I had flicked his nipple with my finger just before I responded. He slapped a hand over his mouth, trying his best from moaning.

"Yeah, I'm in here. Be out in a sec." I replied to Izzy.

"Farlan and I gotta get going soon. Hanji and Kira did the paper work for you, since I kinda assume you don't really know how to." She replied back.

"Sounds good. I'll be right there." I said, moving my finger around Eren's hardening nipple.

"Do you know where Eren went? I can't find him?" Isabel asked.

I smirked, raising his shirt up and stuffed the fabric in his mouth. I touched the tip of my tongue to his nipple, watching goose bumps break out all over his skin.

"Nope. Can't say I've seen him." I lied, holding back a chuckle.

"'Kay, well hurry up, Aniki." Isabel said, and I heard her walk off.

Eren spar the shirt outta his mouth. "Asshole." He hissed, moving my hands from his chest. "Were you trying to get us caught?"

I smirked, hooking my finger under his shirt. "Maybe the idea of getting caught turns me on."

I chuckled when his face lit up with a red color. "Y-You're unbelievable."

I shrugged one shoulder. "You like it."

Eren rolled his eyes, moving from my grasp. He fixed himself in his pants and rubbed his shirt flat. "We better get going." He mumbled, watching me push myself off from the counter.

I rolled my eyes back in response, opening the bathroom door with Eren on my trail. I was met with the others near the front door, and they glanced at me when we appeared.

Isabel was the first to speak, pouting. "I don't wanna leave you."

I smiled sadly, moving closer to hug her. "You'll see me very soon." I said, wrapping my arms around her in a tight hug.

"Soon isn't soon enough." She replied, hugging me back.

I pulled away from the quick hug and patted her head, messing her red hair up a bit. "Be patient, kid."

"I'm practically older than you now." She said and stuck her tongue out. That gesture alone left me to not say anything else.

I turned to Farlan, giving him a quick side hug. "See ya, midget."

I heard Hanji huff beside me. "That's my nickname for Levi."

Rolling my eyes, I said my goodbyes to them and they left. I turned to Hanji and Kira and raised an eyebrow. "You two did all the paperwork? Who said Eren and I liked the house?"

Kira smiled sheepishly, while Hanji snorted. "Please, it looked like you two enjoyed it a bit too much." Hanji said, snickering.

I saw Eren blush as he figured out what she was talking about; she must have realized he and I weren't just chatting in the bathroom. I only shrugged a shoulder and rolled my eyes at her comment.

"The house itself wasn't bad. I'm fine with it." I muttered, walking out from the house. Kira shut it behind her, making sure it was locked. "Small, but nice."

"You guys have to get some kind of jobs to pay for the house, though. So try and focus on that. I can start you guys out with some money, but you two will have to take over soon." Kira pointed out, leading us toward her car. They somehow got me into the vehicle, but of course I protested against it multiple times.

"You don't have to put any money into it, ya know." I replied, opening the back door of the vehicle. "Eren, Armin and I can take care of it all."

Kira smiled, punching my shoulder playfully. "Don't worry about it, bro. I have more money than you think."

I sent a weak smile in return, getting into her car with Eren getting in from the other side. When Hanji got into the passenger seat, we were headed back to the house. Hanji and Kira busied themselves in carrying a conversation together, not paying any mind to us during the ride.

Hearing Eren let out a deep sigh had me glancing at him from the side. He was biting his bottom lip, and was sitting up tall. I glanced down at his lap and figured out why he was so up tight.

I smirked, chuckling and looked outside the window and watched the trees and corn fields pass by quickly. I let my hand slowly wander over to Eren's leg, having my fingers crawl up onto his thigh. I heard his breathing hitch, his figure becoming stiff. His reaction only had my smirk grow.

"Levi." I heard him whisper, almost inaudible. "Stop."

Hearing that word instantly made me remove my hand from his leg, and brought it to my lap. I clenched my jaw together tightly, and looked down at my hands. "Sorry."

I knew Eren was giving me a confused look, but he exhaled softly in realization when he understood. His hand grabbed mine, weaving our fingers together and gave my hand a tight squeeze. He poked my cheek with his other finger. "You're cute." He whispered into my ear, making sure none of the girls were listening in on our conversation.

"Shut up."

-~-

"I hate this thing."

"You're so negative all the time."

"How am I supposed to be positive about something I hate?" I grumbled, flinging the computer's mouse pad away from me.

"Say you hate it with a positive attitude."

"Oh man oh man, I am so happy right now. I just absolutely hate this thing, can you see me smiling?!" I said, sarcasm dripping off each word. Eren started to burst into laughter, falling on the bed. "Yeah, that's not happening."

"Your negative attitude is starting to grow on me. Never act that kind of happy again." Eren said in between gasps of laughter. I rolled my eyes, moving my hands to the keyboard to type something in the search bar. "What are you even searching for?"

"Jobs. But so far, I don't see any I'd like to have. I think I'll stick with the idea of writing."

"You'd be a hot author." I heard Eren mutter, sitting up on the bed.

"You better not say some kinky shit, like if I were to become an author, I'd get better with my fingers and hands." I muttered, looking over my shoulder at him. I chuckled when I saw him blush and look away from me. "That look tells me you were thinking it."

"Sh-Shut up, Levi."

I raised my eyebrows. "What's that? Telling your captain to shut up? Tsk tsk, Eren."

"I-! You told me to shut up earlier!" He defended himself, sticking his bottom lip out to pout.

"Because I can. You? That's a different story." I replied, standing up from the computer chair that was at the computer desk, which was in the bedroom we were in. "You're my subordinate after all, remember?"

His eyes widened as he watched me walk closer. I stood in front of him, slipped a finger under his chin and forced his face up to look at me. His lips were parted and his breathing was hitched.

"I-I remember." He whispered.

I slipped my knee onto the mattress, beside his own leg. I leaned in towards him, just a few inches away from his face. "Which means... I am in control of you."

He nodded slowly at my words, probably not even hearing what I said.

I moved in close enough to where I knew he could feel my breath hit his face, considering he shuddered. I touched to tip of my nose to his before speaking.

"I gotta take a shit." I said, and moved away from him and quickly slipped from the room. I tried my best not to burst in laughter when I heard him yell out my name in anger.


	17. Chapter Seventeen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, *awkward coughing*  
> It's been what, about 2 months? I apologize. I was on hiatus and didn't notify any of you. I notified everyone on Wattpad, but it's a little harder to do on here sadly. I'm sorry. But I do hope you all understand.
> 
> This chapter isn't as long as I wished it would have been. And it has typos. I wanted to get this up as quickly as I could, and didn't have time to look over the typos. I'll edit tomorrow night or something, aha. ;u; I didn't wanna bother my proof readers, either!
> 
> But anyway, enjoy!

Levi's POV

Breathing heavily, I closed my eyes for a moment. I gripped my fingers tightly around the object I was currently sat in front of. The vents blew warm air towards my face, cooling off my reddening cheeks from the bitter fall weather turning to winter. 

My heart was pounding. I couldn't do this shit. I'm going to end up killing myself, and Hanji along with me; who was sitting beside me.

"Levi, man the fuck up." She hissed at me, leaning over to slap me upside the head. "This is easy as hell."

My eyes snapped open and I went to glare at her from the side. "Easy for you to say. I don't like these." 

She rolled her eyes, and leaned over me to grab the seat belt and strap it around me. "Shut up and drive." 

"No." I muttered, removing my hands from the steering wheel and crossed them against my chest instead. "I refuse." 

"God, you are so stubborn." She uttered before leaning over again and pulled a lever down which made the car jerk. I jumped and grabbed the wheel in surprise. 

"Are you trying to get us killed?!" I yelled out, staring at her as if she was crazy.

"Calm down! I just put the car in gear. All you have to do now is push that pedal with your foot, and we'll be moving." She informed me, smirking at my frightened expression.

"I don't want to move." I replied, making sure my foot was far away from the pedal she pointed at. 

"You're going to have to move if you want to learn how to drive, little boy." 

"When did I say I want to learn how to drive? Because it's actually the complete opposite!" I replied and raised my voice. 

She slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand and sighed loudly. "Levi, If you don't move, so help me god, I will force you to. At least an inch, just move an inch!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What do I do to stop?" 

"You push the other pedal with the same foot, so you have to remove it from the gas pedal." She said, pointing to the correct pedals by my feet. "Just move an itsy bitsy bit!" 

I sighed loudly and gave in. I hesitantly moved my right foot closer to the gas pedal and gently pressed it, and as soon as I felt the car move I quickly switched over to the break pedal. I grunted in displeasure. "I am not enjoying myself right now." I muttered to myself.

"You did it! See, that was an improvement!"

"So I'm done?" I asked in fake excitement. 

"Not in the least bit! Once you drive up to that sigh - don't run into it - and make a full circle, you will be done." She replied, smiling at me.

I glared at the sign that was in front of us by about 20 feet. We were currently in a big parking lot, only a few cars were here but they were all parked closer to the front. So I didn't really have a big chance of hitting any of them. But don't put that past me. 

"I fucking hate my life." I muttered and pressed the gas pedal once more and it started to move forward. I freaked and quickly switched back over to the break pedal. 

"No, no, no! You got this!" Hanji yelled out, slapping the glove department that was in front of her. "Go!"

"You are the worst teacher ever." I said and went back to pushing on the gas pedal. It started to move again but I didn't move my foot. 

"Look at you go! Aw, I'm the best teacher ever." She said to herself, obviously ignoring my previous comment. 

Once close to the sign, I stopped the car and looked over to glare at her again. "Don't get cocky." 

"I can't get cocky if I don't have one like you do -- oops, nevermind." She shot back, smirking.

I quickly grabbed the front of her shirt and puller her closer to me before I slapped her forehead. "Don't forget your life is currently in my hands, shitty eyes."

She scoffed, "Levi, you wouldn't try killing me. You love me too much."

I raised an eyebrow, "bitch, you wanna try?"

She rolled her eyes, ignoring me. "Make a circle now. Press the gas pedal while you turn the steering wheel."

Sighing, I pressed the pedal and began to turn the wheel to the left. The car started to move while turning. 

"Just make sure you don't turn too sharp, make the circle big so you have room to press the gas." She informed me right beside by ear.

"If you don't shut up I'm going to let out some gas for you." 

"You're so gross." She said while laughing. 

After I finished the circle, I turned to her and sighed with relief. "Done."

"You did good!" She poked my cheek, trying to get me to smile. I couldn't help but grin a little before brushing her hands away from me. "You seem a lot happier, ya know?"

My face returned to his normal flat look, and I looked at weird. "What do you mean?"

"With Eren." She replied.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "There's nothing going on with Eren and I." 

"Oh shut the fuck up, it's obvious!" She said after slapping my arm. 

"Why would you think that?"

"The way you look at him. Cheesy, I know, but it's true. You just look at him with a happy look in your eyes, even if you're just rolling your eyes in fake annoyance. You just seem so much happier." She replied. "Happier than you used to be, anyway." She added.

I shrugged, giving in on her suspicion about Eren and I. "Well, anything can make me happier than I used to be. I never was happy with Erwin." 

"Aw, hunny. I know you weren't, and I'm sorry I didn't step in before. Even when I knew something was wrong." She said, and rubbed my shoulder comforting.

"It's not your fault, Hanji. It's mine. I shouldn't have stayed with him so long." I replied, falling back into the car's seat with a loud sigh. "I suck." 

"Oh shut up, you don't suck." She playfully pushed my shoulder. "You're epic."

I snorted, "don't use that word ever again." 

She chuckled and patted my head. "Eren really likes you." She said after a short quiet moment.

I felt the corners of my mouth slowly lift up. "Yeah?"

"Mhmmm," she hummed loudly. "A lot." 

"He's not such a bad kid." I mumbled while chuckling.

"Aw, Levi is a crushie." 

"Shut the fuck up, I'm still able to drive us into that pole."

-~-

I glared at the laptop screen, as if it would make the stress go away. Words danced on the screen, but my hands weren't moving. I didn't know what to type. I know I needed to just write, and get this paragraph done with so I could move onto the next.

But my mind was just blank.

Writers block. Hurts like a fucking bitch and stressed you out to the max.

"Fuck this shit." I grumbled, pushing myself from the computer chair and stomped into the kitchen. Grabbing a glass and my new bottle of wine, I poured a small bit into the glass and made my way into the living room and threw my ass on the couch

The house was quiet. We had finally moved into our new house. Which meant no Kira or Hanji jumping around and screaming. The thing is, I wasn't sure if this was a bad or good thing quite yet. 

Sloshing the red wine around in my glass, I glared at the wall in front of me. Fucking ugly wall. 

"I'm home!" I heard before hearing the front door slam shut. 

"Welcome." I muttered, not really caring if he heard me or not.

I heard Eren put his things on the table and slipped his shoes off. A silent moment later I felt his arms wrap themselves around my shoulder from behind and he kissed my cheek. "Hi there." He whispered and smiled against my face.

I huffed out my response, "Hi." 

Eren snorted at my grumpiness and wandered into the kitchen. "I take it writing isn't going well right now?"

"Oh no, it's just going fabulous! The words just go from my mind to the computer like silk, it's just fantastic." I replied out, sarcasm dripping from each work I spoke. "No, it's fucking bullshit. This is so much harder than I anticipated it to be." 

I heard Eren chuckle while opening the fridge and returned with a small cup of yogurt in his hands. "Don't worry, it'll get better." He sat beside me, resting his head on my shoulder as he spooned yogurt into his mouth. 

"Yeah, I hope." I mumbled, using my wine glass free hand to pat his cheek. "How was work?"

I felt him shrug a shoulder, nuzzling the side of his face deeper into my shoulder. "Not bad. I just don't like being away from home so long."

I hummed in reply, burying my nose into his soft hair and kissed his head. We laid in silence, him finishing his yogurt and myself finishing my wine. Our silent moment were comfortable, not awkward in the least bit. They were nice, actually, I enjoyed them. 

I enjoyed hearing the soft sound of his steady breathing and watching his eyes droop half close in relaxation. Everything was just nice. 

"Missed you." I mumbled into his hair. 

He smiled, and his flushed cheeks didn't go unseen. "I missed you, too." 

'Meow'

"Oh, there she is!" I said, removing my arm from being wrapped around Eren and I leaned closer to the floor where the black cat sat at, staring at the two of us. "Hi there, little one." I cooed, picking Ravioli up from the floor and cradled her in my arms.

Eren groaned and sat up from his laying position and glared at the cat - who was already glaring at him. "Just when I thought we could have some peace and quiet." 

I narrowed my eyes at him and held Ravioli closer to my chest. "Shut up, we had our moment. Let me and her our moment now."

Eren rolled his eyes before grabbing my wine glass and his yogurt cup and took them into the kitchen to clean up. "Don't tell me you have some cat kink now."

"And what would you do if I say I did?" I asked, smirking and rubbed Ravioli's soft head as she started to purr. 

"I'd go find you some help, that's what I'd do." He replied, and returned back to the couch. 

"Oh really? What would you say?" I put my hand up to my ear in a mock phone shape. "Uh yeah, hey. My boyfriend has some weird pussy fetish. Uh, yeah... Help?" I joked in a fake deep voice.

Eren snorted and rolled his eyes. "I don't sound like that!" 

I scoffed, "I beg to differ." 

"Shut up." He said and playfully shoved my shoulder but that movement didn't go unnoticed by Ravioli.

She lunged towards Eren's face and used her front claws to grip onto his hair and hissed loudly. Eren sprang up from the couch with a loud scream, forcing the cat off his face.

I bursted in laughter and almost fell off the couch. 

"That fucking cat is possessed and you should really look into getting rid of that thing!" He yelled loudly, stepping away from the cat who was currently sitting down and licking her paws as if nothing happened.

"Fuck no! I'm keeping her!" I said in between laughs. "This cat is my favorite!"

Ravioli mewed in response as she looked at me. But not even a moment later she went back to hissing at Eren. "You both are god damn possessed."

I snorted and reached down to grab Ravioli and kissed her nose. "You are just the best god damn cat." She mewed in response. 

I heard Eren sigh in annoyance before shifting his weight to his right leg. "Hey, Levi?"

"Hmm?" I hummed in response, glancing up at him and saw he had a bit of a nervous expression resting on his face. His green eyes bounced around while staring at his feet, and he was fumbling with his fingers. "What are you so nervous about?"

"I-I was just wondering... If you would like to go on another date...?" He asked slowly. His question took me by surprise, honestly, so I was quiet for a moment. The silence only made him more nervous, unfortunately, and he quickly stammered random words out. "I mean, if you don't want to - that's totally fine with me. I - I mean, I'm lame and annoying so I really wouldn't blame y-"

"Eren." I cut him off sternly, furrowing my eyebrows at him. "Don't say shit like that again. You're not annoying, and definitely not lame. If I thought you were lame, do you really think I would be living with you right now?"

He blinked twice before replying with his shaky response. "I... Guess you're right." 

"God damn I'm right. Say that shit again and I'll slap your mouth." I replied, putting Ravioli down on the floor before continuing. "And to answer your question; yes. I'd love to go on another date with you." 

My words instantly brought up his beautiful smile to his face and I'd be lying if I said my lips didn't twitch up into a small smile from the sight. His cheeks were dusted with a light pink tint, telling me he was blushing and that he was happy. 

"Thank you." He mumbled, chuckling to himself as he looked back down to his feet.

I sent him a small smile before stepping up closer to him and rested my hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey," I whispered, pulling his shoulder towards me, making his face come down towards me. "You're cute." I said right before kissing his pink cheek, which only reddened more. 

"I'm home!" I heard a squeaky voice yell out from the entrance of the house. "I brought donuts!"

Eren's eyes widened and ran over to where Armin was with a white box full of donuts. I rolled my eyes, a little irritated that Armin ruined the moment. But him bringing donuts easily erased that feeling. 

Walking over to Armin and Eren, I snatched a jelly filled donut from the box and looked up at Eren when he spoke. "We should rent a movie." 

I snorted, "Do you really think they're going to have Japanese movies?" 

Eren shrugged, "I could probably understand it all."

"What about Armin and I? Just gonna guess what they're saying by their expressions?" I asked before taking a bite from my donut. "Don't think so."

"Well, I-I mean there's always subtitles." Armin cut in, looking in between Eren and I.

Eren snapped his fingers, "Good idea, Armin. See, Levi? I told you he's a genius." 

I rolled my eyes once more as Eren ran to put his shoes on. I grumbled under my breath before stuffing my donut in my mouth and grabbing my boots. "The things you kids talk me into, I swear..."

-~-

"How about this one?" 

"Ehh, looks boring." 

I groaned, putting the movie case back where I found it. "Okay, how about this one?" I asked, picking up a movie that had people holding guns.

Eren shook his head, "I'm not in the mood for action movies." 

"Ugh, okay. What are you in the mood for?"

Eren shrugged, holding his finger to his chin as he glanced over the movies on the shelves. "Something not boring and something that isn't an action movie."

"Alright, how about we watch some girly movie, yeah? With a bunch of girls wearing pink clothes and has their hair in pigtails and all they do is giggle and run around. Sounds perfect!" I faked a giggle as I spoke with a fake high pitched voice, which was unfortunately too easy to fake the voice. 

Eren turned to glare at me from over his shoulder. "Shut up. We could always do a romance movie." 

I signed, "Fine. Just no sappy one that would make me want to wipe at my eyes and say that I'm not actually crying, and that my eyes are just sweating." 

Eren chuckled and rolled his eyes before returning back to glance over the movies. He bent down to glance at a movie that was at a bottom shelf. I smirked at my view and quickly gave his back side a firm slap. His head whipped back with huge eyes staring at me. "What the hell was that for?"

I shrugged, "Your butt was just there, I couldn't resist myself." 

I saw the corners of his mouth turn up before he stood up straight and moved closer to me. "You're a dork." He whispered and leaned down to place a soft kiss on my cheek. "Now stop staring at instead be searching for a movie, or you're going to make me drag you back home and into the bed."

My eyes widened at his words that were whispered into my ear. By the time I had found words to reply with, he had already brushed past my shoulder and onto another part of the video store. "Damn kid." I muttered to myself and went to look at the movies on the shelf.

I sighed loudly while looking over the movie cases, just looking for something that looks interesting and not too cheesy. Too bad they all looked super cheesy. Most of the cases all had a boy and girl kissing in the sun set, or holding hands on the sidewalk as it snowed. Fuckin' cheesy. 

A poke on my shoulder made me jump, and when I went to turn around I expected to see my boyfriend but was surprised with another familiar face that I haven't seen in a long time. It was a girl, taller than me, wide eyes that were almost black, thin lips which were shaped with surprise, and shiny black hair that rested on her shoulders.

"Whoa, Levi?" She whispered with surprise. "I-...."

"Yeah... It's me." I whispered back, feeling my own eyes widen with shock. "Mikasa, oh god. U-Um, whoa."

Mikasa chuckled before grabbing my shoulders and brought me into a 5 second tight hug before pushing me back once she remembered that we were supposed to hate each other.

"U-Uh, you may wanna follow me." I muttered, turning slowly but still keeping my eyes on her, still shocked that she was even here. She followed me, wearing a happy but questioning expression on her face. I glanced around the store, and found the familiar tall boy with a brown mop on his head who was staring at a movie case and he looked like he was attempting to read the movie's description. 

I heard Mikasa gasp from behind me when she saw who I was looking at, and soon I saw her run past me and straight towards Eren and she tackled him into the biggest hug. He was looking at me over her shoulder with wide eyes, and pointed to the body hugging him. I gave him a subtle nod, telling him that was who he thought it was. Eren smiled huge and hugged her back. 

I would have smiled if it wasn't for the fact that Mikasa pulled back from the hug only to give him a huge kiss right on the lips.


	18. Chapter Eighteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no excuse for the lateness of this chapter. But it is now being continued, I apologize for discontinuing it. 
> 
> This chapter is the reason the rating is now being changed to Explict! Sooo,,, enjoy. ;)

Fuck.

He made me feel so good. He made me feel like I was literally being flipped over in mid air multiple times. He made me feel like this was right, and doing this was the best decision ever.

"Eren." I whispered softly, throwing my head back. 

My eyes were rolling back in my head, my hands were gripping onto his thick, brown locks. The air was thick and hot. Panting and groans were the only sounds in the room. The curtains were shut, the door was locked and the lights were off besides a dim lamp beside the bed.

"Oh, shit." Pulling his hair tightly, biting my lip and rolling my hips.

I felt his nails clawing down my thigh before slapping it quickly. I gasped and rolled my hips towards his mouth again. My legs were spread widely around his head, my toes curling into the sheets.

"Don't stop." I hissed, arching my back when his tongue touched a sensitive spot.

Everything in this moment seemed right, and it seemed like this was supposed to happen. I felt like I was making the best decision with him and I felt happy. His head may have been between my legs, and finger nails pressing into my thighs and hips, but it was a moment like that that made me feel good. It made me feel right. Why haven't  we done this before.

"I'm gonna -" It felt like it lasted hours and hours, and I felt like it wouldn't have ever stopped. I didn't want it to stop. I wanted him to continue until we no longer couldn't go on. Even when I finished, I felt like we could go on and on. 

But then I realized it couldn't ever end, because it hasn't even started.

I gasped, sitting up in bed, panting loudly and resting my hand over my forehead. I was glistening in sweat and sticky substance on my thighs. The blankets were rolled up in a mess over the bed. The bed that only I was in.

It had been a day since Mikasa has been here. A day since her lips touched Eren's. Once they touched, I left. I left the building and went home and to bed. I didn't feel like talking to him about it and I was sure he didn't even notice. He wasn't here with me so I had guessed he didn't notice.

Sighing, I peeled the sheet off my legs, swinging them over the bed. I glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly dawn. It was normal for me to not get much sleep but I would have been surprised if I even got an hour of sleep last night. I would have normally reacted fine to not much sleep, but I couldn't decide if I was happy or upset that the dream stopped.

Of course I've thought about doing it with Eren but I knew I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to show him my body that I didn't even like. And I'm sure he wasn't ready to see yet, I knew it would be a bit of a surprise to him. 

Enough about that. I had to remember that I was mad at him for no reason and that I was going to hold a grudge. It was no time to get turned on because of that brat. Now isn't the time. 

I stood from the bed, swaying a little once my feet hit the ground, my thighs were throbbing and still sticky and sweaty. With a sigh and a roll from my eyes, I slowly made my way to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. I turned the shower knob to the warm side, and stood in front of the mirror while it warmed up. 

I sighed once again while looking at myself. My fringe was sticking to my forehead, and my cheeks were flushed and my lips were swollen. My best guest is I must have been biting on them during my dream. I went to slip my shirt off but was interrupted by the bathroom door swinging open, revealing Eren who had a small smile on his face.

"Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you." He spoke while opening up the cabinets below the sink, searching through the clutter before glancing up at me. "Sorry, did I intrude?"

I licked my lips, staring at him for a second. He was almost too beautiful to be mad at. "Uh. Yeah kind of."

He raised an eyebrow at me, shrugging and turning back to the clutter. "Sorry. Anyway, Mikasa needs a toothbrush so I'm trying to find an unused one for her, know where one is?"

I shook my head even though he couldn't see, glancing at his back side before shaking the thought from my head. "Nope." I replied quickly, and then it hit me. "Is she staying here?" 

He snorted, standing back up after closing the cabinets. "Of course she is, dear." He moved to the cabinets above the toilet, not even having to step on his tip toes like I did. "She doesn't have anywhere else to stay yet. Why? Is that an issue?"

Yes. A big issue. "Nope. Not at all." Fuck you, Levi.

He nodded, closing the cabinet doors and turned back to me with a clean toothbrush in his hand. "Great. Hurry with your shower and join us for breakfast, okay?"

I signed, staring at his hands that were holding the small box that had a toothbrush in it. All I could think about was how those fingers were wrapping around my thighs and squeezing them. 

"Hm, maybe." I replied, clenching my jaw and pulling out a towel from the towel rack beside the shower.

"You okay?" He wondered, his hand on the door knob.

"Just peachy." I said, glancing at him through the mirror, biting my lip. "Where were you last night?"

The question brought a small smile to his face, leaning back against the door frame a little. "Mikasa and I stayed in the living room all night, talking and catching up." 

I nodded shortly, looking away from him and staring down at the purple towel. "That sounds fun."

His smile stayed on his face, chuckling softly. "It was, you should have joined instead of laying in your bed like a hermit."

I shrugged, glancing back at him through the mirror. He was scratching his shoulder which made his shirt lift a little and exposing his hip. I remembered how his hips were rolling against mine. "I enjoy being a hermit."

He snorted again, nodding and opening the bathroom door. "Of course you do. Hurry up." 

And he was gone. I groaned, locking the door quickly, something I should have done before. I didn't need anyone else barging in and bother me while I was getting undressed. I definitely didn't want Eren back in, bothering me how well he looks in those tight jeans he was wearing and how well they complemented his ass. Yeah, definitely didn't need that.

Taking a quick shower, I ignored my damp hair and quickly changed into casual clothes. Dark washed jeans and a red tee shirt over my binder. I didn't really care of how I looked, I just wanted to make sure I passed and didn't look feminine. Last thing I wanted was Mikasa finding out what I have under my belt and have her picking on me. I don't need that especially what she pulled off last night at the video store. 

Fuck that.

Stepping out the bedroom, I was welcomed with the TV volume up high, and laughter coming from the kitchen. I peaked around the corner into the kitten, and saw Eren throwing his head back and laughing at something Armin had said. Mikasa was giggling with her hand over her mouth, tightly closing her eyes as she tried to keep her laugh as quiet as she could.

I bit my lip, about to turn back around and head for my bedroom before the blonde coconut quickly ruined that idea.

"Levi! Finally, you're here." He said while smiling, leaning forward and grabbing my arm, pulling me towards them and shoving a red cup into my chest. "Drink up."

I raised an eyebrow at the clear liquid inside the cup and was going to put it down before Eren's hand was on my shoulder. "Hey you."

I bit back a snap, rolled my shoulder away from and stepped away while drinking the vodka. I ignored the confused look on Eren's face, staring into my cup. "You guys shouldn't be drinking. You're minors."

Mikasa rolled her eyes, swirling her cup around. "Let us celebrate. Don't be such a party pooper."

I glared at the back of her head, clenching my jaw a little. Who gave her the right to respond to my comment? Not me, that's for sure. "I'd rather be taking a poop than be here." I whispered into the red cup, thankful no one heard me.

Mikasa and Armin started talking about something I wasn't interested in hearing, and I saw Eren move closer to me from the corner of my eye. He moved his lips near my ear, resting his hand on my forearm. "You seem tense. Everything okay?"

I bit my tongue again, not looking up at him. "I'm doing great."

"You're obviously not. Do we need to talk?" He asked softly, caressing my arm with his thumb. Normally I would have almost melted at his actions, but I couldn't help but think of Mikasa being under his hands instead of me. But after that thought, I remembered those hands being wrapped around my thighs after them being around my throat.

I swallowed loudly, squeezing the plastic, red cup. "We don't need to talk." I replied, biting my bottom lip.

He sighed, moving his hand away from my arm. He stayed close to me, hovering his head over my shoulder. "Let me know if you change your mind. I don't like seeing you upset and not talking." 

I nodded once, taking another drink of the bitter alcohol. He moved away hesitantly, slowly engaging back into his friend's conversation. I didn't bother even trying to keep up with their loud mouths, and kept to myself.

I knew I was being a dick. I knew I was being unfair and rude to Eren. I had no real reason to be upset with him, but I couldn't help it. It wasn't just the kiss, but how he had the god damn audacity to stop touching me last night. Granted, yes I knew it was a dream. But I still felt insulted of how he would quite literally just disappear like that and left me a sticky mess.

How dare you, Eren. How dare you.

An hour passed, I was tipsy but no where near drunk. I was well aware of everything happening around me. But the other three were a different story. They were sprawled out over the couch, singing three different songs at the same time. Very loudly, may I add.

Eren was singing some sensual song and was staring dead into my eyes the whole time. I couldn't decide if I was feeling uncomfortable or enjoying it. I'm pretty sure it was uncomfortableness. But that probably had to do with the small amount of slobber leaking from the corner of his mouth.

I had him quite literally drooling over me I suppose.

"Aah, Levi, why must you be so boring and moody?" Mikasa asked, laughing loudly after finishing her song.

"Oh don't mind him, he's on his period." Eren replied, waving it off before downing his alcohol.

I stared at him, parting my mouth out of disbelief. What was he trying to do? Was he kidding or trying to hint something.

"Guys have worse man periods than girls, I swear." She commented, chuckling with Eren.

"Well the thing is, he isn't even a man."

"Eren.." Armin whispered, his eyes widening.

I glared at Eren, my grip on my cup tightening before dropping it on the floor. The alcohol spilled across the wooden floor, causing them all to look up at me. "How fucking dare you?" I whispered and stormed away and back into my bedroom.

"Shit, Levi - I didn't mean that." I heard him stammering over his own words, falling from the couch and running towards me. I shut the door and locked it before he could get inside. "Levi, come on. I'm sorry."

I backed away from the door, running my hand through my hair. I had my jaw clenched so tightly, trying my best to not blow up on him. I had already been in a shit mood, and this didn't help with anything. 

"Listen, that wasn't supposed to come out. She probably doesn't even know what I mean." He tried his best to reason with me but it wasn't working. I paced across the room, holding in my tears as best as I could.

I felt like suck a child, even having to hold them in. Tears shouldn't even be there in the first place. I was a man and - oh wait, I'm not even a man.

"Please just leave me alone." I whispered towards the door, biting my lip hard. 

"Levi, I'm not leaving until you unlock this door." Eren whispered back, sniffling quietly.

I glared at the door, crossing my arms across my chest. I didn't want him inside, but at the same time I wanted him in here with me. I wanted him inside and see him try to calm me down and act all cute and shit. But knowing me, I'd ruin it by yelling at him.

"Please, Levi. Let's just talk." He muttered, turning the locked door knob. 

I rolled my eyes, moving towards the door and unlocking it before backing off and away from white door. He slowly opened the door, shutting it behind him and watching me as he leaned against it. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He whispered. I could tell he suddenly has gotten close to sober, the shock of me being angry at him getting to him. 

"Yeah, you really shouldn't have. No one needs to know what's going on with me, Eren. Especially Mikasa." I hissed out, looking at the walls while playing with my fingers.

"I know, it's no one's business and I know I messed up. I'm really sorry." He replied, sighing quietly. He was sorry, I could tell. I couldn't hold this against him for too long, I knew he wasn't thinking straight and I'm sure Mikasa hardly even heard what he said.

"Come here." I whispered, looking back up at him. I bit my lip as he walked slowly towards me, his hands in his pockets. He looked at me cautiously, as if I were going to pounce on him and beat him up once he was close. 

He stood a foot from me, watching me closely. I licked my lips, slowing moving my hand towards his green shirt, balling it into my hand and pulling him closer to me. He gasped quietly, putting his hands on the wall behind me to keep balance. I looked up at his face, studying his features and how his lips were parted and how his eye were slightly widened in surprise. His cheeks were flustered, him being a shy little shit. I moved my hand behind his neck, pulling his head closer to mine. 

"Levi, are we not going to talk about this?" He whispered, looking at my lips.

I pulled his head closer and moved my lips near his ears. "How about you say sorry by fucking me?" 

My questions brought a small gasp from his lips, and I felt him tense under my hands. I smirked softly when I could already feel him getting hard, my thigh between his legs.

"L-Levi. Are you sure?" He asked, pulling from me a little to look at my eyes, making sure I was being truthful.

I nodded, pursing my lips before licking them. "Show me how sorry you really are." I whispered, pulling his head closer to mine again, crashing our lips together. I could feel him slowly relaxing against me, falling into the kiss and kissing me back with just as much force as I was. 

This was no where near what I had in mind, but I definitely had no issue with finally giving myself to him. I knew he was itching to take his clothes off for me and I wasn't helping with all the teasing I've done. But with doing that, I know he was going to take out all of that frustration on me and that's all I was wanting right now.

He grabbed my hips, slamming my hips into his while biting my lip. He was panting from his nose against my face, licking across my bottom lip and asking for permission. I granted quickly, rolling my tongue around his, moaning quietly against his lips when my hips hit his again. I could feel how excited he was and he wasn't hiding it, he was ready to take his impatience out on me. 

His hands rubbing down my hips before grabbing my ass, holding my hips firmly against his, pulling my lip out playfully before whispering, "Do you know how long I've wanted to do this to you?" 

I sighed softly, relaxing in his arms, focusing on his rapid pants against my hot skin. His hands couldn't stay away from me, constantly grabbing at something before giving my ass a firm slap and pushing me towards the bed. He was rough and that's exactly how I wanted it. He was showing how sorry he was, just as I asked, and he was doing it in such a right way.

"I've wanted to fuck you ever since you looked at me. The moment you looked at me with that hot glare you have. You made me so hard." Eren whispered into my ear, leaning over me as I laid on the edge of the bed. His hands were rubbing up my thighs, stopping at my black belt. "You are so fucking hot and you don't even realize it."

I threw my head back, closing my eyes tightly together, focusing on his words and how his hands were slowly unbuckling my belt. "Keep talking."

"You won't even imagine how many times I've had to run back into my bedroom to fix myself because of you. I have had the best times in bed while thinking of you." He said, pulling my belt from my pant's belt loops slowly. "How does that make you feel?"

I parted my lips, laying flat on the bed and keeping my eyes shut. "So fucking hot." 

I could almost hear the smirk in his voice, "You've made me feel that way so many times. I've been drenched in sweat while thinking of you, moaning and whimpering at the thought of your hands on me." He slowly unbuttoned my pants and leaning down to my hips.

I watched him intently, biting my lip hard. "Shit, Eren." 

I watched as he teasingly pulled my zipper down with his teeth, keeping his eyes on me the whole time. His cheeks were flushed and his pupils were darkened and wide. He looked hungry and like an animal who has been holding in something for far too long. And he's finally able to let it out and he's not hiding anything. The shy brat I knew before was long gone and replaced with a man who knew exactly what he was doing. 

His hands were on the band of my jeans, tugging at them slightly. His eyes changed and turned more concerned, looking at me. "Are you sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

I shook my head, sighing softly. "I'm sure. Make me feel good and I won't be uncomfortable." I replied, watching as the concerned Eren quickly change back into hungry animal. My pants were pooled down at the floor in an instant and his head was between my thighs, kissing them softly as he kneeled down to his knees. The view was all too familiar and I was getting way too excited. If the end of this is going to be anything like it was in my dream, I'm not going to want to stop this ever.

His fingers pushed themselves into the band of my boxers, slowly pulling them down and off my legs. He stared at me the whole time, making sure I wasn't going to be hesitant about this. I know the view was strange and different to both of us, but this I what I wanted. When my expression didn't change, his eyes went back to my hips, putting his hands around my thighs and spreading them for me before ducking down between my legs.

My lips parted, my hands grabbing the blankets, gasping quietly. "Oh god." The feeling was so much better than how I imagined it was thinking it would be from my dream. I don't know where the hell Eren learned all of this but he knew what he was doing and I could tell he was experienced.

I hadn't originally ever thought of myself being in this position, me usually being a bit dominate and wanting to control things and have them my way. It's how I was with other guys and it's what I enjoyed. But being under Eren made me feel different. Under his tan, calm hands and how he looked at me felt like I was still in control but I wasn't. I didn't feel controlled even though I was under him. I felt like I could finally relax and be taken care of and not have to worry about getting hurt. Erwin damaged me, making me feel as if I was a foot tall and a little boy who didn't have a say in anything. He pushed me around and made me feel like a rag doll, not worried if I even felt good. 

With Eren was a complete different way, and I finally felt like I could lay back and not have a single worry running through my mind.

Moaning loudly, as he worked his mouth on me from below, he glanced up at me with a look in his eyes that made me want to melt. I ran my fingers through his hair, rolling my hips towards him while pulling his locks.

"I need more." I let the words fall from my mouth, not forcing a voice and making myself look big and strong. I didn't mind letting Eren see my vulnerable side. I didn't mind him seeing any side of me, I wanted him to see every side of myself. I wanted to feel like I'm able to finally do that, instead of keeping myself bottled up and listening to commands like I used to be forced to do. 

He was on top of me within a second, kissing my neck and biting it. He was pulling himself from his pants, and rolling his hips against mine. I could feel how hard he had in fact gotten, and I couldn't help but whimper quietly. 

He was nearly about to enter me but then I realized something that made me sick. "Eren, you'll need a condom." I've never had to use one before and it made me feel like shit at the thought of actually being able to get pregnant now.

He gave me a quick weird look before a look of realization was replaced. He nodded with a small smile, leaning over to the bedside table to grab a condom. I took that moment to calm myself down, not thinking of the new possibilities I could encounter with my new body. 

He returned back over me, balancing himself above me with one hand beside my head, his other hand teasing me with himself at my entrance. "Tell me if it hurts too much." He whispered, watching me with careful eyes.

I nodded, wrapping my arms loosely around his neck, keeping my eyes on him as he eased himself inside me. There was pain, of course, but not as bad as I thought it would be. I guess after taking it up the butt for so long, pain isn't a huge issue for you.

His eyes for droopy, his lips parted and he moaned quietly when he pushed in farther. "Holy shit, Levi."

I nodded, moaning softly with him. "More." I whispered. "I need you, Eren." 

He didn't hold himself back at all, he didn't ease up at all and he showed me he was very sorry about earlier. He went so hard, I figured he was trying to apologize for future fuck ups and it worked all too well with me.

Us both having gone way too long without any kind of intercourse, we didn't last long. It wasn't but a few minutes later and I was clawing at his back, arching my own back and screaming out his name and not in the least bit worried if Armin and Mikasa could hear. His hips only moved faster, drawing us both over the line together and moaning with each other.

"Oh my god." I breathed out, squeezing his waist with my legs that were wrapped around him. "When were you going to tell me you were so good in the bed." 

He was panting loudly, chuckling quietly against my shoulder. "I would have rather showed you instead of telling you."

I rolled my eyes, nuzzling my nose into his brown locks. "Consider me impressed."

He hummed quietly, sitting up a little before pulling out from me, causing a small gasp from my lips. He hushed the gasp with a kiss, smiling against my lips as he laid beside me, pulling me close with an arm wrapped around me. "Hmm, am I considered forgiven?"

I smiled, closing my eyes and rested my head against his shoulder. "You're forgiven for the next four years."


	19. Chapter Nineteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; Mentions of self hatred and suicide.

The bottle of Vodka stared back at me, like if was waiting for me to make the next move. Would I open it? Or would I throw it away and forget the fact that I even bought it? 

What's it gonna be, Levi?

Shut up. 

Come on, pussy.

Shut the fuck up.  
Why am I talking to a bottle of vodka? 

Growling, I grabbed the neck of the large bottle and pried open the lid and gulped down 3 huge gulps of the alcohol. I nearly coughed it back up, leaning over the counter but it didn't bother me. Instead, I took another large gulp. 

I hated myself. I hated everything about myself, I hated the way I looked, I hated the way I thought, I hated the way I chose to do things and I hated everything else. I fucked everything up, and I was going to pay the price by drowning myself in alcohol.

I lifted the bottle nearly the whole way up, downing a few more gulps, coughing violently after swallowing. 

Eren had been gone for nearly 7 hours now. After 3 hours he left, I forced myself out of the house and bought 5 new packs of cigarettes and two bottles of vodka. I smoked 3 cigarettes on the way back on home from the store, and just now starting on the alcohol. I had to get myself drunk enough to forget about Eren and forget myself.

"Fuck you, Levi." I whispered, before drinking more. 

I felt my head spinning already, my legs starting to give out from under me, telling me to sit down. I was too out of it to make it to the living room so I made myself a seat on the kitchen floor, a cigarette in between two of my fingers on one hand, the bottle of vodka in my other hand. I slammed my head back in the cabinets, sighing loudly, taking a long drag from my cigarette. I could feel my eyes watering and I didn't even try to stop them from streaming down my cheeks. 

I hated the person I was. I hated the way I blamed Eren for my insecurities and how I probably made him feel like shit. I knew I messed up, I knew I fucked everything up and I know that the words I said to him really messed him up. 

I wish I never existed. I wish I died for real by that Titan, I wish I never came back to earth. 

"Fuck." I whispered, crying into the bottle.

I couldn't stand it. My heart was aching and I was t sure if it was because of all the hatred I felt for myself, or the fact that I just possibly lost Eren forever and it being all my fault.

I sniffed, wiping some tears from my cheek with my shirt sleeve, picking up my phone from the floor beside me and clicking on a random contact number. The alcohol and tears blocking my view so I had no idea who I clicked until I heard a familiar voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Levi!" 

"Hanji..." I whispered, closing my eyes and letting out a loud sob. "Hanji I need help."

Her chirpy voice quickly disappeared and was replaced with worry and shock. "Levi? What's wrong, what happened? Are you okay?"

I shook my head quickly, not even attempting to stop my loud sobs. "I'm not okay, I don't want to be here anymore." 

I could hear her moving around, the sound of car keys in her hand. "Tell me what happened, I'm listening." 

I groaned loudly, shaking my head again before stopping because I was getting dizzy. "Don't come over here, I don't want you to see me right now." 

She was hesitant at first, not moving over speaking. But then I could hear her front door open and I could tell she was stepping out from her house. "Okay, I'm not coming over. I'm doing errands. Tell me what's going on." 

I could tell she was lying, she was on her way here so she could comfort me. I decided that wasn't a huge issue, and focused on her question. "I fucked up things with Eren and he probably hates me now. But that's just fine and dandy because I hate myself too." My words were starting to slur and it was because of both the large amounts of alcohol and because of my sobbing. "He left me forever, he's not coming back. Even if he does, I probably won't be here by the time he gets back."

"Oh, Levi, don't talk like that. You have a beautiful personality, you should love yourself. So many of your friends love you, and are so happy you exist. I don't know what I would do if you weren't there for me. Do you know how much you have helped me when I needed you?" She said into the phone, I could hear her car start and could hear her driving down the road. "Back in the wall days, you always supported me. Even though you acted like you hated my wild Titan theories and ideas, I could tell you had my back. You always stood up for me when people made fun of me. Do you know how much that meant to me?" 

I closed my eyes, taking a drag from my cigarette, thinking about all the times I did in fact stand up for her. "I remember. But that doesn't help the fact I make shit mistakes and fuck everything up." I was starting to hiccup the words out of my mouth from my cries, and I drowned the hiccups with more alcohol.

"Oh but sweetie, haven't we all fucked up a few things in lives? None of us are perfect, it's normal to mess something up, even if we thought it was a good idea at first." She whispered, "you messing something up just proves that you are human." 

Sighing, I kept my eyes closed as small tears pushed their way out of my eyelashes and rolling down my cheeks. "I don't want him to leave me." 

"He'll be back, Levi. And even if he doesn't come back, that just proves that he doesn't know what's good for him."

"I'm not fucking good for him." I replied, flicking my cigarette's ashes onto the floor with my thumb. "I'm the worst thing that ever fucking happened to him."

"You know that isn't true. You have no idea how happy you have made him. You have made him into the person he is today. Do you remember how naive and immature he was when you first met him?" She asked, not waiting for my reply. "He has changed into a man, a brave mature man. And that is all because of you. You deserve every kind of 'thank you's from him, you have been the best kind of person to him and I am so, so proud of you."

I sniffed, wiping my nose on my shirt's sleeve. "T-Thank you, Hanji." 

"Now unlock your door, I'm pulling in your drive way. My shoulder is extra nice and soft today to lean your head on." She said, with a smile.

I hummed in response, saying a quick thank you again before hanging up. I gripped on to the counter above me, lifting myself up, leaving the bottle of vodka on the kitchen floor but gripping onto my cigarette between my lips. I slowly made my way to the front door, gripping onto the wall and furniture on my way and unlocking the door just as Hanji appeared at the door. 

She sent me a sad smile when she saw my appearance and stepping through the door. She had her arms opened for me, and I was quick to fall into her embrace, failing to keep my sobs at bay. She sighed softly, rubbing my back and kicked the door closed behind her, guiding my to the couch while keeping her grip on me. 

"You drank a lot, didn't you?" She whispered, guiding my head down on her lap, wiping away my tears.

I nodded, closing my eyes and trying my best to breathe softly to calm my cries. "I wanted to numb the pain but it didn't work." 

She nodded back, running her fingers through my black hair. "I'm so sorry. Do you wanna talk about it? It may help to talk." 

I sighed, blowing some smoke out from the corner of my mouth before nodding, leaning my arm over the cough to flick some ashes off. 

Sniffing, I licked my lips before beginning to speak. "Eren and I had sex." I started, her eyebrows rose a little and I could see a corner of her mouth lift before her expression turned back to serious. "We did stuff a few times, and I felt different. I felt like I was losing control over my body and at first I liked that thought. I was okay with losing control with Eren, and letting him take over me. But then it started to feel weird and I started to think back to what Erwin did to me. H-How I lost control and was taken over by him." I whispered, fumbling over my words a little. 

"Sweetie, you know Eren would never do what Erwin did to you." Hanji said, brushing my hair off my forehead and scratching my scalp a little.

I sighed, closing my eyes. "I know he wouldn't. But I couldn't shake the thought of Erwin's hands on me, and it didn't feel like Eren anymore." I said, taking another quick drag from my cigarette before flicking it towards the table infront of the couch. "Anyway, I kind of blamed him for wanting nothing but sex from me, and that's where it all went down hill. I know he doesn't want me just for that, but I couldn't let him know what I was thinking so I just blamed him for that instead." 

"It makes sense, you know. I understand why you would have thought that, and that doesn't make you a bad person. You thought you were ready for that, but found out you weren't. That's okay, Levi." She said, smiling softly at me, wiping the now dry tears from under my eyes. "But you need to tell him, and apologize. If you want him back, you have to explain and set some boundaries or find other ways where you feel comfortable."

I looked at her for a while, nodding softly and sighed loudly. "You're right, I'll call him and ask if we can talk. I miss him." 

She chuckled, pinching my cheek and I didn't even bother to slap her hands away from my face. She's been too much help for me to act rude. "You do that, I'll leave you two for privacy... you know, just in case things get heated." 

I rolled my eyes, "if we start arguing, I'm fucking running out the door." 

She smirked, raising an eyebrow. "I meant the other kinda heated." 

I glared at her with my drunken glaze. "I'm not letting him touch me like that until I figure out how I want it done where I don't get flashbacks like that again."

"You know..." she started, looking off into the distance like she had a brilliant idea. "You could always switch roles and you be the more dominant one." 

I parted my lips, starting to speak but confusion got to me. "How does that even work without me having a dick?"

She rolled her eyes, rolling her head back onto the back of the couch. "You can be dominate without a dick. Just take control, and boss him around instead of submitting to him. Were you never a bit bossy with the people you slept with before?"

I shrugged, furrowing my eyebrows, trying to think of how I used to act back when I had a dick. "Maybe a little, but it was easier to shove my dick down their throat rather than smash their head into my vagina." 

She snorted, laughing loudly, grabbing my phone from the arm rest on the couch and put it in my chest and signaled for me to text Eren. "You just gotta take control, and have him submit to you instead. Tell him what to do, tie him down, get on top of him and do whatever he's okay with you doing to him. Trust me, you'll both like it." 

I hummed for a moment, nodding while pushing buttons on my phone, hoping I was spelling everything correctly while I typed my text message to send to Eren. "We'll see. If it ends up being embarrassing, I'm hunting you down." 

She chuckled, pinching my cheek again. "It's possible it may feel weird at first, but it's something you gotta warm up to and learn. You both will find out what you're into while learning." She explained, smiling at me after I sent the text message. "Just take it slow at first and figure out what you want and what he wants. It's okay if it's awkward at first." 

Nodding, I laid the phone on my chest, staring up at the white ceiling, running images through my head of what him and I could do if I were to take Hanji up on her advice. It could either be very much enjoyable or end in an absolutely disaster. Ending bad could possibly mean no sex at all, ever. So I need to be careful of what I decide.

My chest vibrated moments after I sent the text, and I grabbed it quickly to read Eren's response.

"He's on his way." I whispered, swallowing loudly. "What if I fuck it up again?"

She shook her head, playing with my hair. "You won't. Just be patient and be careful with your words. Tell him what you told me if you're okay with telling him that. I'm sure he will understand, he's a very understanding kid. Just give him the time and don't explode or lose your cool when you see him." 

I bit the tip of my tongue, thinking about her words before nodding slowly. "Yea, okay. Thank you." 

She smiled, patting my shoulder and motioning for me to sit up and get off her lap. I did as she asked, and she stood up with her arms out. "Come on, hug me and I'll be out of your hair." 

I sent her a hint of a smile, hugging her waist while staying in my sitting position on the couch. It was a bit of an awkward hug, but she didn't mind and hugged my head, patting my shoulder. "I'll let you know how it goes." 

"Oh you better, and don't leave out a single detail or I'll figure it out somehow." She said, smiling but being very serious.

I rolled my eyes, but agreeing with her. She was gone a minute later, and I was stuck on the couch sighing loudly, feeling myself slowly start to sober up. I closed my eyes, feeling how heavy my eye lids really were, and I could feel the cold, dry tears resting on my eyelashes and cheeks. 

I know I looked like a mess. I'm just curious of how Eren was going to react when he walks through that front door.


End file.
